Whispers of the Past
by RLC1996
Summary: Jack is back filled with rage. Sakura has to face her terrifying past that just threatens to destroy everything she's ever known. Sakura and Syaoran's love is pulled to bounds that may just determine their faith. Death seems to follow her as friends become enemies. She has the choice to follow her heart or her destiny.


**Chapter 1:**

 **Voices**

 _Not even a single thing could be seen clearly. Mist covered the entire place. At the far end there stood a girl with long hair. But her face was not clearly visible. Even the color of her long hair is not clear. "The day is near…Soon we will meet…" she said and started to vanish._

Sakura opened her eyes and she blinked several times before getting up. ' _That was a strange dream,' Sakura thought._ She looked at the clock and it was only 6 am. She went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. Sakura came out from the bathroom, took the canvas board and placed it on the stand. Then she started to paint. Time passed quickly and it was 7:30 am now. She heard a knock at the door.

"Come in" Sakura said without looking up. As Nadeshiko came inside her long deep brown hair gathered around her like angel wings and Nadeshiko's deep blue eyes caught Sakura's, "Good morning." She greeted.

"Good morning mom" Sakura said cheerfully. "Sakura today is special isn't it?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Yes, today is Sunday." Sakura replied.

"And?" Nadeshiko asked.

Sakura looked at her mother, "I don't know." She replied simply.

"Sakura, today they all are coming here…"Nadeshiko explained.

"Yes, your friends will be coming today. I know that." Sakura continued her work.

"Not only Yelan and Sonomi are coming but their children Tomoyo and Syaoran will be coming too, plus Meia and two other friends of Syaoran will also be coming…" Nadeshiko explained. Sakura dropped the brush, "I'm really glad about Tomoyo's arrival but why is he coming?" Nadeshiko's lips turned up in a knowing smile, "Sakura, stop acting like a kid. He won't hurt you honey."

"Mom, he always find happiness in teasing me." Sakura picked up the brush from the floor. "Sakura honey start packing things for your tomorrow's trip." Nadeshiko said.

"What trip?" Sakura gave a confused look.

"Sorry I didn't inform you dear, Yelan, Sonomi and I will be spending time together, you know that. Fujitaka and Touya are leaving for New York tomorrow. Tomoyo has arranged for a small trip and I promised to send you with her." Nadeshiko told her daughter.

"Mom, I'm glad to join Tomoyo but will Syaoran accompany us?" Sakura asked.

"Of course." Nadeshiko replied, her grin only getting bigger.

"Then I better stay with you." Sakura started to paint again.

"Honey, it will be boring for you to stay with us. Further Tomoyo and Meia will be with you. So don't worry. Now get ready…" Nadeshiko didn't finish,

"Sakura!" She turned to the sound of a girl yelling her name only to find her best friend Tomoyo. Her jet black, shoulder lengthed hair was nicely straightened and she noticed Tomoyo had gotten new reading glasses. Sakura couldn't help but grin at the sight of her dear friend. "Tomoyo!" Sakura ran and hugged Tomoyo tightly. " I just love your new glasses!" Sakura shrieked happily.

"Thank you, Sakura! I figured maybe a little changed was in order. I think they rather make me look more mature!" _' Tomoyo already looks older then me when in fact I am the older one. But hey, whatever makes her happy, though I don't understand why shes aiming to look even more mature. There must be a guy she likes,' Sakura thought._ "Come, Meia is downstairs!" Tomoyo practically dragged Sakura with her. "Sakura!" Meia let out a scream when she caught a sight of Sakura. Syaoran slowly approached them.

"Hello Sakura!" he said.

"Hi Syaoran," Sakura replied calmly.

"By the way these are my friends Eriol and Jim." Syaoran explained and Sakura gave them a cheerful smile but inwardly groaned. _' Why?! Why does this guy just have to come?'_ "Sakura, did you get up just now? Look at your hair, all scrambled. You look like a 'Dirty Queen'" Syaoran teased her. Sakura's anger started to rise and she was about to throw an remark back at him about how stupid he looks grinning like a hyena but Yelan desided to cut in and nip the argument in a bud before it could even get started.

"Syaoran, stop is no way to treat a nice young lady." Yelan told her son.

"Yelan, Sonomi…! It's very happy to see you again." Nadeshiko greeted. They all chatted happily and rest of the day passed like this. After lunch Tomoyo approached her friend, "Sakura come on start packing your thing for the trip."

Sakura looked around, "Syaoran will be coming isn't he? So I won't come, I just can't. I'm sorry Tomoyo." Syaoran slowly approached them from behind and heard what Sakura said. "So Sakura, you are afraid of me?" he asked.

Sakura turned back and was shocked, "No I'm not."

"Yes, you are. Then why are you avoiding the trip?" he asked.

"See, that's my personal matter." Sakura replied and turned away.

"A personal matter that involves me? Then I must know, do you kind of like me or something…" Syaoran trailed off.

"NO!" Sakura shouted.

"Then come to the trip." Syaoran demanded.

"Yes, please come." Meia said as her forest green eyes made Sakura just melt and instantly feel guilty. Meia's innocent looking face always got to her, it was fair. Tomoyo nodded in agreement to Meia. ' _Then won't leave me,' Sakura thought._ Everyone seemed to not give Sakura a fighting chance, so she finally agreed but very reluctantly.

Next morning all of them packed their luggage and settled inside the car. "Bye!" Sakura told her mom. "Syaoran, behave well to Sakura." Yelan advised and Syaoran tried to control his laughter as he saw Sakura looking at him innocently. "I'll try to." He replied. Eriol started the car, "Tomoyo, where are we exactly going?" Sakura asked.

"You know in the nearby village there is this ruin of an old palace. We are going to visit that place. It would be interesting." Tomoyo replied.

"Plus many people say that the spirit of a girl is wandEriolg inside it." Syaoran said scarily. "Stop it, idiot." Sakura replied.

"Syaoran, stop teasing her. You know she is afraid of ghosts." Meia said with a sheepish grin.

"Meia, a ghost should not be afraid of another ghost." Syaoran started to laugh.

"Syaoran, stop it!" Sakura shouted and they both continued to argue until they reached the village. They all got out from the car. _"Finally the day has arrived."_ Sakura heard the same voice in her dream. She quickly looked around but no one was there…

 **Chapter 2:**

 **A Visit to the Palace**

Sakura quickly turned around and found no one. She was confused. _Must be my imagination, She thought._ "Hey Sakura! Come on!" Meia shouted. Sakura snapped from her thoughts. She took her bag and followed others.

"This is it, this is the place we are going to stay." Jim pointed to a house. Jim was one of Syaoran's friends. He was a rough looking boy that just didn't seem to fit in with our crowd. Like a runt if you will. Messy curly hair and plain brown green eyes. But he seemed nice enough to try to not pass too hard of a judgment on. "Wow, this house is really big. I wonder who build such a beautiful house in this small village." Meia wondered. Jim smiled, "My grandpa. He lived here a decade ago." He replied. "Where is he now?" Meia asked eagerly with a deep blush settling on her cheeks. "In Italy…" Jim explained. "Oh, I see." Meia said. _'Hmm seems Meia is trying to make a move...This shall be interesting,' Sakura thought to herself._

"Come on, let's go inside. I can't stand anymore, my legs are paining." Sakura pleaded.

"I thought ghost don't have legs." Syaoran said and started to laugh. Sakura gave him a deadly glare. Syaoran saw her face, "Ok, I'm sorry. I should not have insulted the ghost by comparing it with you." He started to laugh again. "Syaoran stop it. She is getting angry." Eriol said sternly. His piercing icey blue eyes bluntly stared at Syaoran as he placed a hand around Syaoran's mouth. " Let's try to have a peacful day please." Eriol advised him. After the heat cooled off from a almost out break, they all desided to make their way inside.

They spend some time by chatting about how beautiful the village was and the girls wanted to eagerly shop after they finished their tour of the ruins, the group realised it was indeed 4:00 pm, so they set out to have a look at the ruin.

"The ruin is inside this small forest." Jim told them.

"Inside the forest? Jim we might get lost or there might be some hungry animals inside…" Meia said while looking ready to cling onto Jim's arm.

"No need to worry Meia. This entire forest is deserted, not only by humans but also by animals." Eriol informed, smirking at Meia's reaction.

Sakura stopped walking, "Deserted?...why?" she asked.

"In my point of view there is 'no reason', but people here believe that this entire forest is being watched by some spirit." Jim explained.

"What spirit?" Tomoyo questioned. She started to look nervous and angry at Meia. _'Odd...Meia is Tomoyo's friend..Why is she angry for...Maybe..'_ Sakura was snapped out of deep thought as Jim spoke. "Don't know about that. So do any of you believe this story?" Jim asked. Sakura alone believed the story. She didn't understand why but she felt it to be true.

Syaoran looked at Sakura, "There is no such thing as ghost. Although all except the one standing next to me." he pointed to her.

"Syaoran, please stop it. This is serious. You guys just don't understand about the risk in this matter. Come on, let's go back." Sakura said with fear. Something just didn't sit right with Sakura about this place. It put her nerves on end.

"Sakura we are not idiots to believe this stupid story." Meia said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah Sakura, it's silly to believe such freaky stories." Tomoyo added. _'Why won't they ever listen to me...' Sakura though sadly._ After some time, she finally agreed there was nothing to fear but she couldn't shake the feeling.

By time it hit 4:30 pm they reached the ruin. The palace was bigger than they thought. The ruin of the palace was covered with bushes and branches. The pillars stood erect with vines crawling up along them as if reaching for the freedom of light. There were many passages and some stairs which were ready to fall at any moment, but still the palace looked majestic and dangerous at the same time. They were transfixed by its deadly beauty.

"I wonder how this place looked before it went through these damages." Meia wondered. "This place looks scary.. Maybe we should turn back." Tomoyo said. Meia rolled her eyes and mocked Tomoyo, which of course caused them to argue and Jim stepped in with Eriol to help break the fight. Syaoran was wondering away from the drama and went to look for Sakura. She was looking amongst the ruins, he thought she looked concerned but only then did noticed the strange expression on Sakura's face and he slowly approached her.

"Are you all right?" Syaoran asked.

"This place looks very familiar to me." Sakura replied staring at the ruined palace.

"Maybe you might have visited this place when you were a kid or something like that." Syaoran suggested.

Sakura shook her head quickly, "No. I haven't visited this place before but still this place is familiar to me…" she said. Sakura slowly turned and at the far end she saw a girl. She looked exactly like the girl in her dream. Cautiously, Sakura started to walk towards that girl but Syaoran grabbed her hand, "Where are you going?" he questioned.

Sakura faced him, "Syaoran, look there. A girl is looking at us from there." She pointed to that girl. Syaoran looked in that direction.

His eyebrows scrunching in confusion, "Sakura there is no one there." He said slowly.

Sakura was frightened now. "Syaoran stop kidding. I can still see her. She is standing near that tree." She nearly shouted. "Are you mad or something? Come on let's go to that side." Syaoran dragged her with him but Sakura's eyes were still fixed on that girl. Like the dream that girl's face was not clear for her. Sakura saw her slowly walk backwards and finally vanished from sight.

' Am I going crazy...' She shook her head to clear the fog and decided to set her mind on something else. "Hey, let's go inside and check out this place." Eriol announced. Suddenly a voice sprung out of nowhere, "Don't even think of that." They all froze. Slowly turned around and found a hunched backed old lady looking at them. She slowly approached them with the help of her walking stick.

The old lady looked at all of them, "Don't risk your lives by going inside. She is guarding this place for some reason. Don't disturb and incur her wrath. You children are young and I know you don't like people let alone strangers telling what to do, but you have to listen to me to be on the safer side…" she didn't finish as she looked at Sakura.

"Grandma!" Now hearing yet another voice, while noticing young girl quickly approaching them, "Grandma, I have been searching you for an hour. What are you doing in the middle of this forest?" The girl quickly realised they weren't alone and glanced at each and every one of them.

"Sorry for the disturbance my grandma may have given you," She apologized. "By the way, I'm Sally. I and my grandma live in this village. She use to say strange things to the tourist who come to visit this place. So please excuse her." She said.

"It's ok. We weren't freaked out." Eriol responded.

"Thanks." Sally replied. "Grandma come on let's go." She helped her grandma to walk. The old lady gave a final glare to Sakura, "I just wanted to save them," She said and went away with her grand daughter.

Jim looked at his watch. "Hey it's getting late. We will come here tomorrow." He said and others nodded in agreement and started to walk out of the forest. They reached the house by 7:00 pm and prepared their dinner, while trying to keep their minds off todays events. By time they finished eating, they started to chat about what to do tomorrow as Jim told them about his grandpa and other things about the village. Finally Jim desided to end things for the night after running out of things to talk about, "Good night everyone." Jim announced. They all realised they were tired also and went to their rooms.

Sakura sleepily walked upstairs and opened her room door. She let out a yawn and pushed away the curtains of the window. What she saw outside her window made her to freeze. The girl she saw in the forest and in her dream was standing there. Her long hair was dancing in the cold wind and it coved most of her face.

 **Chapter 3:**

 **Mystery Begins**

Sakura quickly closed the window, sweating heavily. After five minutes she slowly opened the window again. The girl was not there. ' _Who is she? And what is she expecting from me? Am I going crazy...' Sakura thought._ Suddenly she heard someone knock her room door. She looked at the clock and it was already 11:40 pm now. WondEriolg who could possibly still be up, she slowly went near the door and opened it, "Ahh!"Sakura shouted as she saw a ghostly figure standing before her. Its face was white and it had big red eyes and it had long ears, its grey and black hair covered its entire body.

Sakura started to move back, "Help!" she shouted. That deadly creature let out some strange sound and slowly approached her. Sakura's room door shut and she was standing at the corner of the room now. She had no place to move and the creature is approaching her. She tears started to pull in her eyes and fall over like a water fall and the creature stated to laugh uncontrollably. Its laughter sounded familiar to her and that could be only one person. "Syaoran?" Her voice cracked as Syaoran removed the mask.

Syaoran was just wearing a costume, "You were really scared." He started to laugh again. Sakura looked at him with anger as she wiped her tears away. She picked some books from the nearby table calmly and started to throw them at him. The first book hit his head, "Hey that hurts." He shouted but Sakura didn't stop throwing. "Ouch…" he shouted again. Finally there were no more books left. Then she took the vase from the table and was about to throw it but Syaoran grabbed her hand. "Okay. I'm sorry." Syaoran said but Sakura was not in the mood to listen. "Shut up! Leave me alone! Now!" she shouted. "Sakura…." He started again. "Leave me alone!" she shouted again and Syaoran did. He turned slowly and retreaded out the door. Sakura shut the door with force after he left. She sat on her bed and placed a hand on her head. "That idiot…" She mourned. After some time she felt tired and fell asleep. Sakura's strange dream began.

 _She was standing at the middle of some large celebration hall. There were many people around her chatting and laughing. They were wearing mask around their eyes. A lady was approaching her and she passed through her. Sakura realized that she was not visible to them. Sakura looked at all of their costume. They looked very different form the present style of clothing. The entire place was beautifully decorated and looked very majestic._

" _Attention everyone…" she heard a voice and turned. A middle aged man was standing in front, "…our king is going to make some announcement…" he said and left the place. Then a man and woman came down the stairs. They were the king and queen. The king cleared his throat, "First of all I thank you all for joining us in this pleasant evening. We are gathered here to celebrate my daughter's 18th birthday…I now kindly ask my daughter Crystalla Freyre to join us." he said._

 _The crowd was silently waiting to see the princess. Finally the princess came down the stairs. She was wearing a blue garment and matching gloves. The small crown on her head shined and she walked down gracefully. She had long hair which was brown in color. But the mask covered her eyes and Sakura could not see her face clearly because of that. The princess was the girl in Sakura's dream._

 _The feast started and everyone seemed to enjoy it. Sakura slowly walked towards Crystalla. She was talking to someone. "Crystalla." Sakura called her. Sakura could not here her own voice. "Princess Crystalla." Sakura heard a voice from her back and she turned. It was a handsome young man with black hair and deep ruby eyes. He passed through Sakura and made his way towards Crystalla. Sakura felt like a ghost._

 _Crystalla didn't seem to mind him and continued talking. "Excuse me Princess." The young man said. This time Crystalla turned to see him. "What do you want Jack Roberts?" she asked with irritation. "You can call me Jack, princess." He replied. "Just tell what do you want." She said. "I was wondEriolg whether you would like to dance with me…" he trailed off. "Dream on Jack. How many times do I have to tell you that I don't like you?" Crystalla said casually and went away._

 _Jack stood there looking at Crystalla. From his facial expression Sakura understood that he was not happy. "I'll get you one day Crystalla. You are mine…" he mourned and left the place. Sakura stood there confused. Then she tried to find Crystalla. Suddenly the surrounding around Sakura started to change. Now mist surrounded the entire place._

 _Sakura saw the girl standing at the far end. "I know who you are." Sakura shouted. The girl started to vanish slowly. Sakura started to run towards her shouting, "Crystalla…Crystalla…" and she fell down. "I'll see you soon Sakura…" the girl said and finally vanished…_

Sakura opened her eyes and got up. She was sweating heavily. She looked at the time and it was only 4:00 am now. ' _It was just a dream...' Sakura thought._ Sakura went to the bathroom to have a face wash, then came and sat on her bed. The dream disturbed her a lot. She could still remember the feast and the names Crystalla Freyre, and Jack Roberts. After that she could not sleep, so she tried to concentrate on something else. She took out her canvas board and started to paint. Time slowly passed and it was 6 am now.

Sakura place the board down and went to take a bath, but by 7:00 am she came out and found Syaoran sitting at the living room. She turned to leave, "Sakura." Syaoran called her. Sakura didn't turn. Syaoran came near her, "Hey I'm really sorry about yesterday's incident…" He started but he was interrupted by Eriol who came down, "Good morning guys!" Eriol said cheerfully and Sakura smiled. Not long after they all of them came down. Syaoran tried to talk to Sakura many times but Sakura avoided him with all she had.

By 8:30 am they finished their breakfast and packed their lunch, and they took their backpacks and started towards the ruins. Tomoyo took her handy cam and started recording. Not long, they were at the entrance of the ruin, "Come on, lets go inside today." Eriol urged and others nodded. Sakura nodded reluctantly. Eriol and Jim ran inside followed by Tomoyo and Meia. Sakura stood there staring at the ruin. Syaoran went near her, "Aren't you going in?" he asked. Sakura didn't even look at him and started to walk inside. "Hey wait." Syaoran shouted and followed her.

Sakura entered the palace. "This must be the main hall." Jim said. Sakura looked around for a moment. She dropped her bag; it was the same place that she saw in her dream. She saw a damaged stairway. Yes that was the stairs at which the princess came down. Sakura's head started to throb in pain, and she was getting dizzy. She was about to fell but Syaoran came and caught her at the right time.

 **Chapter 4:**

 **What's Happening to Me?**

After sometime Sakura woke up and saw all the others standing around her. "Are you ok?" Tomoyo asked and Sakura nodded slowly while still trying to regain her surroundings. "Thank god!" Meia said and smiled at her. "I'm happy that you are alright." Syaoran said finally who was still holding her tightly. Sakura quickly released herself from his grip and got up. Syaoran's face turned a bid sad.

Tomoyo took out her handy cam and started to record the surrounding. "This place is really big." Eriol said and wondered.

"It's a palace remember that." Syaoran replied and Eriol nodded.

"Do any of you guys know about the clan who ruled this place?" Meia asked.

"Yes, I do. 'The Freyre' family lived here. My grandpa told me about this." Jim explained.

Sakura blinked several times when she heard the name 'Freyre'. She slowly started to walk backwards. ' _What's happening to me? Why is this happening to me?' Sakura thought in confusion._ Then suddenly something got her attention. She saw a big passage at the left corner of the hall. Something urged her to go to that side so she proceeded to the passage.

The others were having fun now. "Hey Tomoyo, capture this." Jim said and punched Syaoran playfully.

"Then capture this too." Syaoran said and punched Jim back.

"Then what about me?" Eriol also came into the scene while rolling his eyes at the idiots. "Syaoran, let's have a boxing match. What do you say?" Meia asked.

"That would be really cool." Tomoyo said and turned the camera towards Meia. They were too busy chatting and laughing. They didn't notice Sakura.

Sakura started walking through that passage. That place looked very familiar to her. She slowly leaned against the wall. Like the dream the surrounding her started to change. The damage passage started to rebuild and now the passage looked very beautiful. The sky started to turn dark and looked like night time. ' _This is like my dream,' Sakura thought._

Sakura was wondering what is happening around her and suddenly she heard laughing sound from her back. She turned and things around when to like it was back then, the ruins looks new and freshly built. That's when suddenly she saw Crystalla and two other girls approaching the passage. For Sakura it looked like the continuation of the yesterday's dream because Crystalla was wearing the same dress she wore in the dream. And also she had the mask around her eyes. ' _What is this? Am I day dreaming? I think they won't be able to hear my voice like the dream. So I better wait and see what happens now,' Sakura thought._

 _Crystalla entered the passage and leaned against the wall. Now Sakura and Crystalla were standing opposite to each other. Yes, she was leaning on the left side of the passage and Crystalla was leaning on the right side of the passage. The two girls followed Crystalla. "Hey Crystalla, come on what Jack asked you? Tell us." One girl demanded._

 _"Anything special?" asked another girl. Crystalla started to laugh again._

 _Sakura was seeing them closely. Crystalla tried to control her laughter. "Nothing special. What do you guys ask such a silly question?" she asked._

 _"Then what else did he ask you?" they both urged._

 _"He asked me to dance with him and I rejected. That's all." Crystalla said simply._

 _"Why? He is handsome." Asked one of the girls._

 _"Look here Kelly, Daisy. He is handsome. I accept that but that is not the only qualification to impress Crystalla Freyre." Crystall said with pride._

" _Then who else could impress you?" Kelly asked._

 _"I don't know." Crystalla said and smiled._

 _Daisy gave a different look, "Maybe that prince can impress you." She said._

 _"What Prince?" Crystalla asked._

 _"I don't know. Today morning I heard our King talking to one of our ministers about the arrival of a Price from a distant land." Daisy informed._

 _"Why is he coming here?" Crystalla asked._

 _"That I don't know." Daisy replied._

 _"My father didn't tell me about this." Crystalla said slowly in confusion._

 _Kelly and Daisy smiled at each other. "Maybe they are planning for an engagement." Kelly suggested._

 _"No! No way! My parents won't do that without my permission." Crystalla replied quickly. "Let's close this matter now. It's getting late and I want to go home." Daisy said finally. "Ok." Crystalla replied._

 _"Hey why are you still now wearing that mask? The party is over and you can take it now." Daisy said._

 _"Yes, but life is always fun why some you insist I shall remove it" Crystalla said and was about to take the mask off. Now Sakura was more anxious to see her face completely._

Suddenly someone caught Sakura's hand. "Sakura!" someone called her. Everything around Sakura started to change like a smoke screen disappearing and Sakura didn't see Crystalla's face and the palace was the ruins again. Now everything was back to normal. "Sakura!" the voice repeated and she turned, it was Syaoran. "Sakura!" he shouted again. Sakura completely returned to reality. She shook her head and looked around for a moment. "Sakura!" Syaoran called her again. "What?" Sakura finally asked, getting irritated at being yelled at.

Syaoran smiled, "You are alright." He said.

"Yes, I'm alright. What's the matter now?" Sakura asked angrily.

"I just want to say sorry for scaring you last night and give you this small gift." Syaoran said and gave her a gift.

"What's this?" Sakura asked.

"Open it." Syaoran said. Sakura slowly opened it. It was a special set of acrylics. Sakura smiled slowly. "I thought they will help to add beauty to your paintings." He said slowly. "Thanks! I always wanted to have these." Sakura said happily.

"So is my apology accepted?" Syaoran asked. Sakura smile seemed to not leave her face the whole time, "Of course." She said in her happy tone.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" Eriol asked approaching them.

"Yes, we were searching for you." Meia said, others also came.

"Uhm… We were wondering where this passage will lead us." Syaoran answered with a hint of red gently caressing his cheeks.

"Then let's go and check it out." Jim said and they all started walking through that passage. At the end the passage split into two ways.

"I say we go this way." Meia pointed to the left side. "Ok." All of them agreed except Sakura. Sakura wanted to take the other side.

"I would like to go this way." Sakura expressed her wish.

"Now which side do we go?" Tomoyo asked.

"I'll go with Sakura. You guys go with Meia." Syaoran suggested.

"Are you sure?" Jim asked with a knowing look.

"Yes." Syaoran replied simply. Then they went in opposite directions. Sakura and Syaoran took their bags and started to walk.

"I wonder where this way goes." Syaoran said.

"I think it leads to the garden." Sakura replied. Yes, this way surely ended in the garden. There were damaged sculptures, fountain, stone benches etc. Syaoran gave Sakura a surprising look, "How do you know this way leads to the garden?" he asked. "I don't know. It was a bit of a lucky guess." Sakura replied.

Syaoran looked around, "This must have been a beautiful garden once." He said. He noticed that Sakura was not listening to him. "Hey, are you alright? I'm asking you this question for the third time today." Syaoran asked. "I think I'm okay." Sakura replied. "Sakura, stop lying. Is something bothEriolg you." Syaoran asked seeing the strange expression on Sakura's face. "You won't believe me. So leave me be, please." Sakura replied sitting under a tree.

Syaoran came and sat near her. "I will believe you. Tell me." he asked.

"I'm not in the mood to explain you." Sakura said and took out a small canvas board from her bag.

"What are you going to do?" Syaoran asked.

"I'm going to try the acrylics you gave me." She answered.

"Then let me watch you paint." Syaoran said. First Sakura started to sketch before painting. "What are you sketching?" Syaoran asked. "I'm sketching my imagination." Sakura replied. "What imagination?" he questioned again. "I imagined how would have this garden looked before undergoing this damage for years." Sakura answered. "Oh…Interesting." Syaoran said.

Sakura was engrossed in doing her work and Syaoran was engrossed in her beauty. He was watching her each and every detail carefully. "Syaoran, I have finished." Sakura said happily. "Syaoran!" she called again but no answer. Then she waved a hand before his face, "Syaoran!" she called again. Syaoran snapped from his thoughts. "Yes, I'm listening." He said quickly. "Now I'm going to give color to this picture." Sakura said and picked some brushes and pallet from her bag.

Syaoran moved closer and sat near her. Sakura could feel the heat of his breath on her shoulder. "I just want to have a close look of your painting." Syaoran said and Sakura nodded slowly. _"Beautiful drawing Sakura…" Sakura hear Crystalla's voice._ Sakura quickly got up and looked around. Syaoran also got up. "What are you searching for?" he asked but she didn't reply. He went near and grabbed her hand, "Sakura just tell me what's wrong with you? You are acting strange." He nearly shouted.

Sakura looked at his eyes. "You won't believe me." Sakura replied.

"I will and I'll do the best I can to help you." Syaoran assured her. Sakura didn't reply. "Did you see that girl again? The girl you tried to show me in the forest the other day," Syaoran asked and Sakura looked at him. ' _Should I tell him about the strange things I'm going through? He will make fun of me and he might think that I'm mad. No, I won't tell him. I'll handle this myself,' Sakura thought._ "Nothing. So please stop asking me such stupid questions." Sakura tried to stay calm. Syaoran looked at her for a moment, "Ok. I'm sorry." Syaoran replied. "Now I'm going to paint." Sakura said and sat down again.

After five minutes, "Sakura! Syaoran!" they heard Meia's voice. They both turned and found others approaching them.

"What's the matter?" Syaoran asked.

"That side is full of some damaged rooms. So we decided to join you." Jim explained. "This place is nice." Tomoyo said looking around. Syaoran went to join Eriol and Jim but he was thinking deeply about Sakura now. ' _Why is she acting weird? This morning she went away alone leaving us behind. I found her staring at the passage wall. Definitely something is wrong with her. Soon I'll find the truth from her,' Syaoran thought._

 **Chapter 5:**

 **The Secret Letter**

"Hey Syaoran, what are you thinking?" Eriol asked. "Yeah, you are thinking deeply." Jim added. "Yes, I'm thinking about Sakura." Syaoran answered. "Why? What's wrong with her?" Jim asked. "I don't know. That's what I was thinking about." Syaoran replied. "She looks happy. I don't think she has any problem." Eriol said. "She is hiding from us." Syaoran said. Eriol and Jim gave a strange look towards Syaoran.

Syaoran looked at his friends, "Yes Sakura is hiding something from us and that something is disturbing her a lot. Yesterday she told me that a girl was watching us from distance and she even tried to show her to me. But I couldn't spot any girl in sight. Even then Sakura kept saying that she could still see that girl and I had to literally dragged her from that place." Syaoran explained.

Eriol and Jim didn't know what to say, "Maybe its just her imagination." Jim suggested. "First I also thought like that but now I'm thinking that she is undergoing some kind of problem." Syaoran replied. "If you think something is wrong with her then lets keep a eye on her." Eriol suggested. "I'm planning to do that." Syaoran answered looking at Sakura.

"Meia, Sakura lets take some photos." Tomoyo said.

"That's a wonderful idea!" Meia was excited and Sakura just smiled. "Take this one." Meia said and hugged Sakura gently. Like this the girls were taking many pictures. "This statue is beautiful but damaged." Tomoyo pointed to a statue. It was a statue of a young girl and she were holding a small pot in her hand. Meia and Sakura took a picture standing near that statue. Though the young girl didn't seem familiar to those from her dreams, the small pot in the statue's hand got Sakura's attention.

"Meia, you go with Tomoyo and I'll come." Sakura said. "Ok. We are just going to sit under that tree." Meia replied and Sakura nodded. Sakura kept starring at that statue and suddenly she had a vision.

 _Kelly one of Crystalla's friends was hiding behind that statue. Then she looked around for a moment. "I hope you get this Crystalla. Good bye!" she said with tears in her eyes and she slipped a box into the pot in the statue's hand. Then she quickly left the place…_

Sakura came back to reality. Syaoran saw Sakura starring at the statue for a long time. Sakura slowly moved near the statue and peeked inside the pot in the statue's hand. It was full of dust and something got her attention. She saw a box like structure covered with dust. Sakura slowly slid her hand inside and took out that box. The box was made of heavy iron and it was rusty.

Syaoran saw the entire thing and he quickly turned away before Sakura could see him. The rest of the day went silently and Sakura seemed to be normal. By evening they returned home. When all of them were sitting on the couch and Tomoyo was showing them the video she took inside the palace. After sometime Sakura stood up picking her bag, "Guys I'm getting a headache, I'll go and get some rest in my room. I'll come down for dinner." She said. "Okay." Tomoyo said.

Sakura turned to leave but Syaoran grabbed her hand. "Stay here." He said.

"Syaoran leave me. I'm having a…"

Syaoran didn't let her finish, "Stop lying Sakura. Tell us the truth." He said.

"What truth?" she challenged.

"The truth about your strange behavior and the truth about that small box you found today." Syaoran replied.

"I'm not hiding anything." Sakura shouted.

"Stop acting! Tell us the truth now." Syaoran demanded. Sakura stayed silent and Syaoran continued, "Don't you trust us? We will do our best to help you. Open your mouth Sakura. Trust us..." Syaoran continued.

"Okay, okay. I'll tell you." Sakura finally said.

Sakura came and sat on the couch and let out a heavy sigh. "As Syaoran said something is happening around me. I can tell that I'm not normal. This all started the day before we came here. It was a strange dream. The dream continued disturbing me and I began to hear her voice." Sakura stopped. "What dream?" Eriol asked. "Very strange. The entire place was full of mist and I saw a girl with a long hair…" Sakura was interrupted by Jim, "The girl you tried to show Syaoran?" he asked and Sakura nodded.

Then Sakura continued, "In my next dream I was standing at the middle of a large hall which was grandly decorated. The hall was the same place inside the palace. And after sometime the girl I saw in my first dream came down the stairs. She was the princess and they arrangements were for her 18th birthday. Her name was 'Crystalla Freyre'. Today when I saw the same place inside the palace I fainted." Sakura stopped and everyone was silent.

Syaoran was the first to speak, "Then what happened?" he urdged.

"This morning I was standing alone in that passage and my dream continued. I saw Crystalla talking to her friends Kelly and Daisy. But they could not see me. Then Syaoran came and everything became normal." Sakura said.

"It may be it's just your imagination." Meia said. Sakura smiled lightly, "I know you would tell me this but what about this box?" Sakura took the small box from her bag and placed it in front of them.

"What's this?" Eriol asked. "Then box I found in the statue pot. Then I also had a vision of Kelly one of Crystalla's friends placing this inside the pot of that statue." Sakura explained. "Then you are telling us that Kelly placed this box there many years ago?" Jim asked. "I think so." Sakura replied. Syaoran came and sat near Sakura, "Lets open it." He said. The box was rusty and it was hard to open. Syaoran opened it and took out a letter form it. "I think this is a message and it does not look like paper." Jim said. "Yes, this is animal skin. Many years ago people used only animal skins for writing letters." Eriol explained. "But how has it has survived this long." Meia said. "Animal skin easily preserves, even after this long. It's actually better then paper," Eriol told Meia.

They were very anxious to read it. "Hey come on lets read." Syaoran said and placed the letter before all of them. "The style of writing is different." Tomoyo said and Sakura started to read the letter.

 _'_ _Crystalla, it's me Kelly. You and your parents are in great danger. I overheard Jack's plan and he imprisoned me. Prince Reichard Scholten only just saved me in time. Further more he is doing his best to save your family also. He is on his way to meet Jean Laporte. He will return soon. Crystalla don't let your father believe Jack and his father, please. Prince Reichard will save you. I'm leaving the kingdom Crystalla. Yes, if Jack finds me he would definitely kill me. I have to run for my life. Take care and good bye forever…'_

Sakura finished reading the letter with tears staining her cheeks. "That's all?" Meia asked and Sakura nodded. "Kelly wrote this to Crystalla but Crystalla didn't get this. Something bad probably had happened to her not long after this." Eriol said. "I think Crystalla is trying to explain me something." Sakura said looking at the letter. "Yes, you are right." Syaoran supported. "Then you believe that Crystalla is wandEriolg as a ghost?" Jim asked skeptically. "I don't know. But I would like to know about her." Sakura said. "Then we can ask one person, that is if you want." Eriol said. "Who?" Syaoran asked. "Sally's grandma." Jim replied. "Ok tomorrow we will meet her. We are going to analyze the history of a beautiful princess. This will be interesting." Syaoran said and smiled.

 **Chapter 6:**

 **Mysteries of the Freyre Family**

After finishing the dinner all of them went to their rooms. "Good night Sakura." Syaoran said before she goes into her room. Sakura went near and hugged him, "Thanks Syaoran! I really feel somewhat relieved after telling my problem to my friends. I'm happy that you guys will be there to help me. Good night Syaoran!" Sakura said and separated from him. "I would like to help you Sakura." Syaoran smiled at her. Then they both went to their rooms.

Sakura entered her room and she felt very tired. She quickly fell asleep. It was a peaceful and dreamless sleep. The clock reached 2 am and her dreams started.

 _Sakura was standing in the middle of darkness. Suddenly mist came from everywhere and surrounded her. Sakura was not able to see anything due to the mist. Then the mist slowly cleared and she was standing in the middle of a garden. Yes, it was the garden inside the palace. Sakura saw a girl sitting near the fountain. Of course it was Crystalla._

 _Sakura tried to move near her but she could not move. After sometime Kelly and Daisy came there to see Crystalla. "Crystalla we got news for you!" Kelly shouted. "Yes, it's very interesting." Daisy added. "What is that interesting news?" Crystalla asked. "It's about the Prince we mentioned yesterday." Kelly answered. "Ok. Is something interesting about him?" Crystalla asked._

" _Of course he is very interesting. The Prince is Chinese origin. They are one of the most famous clans in China. His name is Reichard Scholten." Kelly said. "And many people say that he is really handsome, brave, talented, majestic…" Daisy went on and Crystalla stopped her, "Just tell why he is coming here?" she asked. "Don't worry Crystalla; they are not planning for any engagements." Kelly informed. "Then why he is coming here?" Crystalla asked. "He is just coming for a friendly visit." Daisy replied._

 _Crystalla could not understand, "Friendly visit?" she asked again. "Yes, for a long time the Scholten family had maintained a friendly relation with us. Now their Prince is coming for a friendly visit." Kelly explained. "When is he coming?" Crystalla asked. "Next week." Daisy replied. "How do you guys know about this?" Crystalla questioned. "Simple, our army head Jean Laporte is Daisy's father remember?" Kelly asked and Crystalla nodded. "Did your father tell you about this?" Crystalla asked Daisy. "No. I heard him talking to my mother about this." Daisy smiled._

 _Crystalla was confused, "Why didn't my father tell me about the visit of the Prince?" she asked. "We don't know." Kelly replied. At that time a maid came there, "Princess Crystalla the King wants to see you…" she told her. Crystalla got up, "Kelly, Daisy I'll see you later." She said and went to see her father. Again the mist slowly covered the entire place and the surrounding changed._

 _The entire place was dark again. Sakura was able to move now. "So you told your friends about me." Crystalla asked standing away from Sakura. "What are you trying to tell me Crystalla? Why are you disturbing me?" Sakura asked. Crystalla laughed, "You will find it soon Sakura. I'm not trying to disturbe you; I just want to tell you about what happened in the past." Crystalla said. "Why do I have to know about the past?" Sakura asked. "As I already said, you'll soon find out." Crystalla replied._

" _Why are you hiding your face from me Crystalla? Are you afraid to show your identity?" Sakura asked. "You want to see me?" Crystalla asked. "Show me your face." Sakura said. "Then come near." Crystalla said and Sakura started to run towards her. Crystalla started to vanish and by the time Sakura reach the place Crystalla completely vanished. But Crystalla had left something there. Sakura bend down and picked it. It was a hand mirror. Sakura saw her own face in the mirror. Then the dream ended._

Sakura woke up and it was only 5 am. She could not sleep anymore. ' _Why is she explaining me about the past? What do I have to do with that? Why did she leave that hand mirror?' Sakura's mind was full of questions that she couldn't answer._ She got more and more confused when she thought about the dream. By 7:30 am all of them came down. They were eating their breakfast, "So Sakura did you have any strange dreams last night?" Meia asked. "Yes, Crystalla talked to me last night." Sakura answered.

"Tell us about that." Jim said. "First I want to meet Sally's grandma and talk to her about this. She only knew about Crystalla." Sakura replied. "She is right we need to talk about this with her. So Jim do you know where she lives?" Syaoran asked. "I don't know. We have to search her house." Jim replied. "Ok." Syaoran said. They just got out of their house and to their luck surprise, they saw Sally. "Hey Sally wait!" Eriol shouted and she turned. "Sally it's nice to see you again." Tomoyo said. Sally smiled, "It's nice to see you guys too." She said.

"Sally we have something important to discus with you grandma. Can we meet her?" Syaoran asked. "Why do you want to see her? She might get angry on seeing you guys." Sally replied. "It's very important. We need her help. Please take us to see her." Meia said. "You guys need her help? Ok, and then follow me. I'll take you to my house." Sally accepted and she took them to her house. "Please sit here for a little bit. I'll go and come back with my grandma." Sally replied and went. They all sat on the couch and waited for them.

Sally came with her grandma; she helped her grandma to sit down, then she sat with her also. "What do you want?" Sally's grandma asked. Then all were silent and Sakura decided to talk, "We want to know about Princess Crystalla." She said. "Why do you want to know about her?" grandma asked. "If I tell you the reason, will you tell me about her?" Sakura asked. "First tell me the reason." Grandma replied. Sakura explained her everything including the last dream. Grandma didn't reply. "Can you help me?" Sakura asked.

Grandma looked at her, "Ok I'll tell you about her." she said and took a deep breath before starting, "Crystalla Freyre was the one and only daughter of George Freyre and Garcia Freyre. She was one of the most beautiful Princesses ever. She loves painting, dancing and singing. She fall in love with Prince Reichard Scholten. He also loved her very much. Even both their families made arrangements for their marriage. But after their engagement many problems disturbed the Freyre family, including the murder of the army chief Jean Laporte who was very loyal to the King, and then sudden death of King and Queen. Then one of the minister's son Jack Roberts became the king." She stopped.

They all were eagerly listening. "Then what happened to Crystalla and Reichard?" Syaoran asked. "No one knows about that. It's a mystery. No one knew how Jack declared himself as the king. No one knows what happened to Crystalla and Reichard. When Jack became the king he closed and sealed Crystalla's room and ordered that no one should open or go inside it even for cleaning. But poor Jack did not live long. One day he went for hunting and he didn't return. Then he was found dead in the middle of the forest in a very strange way. People believed that it must be the sprit of the king and queen that could have killed him. They started to emigrate from the kingdom. The kingdom was deserted by the people." She finished.

Sakura was a little bit confused, "Did the people think Crystalla died?" she asked. "They don't know what happened to her. Some believed that she died and she is guarding the palace. Others believed that she went to a distant land with Reichard. Nobody knows what exactly happened to her. Don't ignore her; she had given you the chance of finding her past. You only can find the mystery behind the Freyre family." Grandma said. "I won't waste this chance. I want to know what she is trying to tell me and why she is telling me about her past." Sakura replied. "We will help you through this." Syaoran assured her. "If you want any more information, all you have to do is ask me. I would gladly help you." Sally's grandma said. "Thanks." Sakura replied.

 **Chapter 7:**

 **The Necklace and the Painting**

After sometime they left to the palace. "What are we going to do there today?" Eriol asked. "Simple, we are going to search for clues hiding inside the palace." Syaoran answered. "I'm sure that the castle holds a lot of clues than we think." Sakura said. They reached the palace. "How can we start our search?" Tomoyo asked. "I'll start from the garden. Because yesterday my dream ended in the garden and I'm sure that it will continue from there today. And I want to go alone." Sakura said. "You are right, you can go. We will search the other places." Syaoran agreed. "Okay. Then all should be here by 1:00 pm." Jim said looking at his watch. It was 10:30 am now.

Sakura started to walk towards the garden. Syaoran and others went in separate directions. Sakura reached the garden and went near the fountain where Crystalla was sitting in her dream. _Brilliant thinking Sakura, you know where I would give you the next hint. Now I don't want to waste your time. So let me give the next hint. Sakura heard Crystalla's voice tell and the surrounding started to change._ The old garden was full of fresh and beautiful flowers now, the entire garden looked wonderful. Sakura looked around and she found Crystalla walking away from the garden.

 _Sakura started to follow her. Crystalla went through a passage and reached the main hall of the palace, then she went upstairs and Sakura followed her. Crystalla finally entered a small meeting hall. Sakura tried to follow her into the room but could not, she was not able to move further. So she stood near the door and listened to the conversation. Crystalla was standing before her mother and father. 'They must be George Freyre and Garcia Freyre;' Sakura thought._

" _Crystalla do you know why I called you?" King asked. "No father." She answered sincerely. "Then let me tell you. We have invited Prince Reichard Scholten for a friendly visit and he gladly accepted it. Soon he will be arriving here." The king informed. "Ok father. Is that all you want to tell?" Crystalla asked. "There's a lot to tell you Crystalla." The queen said. "What else?" Crystalla asked. "Behave nice to the price. Don't show you pride to him. Talk politely, don't insult him…" the queen advised her to behave nice. "Ok mother. Shall I go now?" Crystalla asked. "Yes, you can go." The king said and Crystalla left the room through the other door of the room._

 _Now Sakura was able to move and she started to follow Crystalla again. Crystalla was walking through a passage, Jack came from the opposite side. Jack stopped as he saw Crystalla but she didn't mind him, she simply passed him. But Jack grabbed her hand. "Leave me, Jack. How dare you do this?" Crystalla asked angrily. "I even dare to kiss you Crystalla." Jack replied and it made Crystalla more angry. "Princess please forgive my son," A man approached them. "Please, I promise he won't behave like this again. Please don't tell this to your father. Please." The man begged._

 _Jack loosened his grip on Crystalla's hand. "Ask your son to behave well minister Wilson Roberts. He is crossing his limits. If I tell my father about his behavior he will have to spend his whole life time in the prison. Mind your behavior Jack Roberts." With that Crystalla left. When Crystalla was out of range to listen Wilson snatch his son up by his shirt,"Are you mad Jack?" Wilson asked his son. "Yes, mad about her. I want her." Jack replied. "You only want her? You don't want this kingdom to be yours?" Wilson asked. "If she is mine the kingdom will be mine. This kingdom does not have a prince. She is the only princess. If I marry her I will be the next king." Jack replied._

 _Wilson smiled as he placed his son back down, "That only happens when she agrees to marry you. But she won't agree to marry you son. To tell the truth, she hates you. But we can make this kingdom ours and after that she will definitely be yours whether she likes it or not son." He said cunningly. "We have to plan well for this." Jack replied. "We can start planning after the visit of the Prince." Wilson said. "No, we have to start planning now itself. I don't know why but something tells me that this prince will give me a lot of trouble." Jack replied with a serious look. "How are we going to start our work?" Wilson asked. Jack smiled evilly, "I know, so you don't worry." With that Jack started to walk away._

Then the surrounding was back to normal. Sakura snapped from her day dream as she looked around and the place was full of dust and the walls were heavily damaged. Sakura didn't know which way Crystalla went and Sakura went into a room casually. That room seemed to be bigger that the other rooms she went. That room was full of dust and almost everything in that room was damaged. She went near a damaged shelf. There was a medium size box which was beautifully designed.

Sakura took that box and blew away the dust over it. She slowly opened the box. Inside the box was a beautiful antique necklace. It looked gorgeous. Also a small note was placed with that necklace. She opened the note and it read,

 _For the most beautiful Princess in the world, Crystalla!_

 _With Love,_

 _Reichard_

Sakura put the letter back inside the box and closed it. ' _Is this Crystalla's room or Reichard's room? Grandma said that Crystalla's room was sealed but this room was not sealed. So Reichard must have stayed here when he came to the visit. Why didn't he give this to her? First I have to see whether I can find any other clues other than this,' Sakura thought._

There were many things dumped in that closet. Deep inside the closet she found a framed canvas painting. She slowly took it out. The painting was full of dust. She took a small cloth from her bag and cleaned it. She could not believe what she saw in the painting. Sakura lightly shivered. ' _What the hell is happening here? How can this happen?' Sakura could not believe her eyes._

 **Chapter 8:**

 **Syaoran or Reichard?**

Sakura took the painting and the box in her hand and stated to walk out from the room. She didn't mind to search the entire room, now she just wants to show this painting to others and see their reaction. The time was now 1:00 pm. Sakura was patiently waiting for the others at the entrance of the palace. Soon all the others arrived. "Hey you came soon. Didn't you see Crystalla today?" Meia asked sitting next to Sakura. "Did you guys find anything?" Sakura asked. "No! We only searched few places. I think you only can find the clues." Eriol said. "I agree with her." Jim said.

Syaoran stood silent. "Is something wrong Syaoran?" Sakura asked with concern. "Yes, I was just searching for clues and I saw a room which was closed. I thought it was Crystalla's room." He stopped. "So, did you find her room?" Tomoyo asked. "Did you go in?" Meia asked. "Guys wait! Let me explain. It was not her room. I think it was Jack's room." Syaoran said. "How do you know that it was Jack's room?" Jim asked. "I found an old sword in that room. In the handle of that sword Jack's name was inscribed. I took that sword in my hand and…" Syaoran didn't complete. "And then what?" Eriol asked.

Syaoran took a deep breath before starting, "I took that sword in my hand and blood started to drop from the tip of the sword. Suddenly my hands were full of blood. I dropped the sword down and the blood disappeared. Then I heard a voice. She said, _'I thought you are not afraid of blood Syaoran.'_ I asked who she is and she replied, _'I think you know the answer'_ Then I tried to talk to her but she didn't reply. It must be Crystalla. But why did she speak to me? I can't understand." He was totally confused. "I can understand." Sakura said looking at Syaoran.

Syaoran looked at Sakura, "What do you understand?" he asked. "See this and you will understand." Sakura replied and showed others the painting she found. "Oh my god!" Meia's mouth went wide open. "I can't believe this." Eriol was stunned. "This is impossible!" Tomoyo was shocked. "Syaoran do you have any idea about this?" Jim asked unbelievingly. Syaoran was speechless. The person in the painting was like a carbon copy of Syaoran. He had the same messy brown hair and stunning amber eyes.

Sakura started to speak, "This is not you Syaoran. This is Prince Reichard Scholten and Crystalla drew this painting. You can see her sign at the bottom of the painting." She explained. "How do you know that this is Prince Reichard?" Eriol asked. "I found this in his room and I also found that necklace box there. The note inside that box only made me confirm that it was Reichard's room." Sakura said. Tomoyo opened the box and read the note inside. "So Reichard bought this necklace for Crystalla?" Meia asked and Sakura nodded, "But he didn't give her." she said.

Syaoran just stared at the painting. Sakura slowly went near him, "What are you thinking?" she asked. "How…I mean…He looks like me. How's it possible?" Syaoran trembled. "Correction Syaoran, you only look like him. I think this matter is very serious than we thought. I think you are Prince Reichard Scholten in the past Syaoran. You may think that I'm crazy but this must be the truth. And I have to find the identity of Crystalla too. Then only we can get a good solution for this mystery." Sakura said.

Syaoran was confused, "If you think that I'm Reichard, then why don't I remember anything about my past?" he asked.

"That's why Crystalla is here to explain." Sakura replied.

"Then Crystalla must be telling about the past to me not you." Syaoran said.

"I was also thinking about that." Sakura said.

"Maybe she is here to take you with her Syaoran." Eriol said.

"Yes, I agree with him." Jim added.

"Stop kidding guys. This matter is serious." Meia shouted.

"Syaoran let's talk about this after going home." Sakura said. Everyone nodded in engreement to wanting to end the day as they proceeded on their way home.

Sakura was sitting in the couch with Meia and Tomoyo. Eriol and Jim went to grab some snacks from the kitchen. Syaoran went to him room to have a shower. He came down after sometime and he overheard the girl's conversation. They were discussing about the painting. Meia took the necklace and put it on. "How is it?" she asked. "Beautiful." Sakura smiled at her friend. "Crystalla must be very lucky to have a boyfriend like Reichard." Meia said. "Yes, he should be very caring towards her." Tomoyo said.

"Sakura you said that Reichard is Syaoran's past. Maybe Syaoran will also take care of his girlfriend like Reichard." Meia said.

"No! He is different from Reichard in that matter." Sakura said quickly.

"How do you say that?" Tomoyo asked.

"Because Syaoran likes teasing others, so he would always tease his girlfriend. I'm sure about that." Sakura replied, Tomoyo and Meia smiled on hearing this. "Well, Syaoran does not tease everyone. He likes to tease you only Sakura. So, do you think that Syaoran has some interest in making you as his girlfriend?" Meia asked and Sakura blushed. "No! I didn't mean like that. I just want to say that Syaoran's character must be different from Reichard. That's all." Sakura said trying to hide her blush.

Tomoyo and Meia saw Sakura blushing hardly, "You two will make a cute pair." Tomoyo said and Sakura's face was like a tomato now.

"Guys please change the topic." Sakura begged. "Okay. Let talk about Reichard then. I say that Reichard is very handsome. Do you guys agree with me?" Meia asked taking the painting in her hand.

"I agree." Tomoyo said. "What about you?" Meia asked Sakura. "Of course he is very handsome and attractive." Sakura replied. "Syaoran is also very handsome and attractive, isn't it?" Meia asked smiling lightly. Sakura got up, "Sorry, I know where you are coming again. I'm going to my room." With that Sakura left for her room.

Syaoran heard the entire conversation and he also went upstairs. He was waiting for Sakura. Sakura saw Syaoran waiting before her room. He was smiling playfully. "Why are you waiting here?" Sakura asked. "So, you think that I'm handsome?" Syaoran asked. "Did you overhear us?" she asked. "Yes, but I didn't do that in purpose. I just came down, at that time you girls were talking about Me." he explained. "For your information, we were not talking about you. We were talking about Reichard." Sakura said and was about to open her room.

Syaoran grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him, "You only said that I was Reichard in the past. So, if you say Reichard is handsome, you should agree that I'm handsome too." He said. "No, I won't agree with that." She replied. "Ok. But I think that you look very beautiful." Syaoran said and leaving her hand. Then he started to walk away from her. Sakura blushed lightly, "Syaoran!" she called and he turned. "Uhm…you…you too look handsome like Reichard." She smiled and quickly went into her room. Syaoran saw her smile and he felt very happy. Some unknown feeling made him to feel like he was in heaven. Sakura closed the door and leaned against it. She was not able to control her smile. ' _Do I really look that beautiful?' she asked herself._

 **Chapter 9:**

 **True Identities**

Sakura could not her control her smile for some reason that she don't know. She fell back on her bed and hugged her pillow tightly. She closed her eyes and the first thing that came before her was 'Syaoran'. She smiled again. _Why did you make me feel like this Syaoran? You are the one who always tease me but you will always be there to help me. May be you inherited the helping tendency from Reichard. Wait! Reichard?... yes, if Syaoran is Reichard in the past then Syaoran must be Crystalla's lover. Did Crystalla come back to take him along with her like Eriol and Jim said._ She got up with confusion.

Sakura's smile faded as she thought about Crystalla, ' _Will she take him away from me. Wait! Wait!... why am I worrying about that? Syaoran is only my friend not more than that. But Crystalla loves him…'_ she was thinking deeply. Suddenly she saw a bright flash through her window followed by a heavy sound. It started to rain heavily with roaring thunder. She slowly went near the window and closed it. She was really afraid of thunders. Sakura was very much disturbed and she was not able to sleep.

Sakura left her room and she was wandering in the hallway before her room. She leaned against the wall and watched the rain. She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of the rain. Sakura heard some other pleasant music along with the sound of the heavy rain. It was coming from downstairs. Sakura went down and saw Syaoran. He was lying on the couch near the fire place and he was holding a guitar in his hand. His eyes were closed and his hands were playing the guitar gently. Sakura slowly approached him and was stunned by his music skill.

Syaoran stopped playing the guitar after sometime. Sakura clapped standing behind him. He quickly opened his eyes and found Sakura standing behind him. "That was mind-boggling Syaoran! Wonderful!" she greeted. "Stop kidding." Syaoran replied and turned. "Hey I'm not kidding. You are really good in playing guitar." She said and sat near him, "Won't you say thanks for praising your talent?" she asked with a smile. Syaoran smiled, "Thanks Sakura!" he said happily. "Why are you sitting here? Don't you feel sleepy?" she asked. "I want to ask you the same question." He replied and smiled.

Sakura looked at him, "I just can't sleep." She said slowly. "Why? Is something disturbing you?" Syaoran asked and started to play the guitar. Sakura remained silent. "Were you thinking about Crystalla?" Syaoran asked. "Yes, how do you know that?" she asked. "Simple guess. I thought you were happy now." He said. "What made you think that I'm happy now?" she asked. Syaoran looked at her serious face, "So you are not happy? We found that I'm Reichard in the past, so if Crystalla takes me along with her you will be happy, isn't it?" he answered not even looking at her.

Sakura quickly grabbed the guitar form his hand and placed it on the table before. "Look here Syaoran; she won't take you with her. She is just here to explain about the past. I'm sure you will not leave **me**." The last sentence escaped her mouth. Syaoran was looked at her differently. "I...I mean…she won't take you away from your friends and family." She tried to explain. Syaoran simply smiled, "So you do care about me." he said. "Of course, you are my friend." She replied and smiled. "For the first time in the world history you accepted me as your friend." He said with a laugh.

Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other for sometime. "So we are friends." He said.

"Yes." She replied.

"Just friends?" Syaoran pushed. Sakura didn't know what to say. "I mean we are just friends and not close friends?" he explained.

Sakura felt a little disappointed but didn't show it, "Ok, we are close friends." She replied. "It's getting late; I'm going to my room." Sakura said and got up. They both went upstairs. Sakura entered her room, "Good night Syaoran." She said.

Syaoran came near her, "Good night. I want to ask you something." He said.

"What?" she asked.

"Are we **'** **just close friends'**?" with that Syaoran went to his room.

Sakura stood there with confusion. ' _What does he mean by that? I will never understand him. Now he left me in confusion…'_ Sakura closed the door and it was already 1:00 am now. She fell on her bed jadedly and started to sleep. That night she had a peaceful sleep and no dreams disturbed her. Sakura came down by 8:00 am. She found Syaoran sitting on the couch. "Syaoran, good morning." She said and sat near him. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?" He asked. "Yes. No dreams yesterday." she said with a smile.

Sakura want to ask him what he meant yesterday night, but she didn't know how to start. Syaoran saw her expression, "What is it?" he asked. "Nothing…I mean…Yesterday night…yesterday night you asked me that question and I don't know what it meant." She said. "What question?" he asked casually. "The question you asked me before going to your room." She replied. "I don't remember." He said. "You asked if we just close friends.'" She said and Syaoran started to laugh. "Why are you laughing?" Sakura asked. "Are you still thinking of that? I just asked it to see your expression. So you thought about me the entire night?" he said between his laughter.

Sakura's temper raised and she took the cushion and started to beat him. "Hey stop…" he didn't finish as she hit him in the face. Syaoran grabbed the pillow and threw it away. "Sakura, stop acting like a kid." He said. "I was not thinking about you the entire night. So don't dream." She said with a little anger. "Yes you were." He teased. "No!" she shouted back.

"Yes you were."

"No! I didn't"

"Yes"

"No!"

"Yes"

"No!"

"Yes"

"No! I didn't think of you and form now on we are not close friends." She shouted. "Really? Then we are more than close friends." Syaoran said and placed his hand around her shoulder. Sakura pushed him back and Syaoran dragged her along with him. She fell over him and their faces were so close. Both of their hearts were beating fast now. Sakura was completely lost in his startling amber eyes. And Syaoran was completely mesmerized by her iridescent emerald eyes. He glanced at her rose red lips, and was about to lean up and feather her lips with a kiss.

 _'_ _Ding Dong, Ding Dong, the door bell rang.'_

Sakura and Syaoran snapped from their dream. "I'll get it." Sakura said and got up. It was Anson standing with groceries in his hands with his hair dripping over his shoulders, "I went to the nearby shop to buy some things." He said with a smile. "Oh! I thought you were in the kitchen. Want a towel?" She said and gave him way to go in. " Yes, please," He replied. She handed him a towel to dry off with and his eyes were glued to Meia. " Just ask her out already," Sakura said grinning. Anson blushed deeply and nodded, " I'm waiting for the right time."

"What are we going to do today?" Eriol said, breaking the ice. "Today we have to search Reichard and Jack's rooms for more clues." Sakura said. "Eriol and Anson search Jack's room. Meia and Tomoyo search Reichard's room." Syaoran said. "Ok. But a small exchange. I'll go with Tomoyo and Anson will go with Meia." Eriol suggested. Syaoran smiled knowingly, "Ok." He said. Syaoran and Sakura told them the direction and they left to their destination.

Sakura and Syaoran were left alone. "Now what do we do?" Sakura asked. "Let's stay together." He said and slowly grabbed her hand. A sudden cool breeze passed them and the surrounding started to change. They both shivered and opened their eyes. "This is how you feel when Crystalla is near." Syaoran asked. "Yes, see the surrounding is changing." Sakura explained.

 _The main hall of the palace was beautifully decorated. Syaoran looked around with confusion, "Sakura what's happening?" he asked her. "This is our next clue." Sakura explained. "There are many people here. Won't they see us?" Syaoran asked. "They won't see you and they won't hear you. We are just watching a scene that happened in the past, I mean your past." She answered._

 _Wilson and Jack came down the stairs. "Syaoran see there. It's Jack and his father Wilson Roberts." Sakura pointed them. "They look familiar." Syaoran said. "Yes. You are Reichard in the past and you should know them." Sakura replied._

" _Father, Fenton will be here soon. I have made all the arrangements." Jack told Wilson. "Good!" Wilson replied. At that time the King and Queen came down. "Wilson is everything ready?" the king asked. "Of course majesty, I have done all the arrangements to welcome the Prince." Wilson replied. "The Prince will be here soon." The King said. A maid came there, "Majesty the Prince has entered the kingdom. He will be here within 10 minutes." She informed. "Garcia lets wait near the entrance to welcome him." The king said to the queen and she nodded._

" _They are Crystalla's mom and dad." Sakura told Syaoran. "Where's Crystalla?" Syaoran asked. "I'm also searching for her." Sakura replied. "Syaoran come let's see the arrival of the Prince." She said and dragged him to the entrance. Finally the Prince arrived. Prince Reichard Scholten stepped out of his carriage. He was truly handsome and he had the majestic look of a prince. "Syaoran he is really more handsome than you." Sakura whispered and Syaoran gave her a peculiar look, " That wasn't very nice, Sakura."_

" _Welcome Prince Reichard Scholten! Welcome!" the King greeted him. "I'm glad to see you King George Freyre. And meet my friend Frank Vermont. Frank will stay here with me throughout the trip." Reichard explained. "Good to see you Frank. And meet my wife Garcia." The king said. "Reichard and Frank bowed. "Nice to see you too, queen Garcia Freyre." Reichard said. "And Prince Reichard meet my minister Wilson Roberts and this is his son Jack Roberts. Then this is my army head Jean Laporte…" the king was explaining to Reichard._

 _Sakura was closely watching Reichard's each and every moment. The way he look, the way he speak, the way he smile, she liked everything about him. Syaoran saw Sakura slowly moving towards Reichard. Sakura stood before Reichard and watched him more closely. It was like she had a crush on Reichard at the first sight._

 _Syaoran looked around and saw a beautiful girl coming down the stairs. She had beautiful brown hair and shimming emerald eyes just like Sakura. Syaoran was taken aback when he saw her face completely. "Sak…Sakura?" Syaoran was confused. She passed him and went near the queen. "Oh Crystalla you are here." The queen said. "Crystalla?" Syaoran asked himself._

" _Prince Reichard, meet my daughter Crystalla Freyre." the Queen said and Reichard turned to see her. Sakura also turned to see Crystalla. This time Sakura saw Crystalla's face and she froze. Reichard slowly went near Crystalla and took her hand and place a gentle kiss, "Good to see you Princess Crystalla." Reichard said and smiled. At that time Sakura started to faint and Syaoran got her._

Then the surrounding was back to normal. "Sakura! Wake up!" Syaoran splashed some water on her face. Sakura got up after 5 minutes. "Syaoran I saw Crystalla and she… she…" Sakura was not able to finish her sentence. "She looks like you, Sakura." Syaoran finished it for her. "I can't believe this." Sakura shook her head. "You have to because you are Crystalla in the past and I'm Reichard. This is our true identity from the past." Syaoran said and helped her to get up. "What's happening around us?" Sakura said and placed a hand over her head.

 **Chapter 10:**

 **Jack's return**

Syaoran and Sakura were totally confused now. "What are we going to do Syaoran? I mean what does the past want us to do?" Sakura asked. "How can I know about that?" Syaoran replied. _"May be I can help you."_ Sakura and Syaoran heard Crystalla's voice and turned. Crystalla was standing before them. Sakura quickly went before her, "What do you want from us?" she asked _. Crystalla smiled,_ _"I'll tell you. But from now on you two have to be careful. Each and every_ _second you have to be very mindful." She said and looked at them._

Sakura and Syaoran didn't understand what Crystalla is trying to say. "Why do we have to be careful?" Syaoran asked. _"I'll explain you."_ Crystalla replied and looked at the blue sky. Crystalla took a deep breath, _"Once you two discover about your true identities in the past, Jack will be able to gain his powers. Now_ _Syaoran knows that he was Reichard in the past and Sakura you know that you were me. Later on today is a full moon day, a perfect day to release his_ _powers." She explained._

"Why is he after us?" Sakura asked. _Crystalla looked down, "To kill you, but you two can fight against him. He is taking his revenge for what happened in the past_ _and I'm trying to keep up the promise I made to Reichard." She answered._ "What was the promise you made with Reichard?" Syaoran asked. _Crystalla smiled, "I can't tell you now. When time comes you will realize what the promise is."_ She replied. "If Syaoran and I work together will we be able to escape from Jack?" Sakura asked. _"To succeed over Jack you two must have the strength in your hearts." Crystalla replied._

"So you are saying that we don't have enough strength to fight Jack?" Syaoran asked. _"Yes, but you two can gain that strength." Crystalla replied._ "How?" Sakura asked. _Crystalla smiled, "I can't tell you. You have to find the answer yourself. Then I want to tell you one important thing. You two have to destroy Jack's_ _power within the next full moon day. If his powers survive until next full moon day, I won't be here to explain and guide you because he will destroy me, and then he will be able to take a living form." She explained._

"How did Jack get all these powers?" Sakura asked. _"Jack used to believe and practice black magic a lot." Crystalla answered._ "You are a spirit and you should be able to fight Jack." Sakura said _. "Who said I'm a spirit, Sakura? I'm not a spirit or ghost. I'm just your_ ** _memories of the past_** _in the form of Crystalla._ _My purpose is to recite you what happened in the past. I can't do anything more than that." Crystalla answered clearly._ "You are my memories of the past?" Sakura asked. _"Yes… Sakura, Syaoran be careful. It's time for me to go." Crystalla said and started to vanish._ "Hey, wait!" Syaoran shouted but Crystalla was gone and they were alone once more.

Eriol and Tomoyo were searching Jack's room. They had been searching for more than an hour and still they didn't find anything. "I'm tired of searching." Tomoyo said and let out a heavy sigh. "Me too." Eriol said and leaned against the wall. Eriol suddenly felt something strange, he stared at Tomoyo, observing her but suddenly he felt the floor he was standing on lightly moved. "Tomoyo, this place is shaking." Eriol said and patted the floor, the sound was different. "I think something is under this place." Eriol said and tried to move the stone in that place. "Tomoyo, I need your help." He said. Tomoyo and Eriol finally moved the stone away.

Eriol took a torch from his bag and flashed light inside the passage. They saw stairs leading down the passage. Eriol got ready to go in and Tomoyo grabbed his hand. "Are you sure you want to go in?" she asked. "Yes, are you coming?" he asked. "I'm afraid." She replied. "Don't worry I'll be with you." He assured. Tomoyo grabbed Eriol's hand tightly, he face taking a deep blush and they slowly went down the stairs. "What's this place?" Tomoyo asked looking around. "Hey Tomoyo, look at these books." Eriol pointed to an old rack which was full of old books. "We can take a book for sample." Tomoyo said and took out a book from the rack and place it inside her bag.

Eriol was looking around the room and the torch light fell on some thing sitting at the corner of the wall. "What's that?" Tomoyo asked. That creature had blood red eyes which were shinning like a polished sword and it had sharp teeth, it had sharp claws and it was ready to attack. The creature looked like a wolf but it was bigger than an ordinary wolf. "Tomoyo run!" Eriol shouted and they both hurried towards the stairs. That creature started to chase them. Luckily they both got out and Eriol placed the stone back in the place. The they went to find the others.

Eriol and Tomoyo found Sakura and Syaoran standing with Jim and Meia. "Guys! Let get out of this place, it's not safe." Eriol shouted. "What are you saying?" Jim asked. "We saw a strange creature in Jack's room and it tried to kill us." Tomoyo said with fear. "Explain clearly." Sakura said and Eriol nodded. "We were searching Jack's room….we found a secret passage…there were many books inside…and we found this strange creature…it started to chase us and we luckily escaped for it." Eriol explained them.

Syaoran and Sakura looked at each other. "Crystalla is right. We should be careful." Syaoran said. "What? What did Crystalla tell? Did you guys see her?" Meia asked. Syaoran and Sakura nodded together and then they told their conversation with Crystalla. "I'm sure that the creature will soon come here. So let's get out of here first." Eriol said and they decided to leave the palace.

On their way, "Meia, Jim did you guys find anything?" Tomoyo asked. Meia and Jim smiled, "Yes." They answered. "What was it?" Syaoran asked. Meia took out a bunch of old letters. "What are these?" Sakura asked. "Love letters!" Meia squealed. Sakura stopped walking, "Love letters?" she asked again. "Yes, love letters written by Crystalla to Reichard." Jim answered. Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other and blushed. "We can read the letters after we get home." Eriol said. "No they must be very personal." Syaoran said quickly. Eriol raised an eyebrow, "What are you trying to say?" he asked. Syaoran went and grabbed the letters from Meia's hand and put them inside his bag, "I won't let you guys read it." Syaoran said and started to walk. Eriol watched him walk away, _' What is going on with him now?'_ Eriol thought.

"Hey I forgot something. Eriol and I took this book from Jack's room. We don't know what the book is about and we can't understand the writings in it. May be we should go to Sally's house and ask her grandma about this." Tomoyo said holding the book in her hand. "Ok." Syaoran said and they went to Sally's house. Sally was very much surprised to see them, "Come in!" she welcomed them. Sally served them some fresh juice, "So, do you guys need any help?" she asked. "Yes, we want to talk to grandma." Sakura replied.

 **Chapter 11:**

 **Lucky Escape**

After sometime grandma came from her room and joined them, "Is there something I can do for you?" she asked and sat near Sakura. "Yes, we have a lot to ask." Sakura replied. "What would that be?" grandma asked. Sakura took a deep breath before starting, "We found a lot of things about Crystalla and Reichard. Yes, we found that Syaoran was Reichard in the past and I'm Crystalla in the past." She stopped. "What are you trying to say?" grandma was nearly shocked. "It's true and we are in trouble now." Sakura replied.

"What kind of trouble? Explain clearly." Grandma asked. "I'll explain…" Sakura started to explain all the incidents happened to them. "So Crystalla told you that Jack is back?" grandma asked and Sakura nodded, "We don't know what to do next." She said. "Then we found this book in Jack's room." Tomoyo said and handled the book to grandma. Grandma flipped the pages of the book, "I don't have any idea about this book." She said. "Please don't tell like that, you are the only one who can help us." Eriol said. "I'm willing to help you but I can't read the writings in this book." Grandma replied.

Sally grabbed the book from her grandma and saw the writing in the book, "Ancient writings…uhm…" she started to think, "I know." She shouted. "You can understand the writings?" Syaoran asked. "No, but I know how you can deal with these writings in this book." Sally replied. "How?" Meia asked. Sally smiled, "Simple, you can consult an archeologist. They can tell what the writing say." She suggested.

All their attention turned to Sakura now. "Why are you guys looking at me?" Sakura asked. "Sakura your father is an archeologist, remember?" Jim asked. "Yes. So are we going to tell him about this matter?" Sakura asked. "I'm sure he will be glad to help you in this matter." Syaoran replied and smiled. "I'm afraid to tell him." Sakura said. "Why?" Tomoyo asked. "He will make us to leave this place and we can't solve this mystery forever." Sakura replied. "Then I will go and talk to Mr. Fujitaka about this matter directly." Eriol said.

Sakura looked at all of them for a moment, "What will you do if he doesn't agree with you?" she asked. "Leave this matter to me, I'll bring Mr. Fujitaka here and that's a promise." Eriol assured. "Whatever." Sakura said reluctantly. "Who's coming with me to meet her father?" Eriol asked. "I'll come." Tomoyo raised her hand. "Ok." Eriol replied. "Anything you do, don't let my brother know about this, he will come and literally drag me back home." Sakura said. "Don't worry Sakura dear, we will take care of that too." Tomoyo patted her friend gently.

Then they left Sally's house and went home. "Return soon." Meia said as Eriol started the car. "I'll come back with Mr. Fujitaka. See you guys." Eriol and Tomoyo said and left. It was evening now and Meia, Jim was watching TV while Sakura and Syaoran were out in the garden. Sakura was patiently watching the sky with a worried look. "Are you worried?" Syaoran asked. "Am I looking happy?" Sakura asked back. Syaoran didn't ask anything after that.

Sakura slowly looked at Syaoran, "Syaoran what are we going to do?" she asked.

"No idea." He replied.

"I'm very afraid." Sakura told. "Don't worry we can solve this matter. I'll be with you always." Syaoran placed his hand over hers. "Thanks." Sakura replied after sometime. "Its boring lets do something." Syaoran suggested. "Let's do what?" Sakura asked. "Wait." Syaoran said and went inside.

Syaoran came back holding something in his hands. Sakura blushed lightly when she recognized what they were. "Shall we read them?" Syaoran asked showing her the letters in his hand. Sakura didn't reply and Syaoran sat near her. Then he took one letter and was about to read, at that time Sakura grabbed the letter from him. "Let me read first." She said. "Why?" Syaoran asked raising an eyebrow. "Because Crystalla wrote this letter and I'm Crystalla in the past. So I should read it first." She explained.

Syaoran smiled, "Then Crystalla wrote these letters to Reichard. I'm Reichard in the past so I should read it first." He argued and Sakura hid the letter behind her. "Ok, let's read it together." Sakura finally agreed and handle the letter to Syaoran. They opened the letter and Sakura started to read it,

 _Prince Reichard Scholten I'm not afraid of you. I just came to the garden casually. I don't know that you were there and further it was you who aimed the arrow at me. Actually you tried to kill me and it is a punishable offence. But I wish to forgive you. Please don't write any more letters._

 _-Crystalla._

Sakura was smiling when she finished reading, "You say this as a love letter?" she asked. "This is not a love letter definitely. But why did she write this?" Syaoran asked. "I don't know. But see the last line 'Please don't write anymore letters'" Sakura pointed to the last line in the letter. "May be Reichard wrote a letter to Crystalla and she should have written a reply for that." Syaoran said. "And that reply must be this." Sakura said waving the letter in her hand. "Then where is the letter Reichard wrote?" Syaoran asked. "It must be in Crystalla's room. We should find her room soon to get more clues." Sakura replied. "Come on lets read the next letter." Syaoran said and took another letter, but Sakura stopped him, "No, we will read the next letter tomorrow. Then don't tell others about us reading these letters." Sakura told him and Syaoran nodded.

At that time the bush in the garden started to rustle. Sakura and Syaoran quickly turned towards it, "What was that?" Sakura asked. Suddenly a strange creature jumped out from the bush and it was ready to attack them. Syaoran quickly place the letters inside his pocket and they started to run toward the door. Syaoran tried to open the door but he could not. "Syaoran quick!" Sakura shouted. "I think the door is locked from inside." Syaoran replied. "Did you lock the door when you came back taking the letters?" Sakura asked. "No I didn't lock it." Syaoran replied trying his best to open the door.

"Jim! Meia! Open the door!" Sakura shouted and knocked the door hardly. That blood thirsty creature was only five feet away from them and it jumped toward them. Sakura screamed and Syaoran grabbed the shovel which was near the door and hit it straight against its face. The creature fell back; Syaoran went near and hit it again, again and again until it fainted. He gave a final blow and it the creature collapsed with blood spattingg around. The blood of the creature was in different color, it was dark purple in color. Then the body of the creature started to give out dark fumes and only the ashes were left now. Then the ashes also slowly disappeared.

Sakura was fully shocked and she was immobile now. Syaoran dropped the shovel and tried to open the door again. This time the door opened easily, "Sakura I told you I didn't lock the door." Syaoran said. "Then who locked it?" Sakura asked. "I don't know. First let's go in before something else comes." Syaoran said and they went in quickly. They found Jim and Meia sitting in the couch and watching TV.

"Meia, Jim didn't you here us screaming for help?" Sakura asked. "No." They both replied. "Did you guys lock the front door?" Syaoran asked. "No. We both were here watching TV." Jim replied casually. "Did something happen?" Meia asked seeing the serious looks on their face. "That creature came back, it attacked us and we tried to get in but the door was locked." Syaoran replied. "Oh my god! Then what did you do?" Meia asked. "Syaoran hit it with a shovel. It fell down with blood spattEriolg around, then black fumes came and then only the ashes were left. After sometime the ashes also disappeared." Sakura explained with a horror look in her face. "We must be luck to escape and I don't think that the creature is dead…" Syaoran was telling something and Sakura was not in the mood to listen.

Sakura can't move the picture of the creature away from her mind and it was giving her a headache, "Guys I'm going to take a shower. Let's talk about this later." She said and went upstairs. Sakura opened her room, "Ahhh…." She screamed aloud. Syaoran and other heard her shout. "Come on let's go and see." Syaoran said and they all hurried upstairs.

 **Chapter 12:**

 **Help Arrives**

Sakura saw Syaoran and others coming, she quickly went and hugged Meia, "Sakura what happened?" Meia asked with concern. Sakura was crying hardly and she was not able to speak, "I…op…I opened my room and…and…" she was not able to complete her sentence. "We'll go and see." Syaoran said and they slowly went to Sakura's room. What they saw in her room was really horrible.

Sakura closed her eyes tight unwilling to see it again and others were in utter shock. Sakura's room floor, bed and walls were full of blood. On the wall they saw some writings written with blood. It read,

 _You can't escape from me even in your dream. I'll kill you and finish my revenge. See you soon…_

 _Your venomous enemy,_

 _Jack_

"This is terrible." Jim said in a shocking tone and Meia was speechless. Sakura was still closing her eyes and was hugging Meia tightly. Syaoran stood starring at the writings for a moment. Then he went out from the room, "What are you going to do?" Jim asked. "Wait and see." Syaoran said and after sometime he returned with a bucket of water. Then he went in and splashed water on the writings and started to rub it angryly.

Sakura opened her eyes and saw Syaoran clearing the writings. Meia and Jim could not understand his behavior; they all just stared at him with confusion. "Are you guys going to stare at me forever? I can't clean the entire room myself, so come and help." Syaoran said cleaning the walls. Still no one answered. Syaoran turned to look his friends, "We should not be afraid of Jack. We have to face him with courage and then only we can overcome him. If we are afraid of this simple thing then how are we going to face the upcoming consequences?" he asked.

Meia managed to open her mouth first, "Syaoran this is not a simple thing." She said. "This is a just the beginning, we have a lot of things to face. Jack is just trying to scare us and we have to show that we are not afraid of him. We all should gain the guts to outwit Jack. At least Sakura should have the guts." Syaoran said looking at Sakura with an intense look.

Sakura cleared her eyes, "I understand Syaoran. I'll do my best." She said and went to help Syaoran. "We will be glad to help you." Jim and Meia said and they joined Syaoran. They finished cleaning the room by 10:30pm. "Oh! I'm really tired." Jim said. "All because of that stupid Jack we are doing this cleaning." Meia said. "So you are not afraid of Jack?" Jim asked. "Why should I? He must be afraid of me." Meia replied boldly.

Syaoran felt that it's not safe for Sakura to sleep in her room and he asked Meia to share her room with Sakura. "Good night guys!" Sakura and Meia said and went in. "Good night!" Syaoran and Jim said and went to their rooms. "Sakura shall I ask you a question?" Meia asked. "Yes, what's it?" Sakura asked. "Do you think your father will help you in this matter?" Meia asked. "I don't know. It would be great if he does." Sakura replied. "Hope he will help us." Meia said and smiled.

- **Morning** -

Sakura was still sleeping and Meia rushed into the room, "Sakura wake up!" she shook her friend hardly. Sakura slowly opened her eyes, "What's the matter? Is my father here?" she asked casually. "Hey, how do you know I was going to tell that?" Meia asked. Sakura quickly got up, "Is he really here?" She asked with a surprised look. "Yes, but someone came with him." Meia replied. "Who is that 'someone'?" Sakura asked. Meia smiled lightly, "Of course it's your brother Touya." Sakura fell back on the bed and placed a hand over her forehead, "This can't be happening to me." she sighed heavily.

Sakura came down and found her father and brother talking to Syaoran and other. Fujitaka had the book in his hand. "Dad." Sakura called and Fujitaka turned. "Sakura! I'm glad to see you dear, come and sit we need to discuss this." Fujitaka said. "Dad, I know what you are going to say. We have nothing to discuss, please help me in this matter. I can't escape from this mystery." Sakura informed Fujitaka.

Fujitaka didn't reply but smiled. Syaoran was the one to answer, "Your father is here to help us, Sakura." He said. Sakura was totally surprised, "Really dad?" she asked. "Yes dear. And this book is about black magic. I think this Jack guy must be well versed in this skill." Fujitaka said. "You know Jack?" Sakura asked. "Tomoyo and Eriol explained me everything." Fujitaka replied. "Then you know about the entire mystery right." Sakura asked and Fujitaka nodded.

Sakura turned to her brother Touya who was not happy. His usual gentle green eyes were filled with joy but right now they were partly hidden behind his shaggy red hair. "Why did you come?" Sakura asked frankly.

Touya just gave her a cold stare, "I'm here to watch over you." He replied. "

That's what you are doing from childhood." Sakura replied angrily.

"Look here idiot I don't want you to get in any trouble, that's why I'm here." Touya replied.

"I'm not an idiot and I don't need your help understand?" Sakura asked angrily.

"Don't start you arguments. Please!" Fujitaka tried to control his children. At that time the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." Sakura said and got up quickly. Sakura opened the door and was surprised to see Sally, "Hello Sally, please come in." she greeted. Sakura led Sally to the living room. "Dad, meet Sally." Sakura introduced. "Nice to see you." Fujitaka smiled. "Then Sally meet my only brother Touya." Sakura pointed. Sally smiled faded as she looked at Touya. Touya was also not happy, "Why are you here?" he asked. "My grandma's house is here and I'm Sakura's friend." Sally replied angrily.

Others didn't understand what's going between Touya and Sally. "Do you guys know each other?" Meia asked. "Yes." Both Touya and Sally replied irritatingly. "How?" Tomoyo asked eagerly. "We are college mates." Touya said. "Really." Sakura wondered. "Don't you guys like each other?" Eriol asked. Sally and Touya gave Eriol a stabbing look and he knew what that meant.

Sally turned to Sakura, "Sakura I just came here to give you this." she said and gave her a small chain with a butterfly dollar. "I found this in the forest when I was a small kid. I kept this safe for many years. I thought this chain must be a part of yours mystery so I came to hand over this." Sally said and handed the chain to Sakura. "It's beautiful." Sakura replied. "You found it in the forest when you are a kid? I thought you stole it some where." Touya teased Sally. "Shut up you moron!" Sally shouted without minding the surrounding. "You bitch…" Touya didn't finish as Fujitaka interrupted, "You two please remember that we people are sitting with you here and I don't want to listen to your fights." He said. Sally and Touya exchanged deadly glare and turned away.

"So Mr. Fujitaka do you have any plans to solve this mystery?" Syaoran asked. "First I have to see that palace. Then we will decide." Fujitaka replied. "That's a very big palace; we can't see it fully in one day." Jim said. "Then we will go and stay there." Fujitaka replied. "What? But what about that creature? Jack's after us and we will be in the very place he could easily obtain us and kill us." Sakura was annoyed. "Yes, when we do an archeological project we will camp there until we finish our work. Creature? What creature?" Fujitaka replied. "But this is not an archeological project. Yes, there is a creature of Jack's that's been attacking us. The first sighting of it was at the palace." Syaoran said. "Don't worry we all will stay together. This creature can't get us all. Also, we will get more clues when we stay there and I'm sure it would be helpful to solve our mystery." Fujitaka explained.

"Okay. We will go there and stay. I'm sure we can learn about the past quickly if we stay there." Syaoran said. "Are you sure?" Eriol asked. "Yes." Syaoran answered firmly. "Then it's ok with us." Jim said. Syaoran looked at Sakura, "It's okay with me as long as we stay together." She replied looking at Syaoran. Then Sakura turned to Sally, "You should come with us, please." Sakura said. "Okay, I'll come." Sally agreed. "What about your grandma?" Jim asked. Sally smiled, "Today me and grandma planned to visit my parents and stay with them for a while. I'll cancel my trip and come with you. My grandma will be safe with my parents until then." Sally explained. Fujitaka got up, "Come on, start packing your things, we are going for a mystery trip." He announced as Mr. Fujitaka took the gun off the wall that was there for looks and searched around for the bullets.

 **Chapter 13:**

 **Trapped**

They set their camp before the palace, "Wow! This palace is really a wonderful piece for archeological studies. How come the archeologist around the world didn't know about this palace? This wonderful and beautiful palace." Fujitaka wondered. "Because people in this village don't allow anyone to visit this palace as they believed that the ghost of the princess is wandering in this palace…" Sally explained. "Idiots only believe that freaky story." Touya interrupted. Sally gave a piercing glare towards Touya who returned her a dull look.

Sakura and Syaoran were listening to the conversation, "Your brother surely doesn't like Sally." Syaoran said. Sakura nodded, "But I like the way she fights with my brother." She replied. "Do you know why Touya hates her?" Syaoran asked. "I don't know. May be I'll ask Sally someday." Sakura replied. "Why don't you ask your brother?" Syaoran asked. Sakura smiled, "He will ask a hundreds of cross questions before answering." She rolled her eyes. Syaoran looked around, "Everyone is busy doing some work. Come on let's go." He said and grabbed Sakura's hand. "Syaoran what are you doing?" Sakura asked. "Come with me and you will understand." Syaoran replied.

Sakura followed Syaoran and they finally reached the garden of the palace. "Why are we here?" Sakura asked. Syaoran took a letter from his pocket, "Remember the letter we read on that day?" he asked and Sakura nodded yes. "Good. Read the letter again." He said and handed the letter to her.

 _Prince Reichard Scholten I'm not afraid of you. I just came to the garden casually. I don't know that you were there and further it was you who aimed the arrow at me. Actually you tried to kill me and it is a punishable offence. But I wish to forgive you. Please don't write any more letters._

 _-Crystalla._

"What's the matter with the letter?" Sakura asked. "Crystalla mentioned that she came to the garden casually. So something must have happened here." Syaoran explained. "So you are telling that our next clue is from the garden." Sakura asked and Syaoran nodded yes. Suddenly, _"Yes Syaoran, you are right. I'm going to give you the next clue here only…" Crystalla spoke._ "Crystalla where are you?" Sakura shouted and the surrounding started to change.

 _The damaged garden was full of beautiful and fresh flowers now. Birds were singing sweetly. Then Reichard came there with his friend Frank. They both were holding bow and arrows. "Where shall we practice?" Frank asked. "Mr. Laporte said we can practice in the garden." Reichard replied and aimed at the apple in the tree. The arrow pierced through the air and hit the target correctly, the apple fell down. "Mr. Laporte will come soon. Until then we have to practice like this." Reichard said and aimed at another apple._

 _Sakura and Syaoran saw this, "Reichard looks like Robin Hood with bow and arrow." Sakura passed a comment. "Where's Crystalla?" Syaoran asked. "I think she will come soon." Sakura replied._

" _Daisy, Kelly why are we going to the garden now?" Crystalla asked while walking towards the garden. Sakura tapped Syaoran's shoulder, "Look Crystalla is coming here." She pointed. "Yes, this is going to be interesting. Let's see what happens." Syaoran replied. Reichard and Frank didn't see Crystalla approaching them. Crystalla saw Reichard practicing archery in the garden and stopped walking._

 _Kelly and Daisy turned to Crystalla, "Hey, come on." They said. "No! Prince Reichard is in there. We can't go there now." Crystalla said. Kelly and Daisy smiled, "We are going to meet him." Daisy said. "What? I'm not coming with you guys." Crystalla replied quickly. "Please Crystalla, we can't go and talk with him directly. You are the princess you only can talk with him." Kelly insisted. "No I'm not coming there." Crystalla turned away._

 _At that time Daisy's father Jean Laporte came there. "Oh no my father! He won't be happy to see us standing here. We have to hide!" Daisy said. "Why do I have to hide?" Crystalla asked, but Daisy and Kelly drag her behind a bush to hide. The bush rustled and Reichard turned towards it. "Sorry for the delay Prince Reichard." Laporte said and Reichard turned to him. "It's Ok Mr. Laporte. We just came now." Reichard replied and Frank nodded. "I heard that you are really good in archery…" Laporte was saying something._

 ** _-Behind the bush-_**

" _I'm not going to sit here all day long." Crystalla said angrily. "If we go out now what will they think about us? They will think that we are spying them." Kelly said. "But this was not my idea to hide here." Crystalla replied. "Ok, it's our fault only. We can't do anything now so we have to wait here." Daisy said. "What? We have to sit here until they all leave this place?" Crystalla asked annoyed. "Sorry. We have to stay here." Kelly replied._

 _Crystalla and her friends were hiding behind the bush for nearly an hour now. Finally Jean Laporte left the place. "Wow my father left. Soon Prince Reichard and his friend will leave. Then we can go out." Daisy said. At that time a grasshopper jumped over Crystalla and she jerked behind causing the bush to rustle again. Kelly closed Crystalla's mouth not letting her to shout. "It's just a grasshopper." Kelly said and Crystalla nodded._

 _Reichard saw the bush rustle again and had a weird feeling about that. "Frank I think something is behind that bush." Reichard pointed the bush to his friend. "What kind of something?" Frank asked. "I don't know." Reichard said and aimed the arrow at the bush. Crystalla saw Reichard aiming the arrow towards them, before they could get out Reichard fired the arrow, Kelly pushed Crystalla away and the arrow hit the tree behind the bush._

 _Crystalla got up quickly and Reichard was surprised to find her behind that bush. He slowly approached her. "Princess you were hiding behind that bush and secretly watching me?" Reichard asked. "NO! I was not watching you." Crystalla replied angrily. "Then why are you here?" Reichard asked. "I don't have to spy on you. This was their entire fault." Crystalla said pointing to Kelly and Daisy. They both got up smiling nervously._

 _Reichard smiled, "Ok. It's their fault. But you could have come and directly talked to me if you wanted. You don't have to hide with them." He said. "I don't want to talk with you." Crystalla replied. "Why? Are you afraid?" Reichard asked teasingly. "NO! Just leave me alone." Crystalla quickly left the place followed by Daisy and Kelly. Reichard just admired her anger. "Why are you teasing her? She seems to be very angry with you." Frank said. Reichard smiled, "She looks very beautiful when she's angry." He replied and they left._

 _Sakura blushed when she heard what Reichard said. After all she was Crystalla in the past and Syaoran was Reichard. She didn't notice that Syaoran was blushing too._

 _After sometime Reichard returned with a letter in his hand, Frank was with him. "What are you doing?" Frank asked. "Wait and see." Reichard replied and took a stone in his hand. "That must be Crystalla's room right?" he said aiming at a window of the palace. "I don't know." Frank replied. "If my guess is right, that must be her room." Reichard said and threw the stone at the window. Reichard was right, it was Crystalla's room._

 _Crystalla opened the window and saw Reichard standing in the garden. She just gave him an angry look. But Reichard smiled at her and place the letter inside the pot a statue was holding. Crystalla saw him placing the letter and Reichard signaled her that the letter was for her. Then he left._

Everything was back to normal. "So this is how they exchanged letters?" Sakura asked. "I think so." Syaoran replied. "After this Crystalla should have taken the letter from the statue and replied for it." Sakura said and Syaoran nodded yes. "And we have got a big clue now." Syaoran said. "What clue?" Sakura asked. "We now know where's Crystalla's room is." Syaoran said pointing to the window up in the palace. Sakura smiled, "Yes, we can go there to find many clues. Now we have to go and see others. They should be searching us." She said and they went to find others.

Touya saw Syaoran and Sakura coming together, "There they are." He said. "Where did you take my sister?" Touya asked Syaoran. "They have to work together to solve this mystery." Sally answered. "I didn't ask you." Touya replied. "Syaoran is not going to hurt your sister." Sally said. "Yes he didn't hurt me Touya. Sally is right we have to work together to solve this." Sakura replied. "I promise not to hurt her." Syaoran said. "Whatever. Just stay away from her brat." Touya informed Syaoran.

Touya turned to leave at that time, "Why does your brother always acts crazy?" Sally asked to Sakura and Touya heard her. "I'm not crazy like you." Touya said. "Why you…" Sally started and luckily Fujitaka came there and interrupted, "Let's start our work." He said. "How are we going to start?" Eriol asked. "Mr. Fujitaka, I and Sakura will go to Crystalla's room to find clues." Syaoran said. "Ok. That's fine with me. Others we have to stick together. We are going to do our work in Jack's room today." Fujitaka announced. "Syaoran, do you know where Crystalla's room is?" Meia asked. "Yes." Syaoran answered and he left with Sakura. Others went to Jack's room.

Syaoran and Sakura were happy that they finally found Crystalla's room. "I can't wait to go inside her room." Sakura said. "Yes, I'm sure we can get a lot of clues there. Further Sally's grandma said that Jack sealed her room after he became the king. Something very important must be in there." Syaoran said. They both stopped walking as they heard some strange noise. Suddenly a bunch of bats came flying. "Where did these come from?" Sakura asked. "I don't know but we have to run now." Syaoran said and they started to run. "Let's hide here." Syaoran said and they hid behind a large pillar.

After sometime, "Are they gone?" Sakura asked. "I think so." Syaoran replied. Sakura and Syaoran slowly came forward and looked around. Syaoran's mobile phone started to ring, "Hello…mom…" he answered. Syaoran was busy talking and didn't notice Sakura. She slowly moved back and leaned against the pillar, suddenly someone or something placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned and came face to face with a deadly thing. It was like a dead man who came straight from the grave _._

Sakura screamed aloud, Syaoran quickly turned to Sakura but she has already fainted. Syaoran managed to catch her before she hit the floor. Syaoran looked around but didn't find anything weird. He wondered what caused her to faint.

 ** _-Meanwhile others-_**

They were in Jack's room now. "Eriol where is that secret door?" Fujitaka asked. "I'll show you Mr. Fujitaka but I'm not ready to go in there again." Eriol said. "I'll go in." Touya and Sally said at the same time. "Fine, you two will go then." Tomoyo said. "Yes, that will be nice." Jim added. "Come on I'll show you." Eriol said.

They moved the stone from the floor, revealing the secret passage down. "Search for clues. If you sense danger come back." Fujitaka informed. Touya and Sally slowly went down. "Uh… this place is awful." Sally said looking around. "Shut your mouth and search for clues." Touya said. "I'm searching." Sally shouted back. The place was full of books as Tomoyo said and also mysterious drawings were drawn on the floor. "Wonder what these drawings mean." Sally said looking at the strange drawings.

Suddenly the floor started to erupt and many dead men started to come out. "Let's get out." Touya shouted and they started to run. They neared the stairs and a dead man got Sally's leg and she fell down. "Touya!" she shouted for help. Touya grabbed her hand and pulled her from the dead man. "Dad! We need help." Touya shouted.

Fujitaka heard Touya shout, "I think they are in trouble. Let's go down." He said. But unfortunately the stone moved itself and closed the door on the floor. "Oh no!" Meia shouted. "What are we goanna do?" Eriol asked. They didn't realize that they were in trouble too. The door of Jack's room shut all of a sudden and the entire floor started to shake. Blood started to seep from the cracks in the wall. They all were startled not knowing what to do. "We all are trapped!" Jim shouted.

 **Chapter 14:**

 **Dreaming Again**

 **-Sakura and Syaoran-**

Syaoran splashed some water on Sakura's face. She slowly opened her eyes, "Syaoran…I…I saw…" she was not able to tell. "What? What did you see?" Syaoran asked. _At that time Crystalla appeared, "Syaoran! Sakura! Others are in trouble, you two have to help them. Go soon please." She informed and disappeared._ "Crystalla…" Sakura shouted but she had left. Sakura turned to Syaoran, "Come on let's go and help them first." She said. "They must be in Jack's room." Syaoran said and they both rushed towards Jack's room.

Sakura and Syaoran found the door of Jack's room locked from outside. Syaoran quickly unlocked it, "Mr. Fujitaka!" he shouted trying to open the door. "Dad!" Sakura shouted. Others heard Sakura and Syaoran. "It's Sakura and Syaoran." Meia said. "Can you here us?" Syaoran shouted. "Yes. Help us!" Eriol shouted. "We can't open the door our self. All of you come near and pull the door from inside. Sakura and I will push the door from outside." Syaoran shouted. "But the entire room is full of blood and it's totally disgusting. Further Touya and Sally are struck down in the secret passage." Jim shouted.

"Don't look around. Jack is just playing his dirty trick on us. If we open the door everything will be Ok and you all will be saved. Please come and pull the door." Syaoran said while pushing the door along with Sakura. "Syaoran is right." Fujitaka said and they slowly and steadily approached the door. "Now let us pull" Fujitaka said and they all pulled the door from inside. "I think this won't work." Tomoyo said. "No! I'm not going to die here. Don't let your hope down! Keep pulling!" Eriol said.

 **-Touya and Sally-**

Sally and Touya were completely surrounded by those dead creatures now. "I don't want to die." Sally said hiding behind Touya. "Stop blabbering! I'm sure that others are trying to help us. Until then we have to handle the situation." Touya informed. "How the hell are we goanna handle this?" Sally shouted out of tension. "Kick them all!" Touya said and he kicked the dead creatures that approached them.

One of the dead creatures grabbed Sally's hand, "Ahhh…." She shouted and took a book from the rack and hit it against its head. The creature's head smashed into pieces revealing green colloguing substance. When she saw this she shouted at the highest pitch of her voice. Before recovering from the shock another dead thing grabbed her from behind. Sally shouted again and Touya helped her out. They both were fighting for their lives.

 **-Others-**

"How long are we goanna pull this rusty door?" Meia shouted. "Will this door open or not?" Tomoyo screamed. "Stop shouting! If you want to live then pull it with all your energy!" Fujitaka shouted. "We can do it!" Eriol and Jim shouted and they pulled with more energy. They heard a small crack, "I think the door is loosening its firm." Jim said and they pulled it with all their energy. The crack sound grew immense and finally after a long struggle the door dashed open. They all fell back. The blood that was seeping from the cracks in the wall started to fade away.

 **-Touya and Sally-**

Once others opened the door of Jack's room all the dead creatures started to evaporate as black fumes and vanished. Touya and Sally were surprised. "We survived!" Sally shouted happily and gave Touya a friendly hug.

Sakura ran and hugged her father. "I'm glad to see you all!" she said happily. "Let's get Touya and Sally out first." Syaoran said. Jim and Eriol moved the stone covering the secret passage. "Are you guys alright?" Syaoran asked. Touya and Sally quickly came out, "We thought we are going to die there." Sally said. "You only blabbered that we are going to die. I never said that." Touya replied. "Now please don't start your argument! Let's get out of this room first." Sakura announced. "She is right." Fujitaka added.

Fujitaka has already set their tent before the palace. "Dad, are you sure about staying here?" Sakura asked. "How many times are you goanna ask this dear? We are going to stay here, don't worry we can handle all the troubles easily." Fujitaka replied. "Does mom know about this?" Sakura asked. "No. I didn't inform her. I told your mother that I'm taking you all on an archeological trip." Fujitaka replied.

Sakura glanced around and saw Syaoran sitting alone under a tree. She slowly approached and sat near him, "Syaoran!" she said. Syaoran turned and looked her; he smiled lightly and turned away. "Is something wrong?" she asked. "Yes." He replied. Sakura didn't expect 'yes' from him. "What's wrong?" She questioned. "Something is wrong with my heart." Syaoran replied. Sakura was confused, "Why? Are you having some kind of disease?" she asked. "Stop kidding." He replied. "Then what the hell is wrong with your heart?" Sakura asked out of confusion.

Syaoran let out a slight laugh, "Sakura, you know, you are such a _big baby_!" he said. "I'm not a _baby_." Sakura said in a childish tone. Syaoran didn't say anything. "Hey, what's wrong with you and your heart?" Sakura said and placed her hand over his chest feeling his heartbeat. She felt his heartbeat speed up and she quickly took her hand. Syaoran got up, "The problem is my heart is not beating for me. It's beating for someone else." He said and left with a smile. Sakura was totally puzzled now.

Day turned into night and Sakura was still thinking about what Syaoran said. But Syaoran didn't seem to mind it at all. He was casually chatting and having his own time with Eriol and Jim. Fujitaka was referring some books trying to find information regarding black magic. Touya and Sally were arguing about some incident that happened during their college days. Tomoyo and Meia saw Sakura thinking deeply. They offered to help but Sakura refused. That night Sakura fell quick asleep. Slowly she started to dream.

 _Sakura was standing before a large mansion. It was night time and was raining heavily. But she could not feel the rain. The door of the mansion opened and a servant came out. It seems like he was waiting for someone. Suddenly the front gate of the mansion opened and a carriage entered. The servant went and opened the door of the carriage._

 _A tall man with blonde hair and dull blue eyes came out. "Master is waiting for you sir." The servant informed. "Where is he?" the blond hair asked. "Please come with me sir." The servant said and led him into the mansion. Sakura followed them. "He is in here. Please go in sir." The servant said opening a large door. Sakura followed the blonde haired man inside._

 _Sakura found Jack sitting before the hearth. "Welcome Mr. Fenton Hazare. Please sit down." Jack greeted the blonde haired man. Fenton smiled, "What's the matter Jack?" he said and sat opposite to Jack. "I want you to do me a favor." Jack said. "A Favor?" Fenton asked raising an eyebrow and Jack nodded._

 _Jack cleared his throat and started to speak, "Fenton you are my friend for more than five years and you are a famous merchant too. But you also work as a spy for King Ruther William right?" he asked. Fenton was shocked, "How do you know that?" he asked. "I know everything about you Fenton. King Williams want to take over the Freyre Kingdom and for that he needs to know about the Freyre kingdom in detail before announcing a war. For that he needs a spy to collect information and that spy is 'you'. For getting information only you made friendship with me right?" Jack asked._

 _Fenton didn't reply anything. Jack continued, "Don't worry Fenton I won't betray you to King George Freyre. But you have to do me some help. Will you?" he asked. "What's it?" Fenton asked. "That's good. If I betray you to King Freyre death will be your punishment Fenton. Better do what I say. For these years you have acted as spy for King William. From now onwards you are going to work for me. I mean you have to give me information about each and every move of King William." Jack said._

 _Fenton stood up, "Why do I have to do that?" he asked. Jack got up too, "I have not yet finished explaining my dear friend. If you give me information about King William, I'll alert them to King Freyre. Then King Freyre can easily outwit King William, one of his deadly enemies. If this happens my reputation in King Freyre's heart will raise. If he likes me soon l can become the King of Freyre Kingdom by marrying Crystalla and after that I'll make you the minister. What do you say?" Jack asked._

 _Fenton gave a strange smile, "Jack, all I need in my life is fame and fortune. What will you give me if I work for you?" he asked. "I'll pay you five times more than King William. Further I have promised to make you my minister in the future." Jack replied. "Then it's a deal. I'll give you information about each and every move of King William. I promise." Fenton said. "I also promise what I said." Jack said. Fenton and Jack shook hand and smiled evilly._

Sakura opened her eyes and blinked several times. "Good morning Sakura." Tomoyo greeted. Sakura didn't reply. "Where is Syaoran?" Sakura asked. "He is talking with your father out there." Tomoyo informed. Sakura quickly rushed to him. "Syaoran I had a dream…" She started and Syaoran placed a finger on her mouth, "I also had a dream. We two should have had the same dream. That's what I'm explaining to your dad." Syaoran explained. "Yes dear Syaoran was telling me about his dream. Then I think there is something very important in Crystalla and Jack's room. So only Jack is keeping us away, He doesn't want us to explore his and Crystalla's room." Fujitaka explained. "We have to find what is concealed in there. Further we have to solve this mystery before the full moon day. We have only few days left." Syaoran said.

 **Chapter 15:**

 **Love Story of the Past**

Syaoran cleared his throat, "No matter what happens we are definitely going to enter Crystalla's room today. We will go together." he said looking at Sakura and Fujitaka. "But how are we goanna face the dangers hiding in the way?" Sakura asked. "Don't worry we can handle that." Sally said approaching them. "Yeah she is right. We all will handle the dangers scaring us, while Syaoran and Sakura can go and search Crystalla's room." Meia supported Sally. "Then what are we waiting for, lets get started." Eriol announced and they all set out towards Crystalla's room.

A bunch of wild bats flew towards them. But this time they didn't run instead they took out some sticks whacked and chased them away. "Good thing we brought these sticks with us." Jim relieved. "I'm sure that more dangers are waiting for us ahead." Tomoyo sighed. "Yes. But we are not goanna give up." Syaoran said walking ahead. No dangers disturbed them and now they were starring at a large door with beautiful designs on it. "Surely this must be her room." Meia wondered.

Of course they were now standing before Crystalla's room. The door was sealed with heavy locks as Sally's grandma said. Sakura went and placed her hand on the door, suddenly some kind of force pushed her back and she fell down. "We will try to open it together." Syaoran said helping Sakura up. Together they placed their hands on the door trying to open it. Like Sakura they also felt some fore pushing them with a great impact and they fell down with a heavy thug. "Oh! My back hurts." Sally cried. "This door is never goanna open." Tomoyo hushed.

Eriol got up first with a witty smile on his face, "Guys if that Jack is tricky then I'm trickier that him." He said and took out a small bunch of dynamite from his bag. "No we can't do this it might shake the entire place down." Touya shouted. "These are only low powered dynamites. They won't have that much power to shatter this entire palace." Eriol explained. "No way we are goanna use that here." Meia shouted. "Hey we can give a try." Jim supported Eriol. "No don't use it." Tomoyo yelled. "Guys! Eriol is right we can give a try." Fujitaka announced finally.

Eriol went and placed the dynamite between the locks, others went and hid behind the huge pillars. Eriol lighted it and ran fast and hid with others. All of them heard a loud bash. Slowly Syaoran sneaked and was surprised to find the door open. "Hey the door is open!" he exalted. "You are a genius Eriol!" Tomoyo appreciated. "I told you this would work." Eriol said proudly. "Let's go in!" Sakura announced and headed toward Crystalla's room.

Suddenly things from Crystalla's room started flying. A flower vase flew towards her. Syaoran quickly pulled her away. Soon many things came flying like wall hangings, vase, books... etc. They quickly dogged the things whatever came in their way. "Let's shut the door!" Meia shouted. "No!" Syaoran shouted. "Sakura let's go in." Syaoran grabbed her hand and led her in. All the things in the room were flying except one black diary which was placed on an antique table.

Sakura quickly moved towards it and was about to take it, at that time a dead creature raised from the floor and grabbed her leg. "Syaoran!" she screamed. Syaoran swiftly grabbed Sakura and pulled her away. Then the dead creature extended its hand to take the diary. "Sakura I think that the diary has something important." Syaoran said and he kicked the dead creature before it can take the diary. Sakura and Syaoran took the diary together. As soon as they took it everything that was flying here and there in the room settled. Both of them relieved. Suddenly the door closed with a huge sound, they both were startled.

Sakura's grip on Syaoran's hand tightened, "I'm afraid." She whispered. _"Don't worry; it's me who shut the door. It's not Jack." Crystalla's voice was heard clearly._ Sakura and Syaoran relieved as Crystalla appeared before them. _Crystalla smiled at them, "I'm so happy that you managed to get my diary." She said._ "Your diary! Then if we read it we can know about the past entirely right?" Syaoran asked eagerly. _"Of course you can know about the past. But not the entire past." Crystalla replied._ "What are you saying?" Sakura asked. _"If you read this diary you will know how I, I mean how Crystalla fell in love with Reichard. If you know that almost half of the past is revealed." Crystalla replied._ Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other and blushed lightly.

 _Crystalla cleared her throat, "I think you don't have enough time to read the diary entirely. So let me explain what's in this diary. Now please place the diary on the table and open it." She said._ Syaoran and Sakura did what Crystalla said. _"Now open it and place your hands on it." Crystalla said and they did it. "Close your eyes." Crystalla said._ Syaoran and Sakura slowly closed their eyes, and then they felt like dreaming…

 _It was a pleasant morning in the Freyre kingdom. Crystalla came out of her room searching for her friends Daisy and Kelly. Finally she found them downstairs. Both Daisy and Kelly had a suspicious smile on their faces. Crystalla raised an eyebrow, "What's the matter?" she questioned. "Nothing!" they replied in unison. "Really?" Crystalla asked._

 _At that time queen Garcia Freyre came there, "Good morning dear." She greeted Crystalla. Daisy and Kelly bowed. "Good Morning mother." Crystalla replied. "Then Crystalla tonight we have arranged for a feast. I want you to…" Garcia didn't finish as Crystalla interrupted, "What feast? You didn't inform me." she asked. "Sorry dear. This is all your father's idea. Actually the feast is to honor Prince Reichard Scholten…." Garcia was explaining and again Crystalla interrupted, "Why do we have to honor him?" she asked. "Crystalla he is our guest. We have to honor him." Garcia answered and Crystalla again opened her mouth to ask something and Garcia raised her voice, "Then don't interrupt while I speak. Respect your elders. I want you to be ready for the feast tonight." She told her daughter. "Ok mother." Crystalla said walking away. Daisy and Kelly followed her._

 _Crystalla went and sat in the garden, "You guys know about the feast. So only you two gave a weird smile right?" she asked Daisy and Kelly who sat near her. Crystalla continued, "Why are my parents arranging this for that idiotic Prince? I don't like him at all. He is so stupid, idiotic. THAT RECKLESS SCHOLTEN…" She shouted. "Am I reckless?" Reichard asked standing behind Crystalla._

 _Crystalla was shocked but she managed to hide it, she turned back, "It's very indecent to overhear others." She said. Reichard smiled, "You know it's very indecent to call a very nice person reckless." He replied. "So who's the nice person here?" Crystalla asked. "Of course it's me." Reichard replied playfully. "Why are you following me wherever I go?" Crystalla asked. "I was about to ask you the same question." Reichard answered. "I came here first." Crystalla shouted. "No I came here first." Reichard teased her. Daisy and Kelly can't control their smile. Crystalla got up, "I'm leaving." She said and rushed away._

 _"Prince Scholten, why are you always teasing Crystalla?" Daisy asked. Reichard smiled, "To tell the truth I don't know. But I love to tease her. She looks very beautiful when angry." He replied and left the garden with a smile. Daisy and Kelly decided to find Crystalla. It was evening now and feast was about to start. All were ready except Crystalla. "Daisy, Kelly. Go and bring Crystalla…" Garcia was ordering at that time Crystalla came there._

 _Crystalla was beautifully dressed in a silky pink garment. As usual her hair was free dancing gracefully. Reichard saw her and he was completely taken aback by her elegance and beauty. She walked towards her mother and father. "So everyone is here. Now Prince Reichard please come front so everyone can see you." George Freyre said and Reichard came forward. "I have arranged this feast to honor Prince Reichard…" While inclining his head respectfully to the Prince, you exchanged a noble speach…." I have not been able known this man for sometime now. But I know he is noble, strong, and ruthless. Also sir, you are rather stubborn also." The crowd reliquishes a chuckle and shake their heads. " But I'd gladly die along your side Prince Reichard and soon to be King Reichardif my lady takes his hand. Long live the future king!" Raising their glasses to a toast. "Now let the feast begin." George declared._

 _Reichard talked with King, Queen, and Jean Laporte; of course he even talked with Jack and his father Wilson. Now he was talking with his friend Frank. Only his mouth was talking but his eyes were completely fixed on someone else, 'Crystalla' of course. He was admiring her beauty. But Crystalla was bored. She just sat with her mother. She felt lonely. After sometime Reichard approached Crystalla._

 _Reichard went near her and cleared his throat. Crystalla turned and saw him, "What's it?" she asked dully. "Dance with me Princess" he said extending his hand. Crystalla looked at his hand and then his face. "Of course she will dance with you Prince Reichard." Garcia interrupted before Crystalla could open her big mouth to something nonsense. "Enjoy dear!" Garcia said and went away._

 _Reichard didn't wait for an answer from her, he swiftly grabbed Crystalla's hand and led to the dance floor. Everyone's attention turned toward them. Crystalla was very nervous now. "Everyone is watching us so try to smile a little." Reichard whispered in her ears. He slowly placed one hand around her waist and grabbed her other hand started to dance. Crystalla saw people talking among themselves. "Don't worry about the surrounding. Just dance Crystalla." Reichard said looking straight at her gleaming jade green eyes._

 _Crystalla found herself staring at awesome pair of chocolate brown eyes. She was completely mesmerized. Reichard slowly closed the distance between them not breaking the eye contact. Crystalla started to enjoy the dance too. Cute smile started to play on her beautiful shiny lips. It was the first time she enjoyed dancing with a guy. Of course Jack offered to dance with her many times but she always rejected. Reichard was completely different from Jack._

 _The music ended and they stopped dancing. Everyone started to clap. Crystalla blushed, she quickly ran to her friends. Till the end of the feast both Reichard and Crystalla exchanged silent glimpse. Jack noted this keenly. The feast ended just before midnight. Crystalla was back in her room now. She was thinking about her dance with Reichard. The way they danced, the way he looked at her, the way he approached her. Why am I thinking about him? I thought I hated him. But he is very nice to me. May be he is a gentleman. Tomorrow I have to ask sorry for calling him reckless…- Crystalla thought and fell back on her bed. She was really tired. She was fast asleep._

 _'TOCK'… 'TOCK'…_

 _'TOCK'… 'TOCK'…_

 _Something was disturbing her…_

 _'TOCK'… 'TOCK'…_

 _Crystalla woke up with irritation. The sound was coming from her window. She went to check it out. She opened it and saw Reichard standing at the garden. He was holding a letter. He placed it inside the pot which a statue was holding. Reichard left the garden. 'Ok I'll take the letter in the morning…what if someone finds it? Better I'll go and take it now…'Crystalla thought and went to take the letter._

 _Crystalla returned with the letter. She opened it and started to read._

 _Dear Crystalla,_

 _I really enjoyed the feast; especially dancing with you was really wonderful. I'll come straight to the matter. I want to see you in the sculpture room tomorrow morning. I'll be waiting for you…come alone…_

 _Prince Reichard._

Crystalla wondered what he was going to talk about…

 **-Morning-**

 _Crystalla got dressed quickly and she rushed to the sculpture room. She entered the room expecting Reichard waiting for her. But he was not there. The sculpture room was full of ingenious articles, creative painting etc. "You are already here?" Reichard asked coming in. Crystalla just smiled. "Hey you are even smiling at me!" Reichard wondered. "What's the matter?" Crystalla asked. "I heard that most of the paintings in this room were painted by Princess Crystalla." Reichard said looking around, "Is that true?" he asked moving close to her._

 _Crystalla backed a little, "Yes. That's true." She answered with a smile. Reichard smiled back, "I was thinking of giving a small gift for you. Will you accept my gift?" he asked. "What gift?" she asked. "This." he replied showing her a small box. Crystalla opened it and saw a small chain. "It's really beautiful!" Crystalla said happily. "I'm glad you liked it." He said._

 _Crystalla and Reichard looked at each other for sometime, "Then I'm sorry for calling you reckless yesterday." Crystalla finally spoke. Reichard laughed lightly, "I forgot that yesterday itself. So please don't worry." He said and Crystalla smiled. Reichard was about to ask her something at that time they heard Kelly and Daisy's voice outside the room, "Hey where is she?..." they both were searching for her. "Sorry Reichard I have to go. See you later!" Crystalla said and rushed out to her room. The rest of the day they didn't talk to each other._

 _Crystalla was sitting before the mirror and combing her long sleek hair. She placed her comb down and took the chain that Reichard gave her. She placed it around her neck and admired it. At that time Daisy and Kelly came into her room. Crystalla quickly placed the chain in the box and hid it from them. "What's that?" Kelly asked raising an eyebrow. "Nothing." Crystalla replied nervously. "You are hiding something!" Daisy exclaimed._

 _"What's it? Please tell"….they both started to bug Crystalla. "Ok! I'll tell you! Will you please stop bugging me?" Crystalla cried out. "Tell us!" they said in unison. Crystalla sweat dropped, "Ok…he…I mean Reichard gave me a gift." She finally spoke out. "A gift!" they both squealed. "What gift?" Daisy asked. "I won't tell you." Crystalla said and turned away. "Please tell us." Kelly begged. "No!" Crystalla said firmly. "Then we'll ask about this to Reichard." Daisy said and they both ran away to find Reichard. Crystalla started to run behind them trying to stop them._

 _Crystalla was chasing her friends now, Daisy and Kelly turned a corner. Crystalla followed them and she bumped into someone when she turned the corner. Of course it was 'Reichard'! "Where are you rushing Princess?" Reichard asked. "I'm sorry Reichard. I was just chasing my friends…" Crystalla tried to explain. Daisy and Kelly came there laughing. "Why are you laughing?" Reichard asked. "Actually we want to ask you something and Crystalla don't want us to ask you about that something." Kelly confused Reichard. "Whatever. If you don't mind shall I talk to Crystalla?" Reichard asked. "Of course we don't mind." They said in unison. "I mean I want to talk to her in private." Reichard explained. "Oh! We are sorry. We'll see you later Crystalla." Kelly said and winked at her._

 _Crystalla and Reichard were alone now. "What's the matter?" Crystalla asked. "Have you ever seen the world outside this palace?" Reichard asked. "Why are you asking this?" Crystalla asked. "Just answer me." Reichard asked. "No." she finally answered. Reichard smiled, "I know. Are you willing to see the living outside this palace?" he asked. Crystalla didn't reply. "If you not interested then leave it." Reichard turned to leave. He walked a few steps. "Reichard!" Crystalla called, "I'm willing to come." She answered. Reichard turned to see her, "Then we are going tomorrow. Be ready in a very normal garment. Because I don't want others to know about our identity." He left with a smile._

 ** _-Next Day-_**

 _"Wow! This is wonderful! You are going out with Reichard!" Daisy squealed. "You know life outside the palace will be really different for you. You will definitely enjoy it!" Kelly said happily. "Really? But what should I wear?" Crystalla said searching her closet. "We'll help you with that." Daisy said and made Crystalla to sit before the mirror. They made Crystalla were a casual were like other girls in the Freyre kingdom. Then they tied her hair in a beautiful bun. "How do I look?" Crystalla asked. "Beautiful!" they squealed. Then they gave her a shawl, "Crystalla always were this shawl. No one can identify you." Kelly informed._

 _Reichard was also dressed casually and he wore a hat to hide his face. Crystalla saw him waiting for her; it was only early morning now. "Reichard I'm ready." She whispered. "Let's start." He replied with a smile. They both creep out of the palace without others knowledge. Now they were walking through the streets of the Freyre kingdom. Crystalla looked at the houses and shops in the kingdom with a wondEriolg look, "Life is really different for these people." She said. "No, they are living a normal life. Our lives are only different." Reichard replied._

 _They ate their breakfast in a small inn. "Eating breakfast in this small inn is really different. I quiet enjoyed it. Every day in the palace I have to eat my breakfast, lunch and dinner staring at the faces of my parents. That's really boring." Crystalla sighed. "I also agree with you." Reichard added. "Now where shall we go?" Crystalla asked. "I know." Reichard replied with a smile._

 _Reichard took her to a sunflower field in the countryside. "Wow! This place is awesome!" Crystalla squealed running toward the field, Reichard followed her. Crystalla danced through the field singing happily. Nearly half an hour passed. "Hey let's go." Reichard said. "Let's stay for awhile." Crystalla begged not willing to leave. Reichard smiled, "We still have a lot of amazing places to see." He said. They saw someone advertising for a 'puppet show' and Crystalla wanted to see it._

 _Crystalla really enjoyed the puppet show, on their way they saw a newly married couples coming out from the church. "What a simple and beautifully married couple!" she wondered. Then she saw a man selling small birds. All the birds were trapped in a small cage. "Do you want them?" Reichard asked. She nodded yes. He went and returned with a cage full of beautiful birds. Crystalla opened the cage and let all the birds to fly away freely, "Now I'm happy." She said smiling. Reichard just admired her good natured beauty._

 _The entire day they traveled around the Freyre kingdom not as Prince and Princess but as normal beings. They really enjoyed each and every moment. By evening they returned to the palace. "This day was really amazing!" Crystalla squealed walking towards her room. "You liked it?" Reichard asked. "I got no words to explain my happiness. It was totally a different experience." She replied. "Ok I took you out today. Shall I ask something…" Reichard didn't finish as Crystalla started to speak, "Ask me anything! I won't reject." She said._

 _Reichard closed the distance between them and placed a sweet kiss on her rose-pink lips. Crystalla was shocked at first but then she was lost in the kiss. Reichard moved back, "I'm sorry." He said looking away. Crystalla blushed, "You don't have to be. I already said I won't reject." She replied. Reichard could not control his smile, "You know when I saw you first time your beauty captivated me. I liked your character too. To tell the truth I want you to be with me forever. I think I'm in love with you Crystalla. I know I only know you for few days, but even one second is enough to fall in love." He said without taking his eyes from her._

 _Crystalla was astonished by what Reichard said. "Crystalla do you…" Reichard started but didn't complete. Crystalla slowly moved near Reichard and hugged him tightly, she rested her head on his strong chest, "I do love you Reichard." She whispered tenderly. Reichard just hugged her back not willing to break the cozy moment…_

 **-Back to Reality-**

Sakura and Syaoran opened their eyes: Crystalla was still standing there. "That's all?" Syaoran asked. "Yes, now you know how Reichard and Crystalla fell in love with each other. Soon you will know the disasters that happened in the Freyre family." Crystalla explained. "How long we have to wait?" Sakura asked. "Very soon you will know." Crystalla answered. "Is there something else we can know from this diary?" Syaoran asked. "No. After that I didn't have time to write my diary. But don't worry you will know about the rest of the past very soon. Trust me…" Crystalla answered and disappeared. The door of the room flew open. "Guys are you ok?" others asked and came into the room.

 **Chapter 16:**

 **I Love You!**

Sakura and Syaoran assured that they were alright. "What happened here? We all were worried." Sally asked. "We'll explain." Syaoran replied. Syaoran showed Fujitaka the diary, "We found this inside Crystalla's room." He informed. "Ok. What made the door shut?" Fujitaka asked. "Actually Crystalla only shut the door." Syaoran answered. "Crystalla?" Meia asked. "Yes. She explained us what's in this diary…" Syaoran explained them everything.

"Where's your bro?" Sally asked Sakura as they came out of the tent. "I though you hate Touya." Sakura replied. "That's not the answer for my question, and of course I hate him." Sally replied with a smile. Sakura smiled, "He went with Jim and Meia to collect some essential items form the shop in the village." She answered. "Oh, I see." Sally said. "Hey, I wanna ask you this for a long time. Why do you and Touya act like Tom and Jerry?" Sakura asked sitting under a tree. Sally laughed out, "Your comparison is very witty." She replied sitting near Sakura.

Sakura was very eager to know why they act like this, "Sally please tell me. I really wanna know." She persisted. "Why are you so much interested?" Sally asked. "Please tell. Just my eagerness." Sakura replied. "Ok. I'll tell you then. It was the first day of my college. It was raining heavily and I was walking towards the college holding my umbrella. I was wearing my favorite blue shirt and white tops. Suddenly a car passed by with a great speed splashing mud water on me." She stopped. "That must have been my brother, right?" Sakura asked.

Sally nodded, "He didn't event stop the car and say sorry. I was completely mad about that idiotic jerk that splashed mud on me. Then I went back home to change, I was late for the first day of my college because your air headed brother." She said with irritation. Sakura laughed, "Then how did you find that it was brother who splashed mud on you?" she asked eagerly. "Your brother and I studied in the same college, remember? That evening I saw the car that splashed mud on me standing in the student's parking lot. My temper rose, I went near the car, took my lipstick and scribbled ' air headed idiot' on the windows" Sally explained. "Then what happened?" Sakura asked while getting serverly amused. "After the scribbling I felt very happy. I turned to leave, at that time I saw a young man approaching me angrily. Of course it was your useless brother, Sakura. 'What the hell you have done?' he shouted. 'You are the one who splashed mud on me' I jolted back. 'Look I was in a hurry so I didn't have to time to apologize.' He yelled. Then I yelled back which I regreted instently but then sadly as result we started to fight. From that day on, we disliked each other." Sally finished explaining.

Sakura was laughing now, "You know I really like the way you fight with my brother." She said still laughing. "Whatever. I usually don't fight with anyone. But your brother really gets on my nerves." Sally rolled her eyes. "Then what did you…" Sakura was about to ask something, Sally interpreted, "Sakura let's talk about something else. Even talking about your brother gives me headache." She sighed. "Ok. Let's talk of something else." Sakura agreed and thought for a moment. "Hey Sally you gave me a chain on that day, remember?" she asked and Sally nodded yes.

"You said you found it in the forest when you were a kid, right?" Sakura asked.

"Yes Sakura." Sally replied. "That chain was given by Reichard to Crystalla." Sakura said. "Yeah, I heard Syaoran explaining." Sally replied.

"I wonder how that chain got there, in the middle of the forest. Can you take me to the place where you found it?" Sakura asked.

"I was only five or six when I found that chain in the forest. I vaguely remember that place." Sally responded.

"Anyway, you vaguely remember that place. Take me there." Sakura insisted. Sally thought for awhile, "Okay. Let's go." She finally spoke out.

Eriol saw Sakura and Sally getting ready for something, "What are going to do ladies?" he asked.

"Sakura want to see the place where I found the chain in the forest. So I'm taking her there." Sally explained.

"I have nothing worthy to do, shall I accompany you?" he asked. "Of course. Where's Tomoyo?" Sakura asked.

"I'm here." Tomoyo said coming out from her tent, "I'm also coming." She said. "Okay. Where's Syaoran?" Sakura asked.

"He's discussing with your father. Should I call him?" Eriol asked. "No. It's ok. I just wanna know where he is. Come let's go. Sally tell us the direction." Sakura said.

They have been walking for 15 minutes now. Sakura was starting to have a weird feeling, "Sally how long we have to walk?" she asked. "We are almost there." Sally replied. After five minutes, "This is it. I found the chain near this big tree. Wow! I somehow remembered this place." Sally said happily. _This big tree, this surrounding…Sakura's mind dazzled as she looked around._ Sakura began to hear voices…

" _Crystalla! Where are you?" –It was Reichard's voice-_

" _I'm here. Where are my parents?" -Crystalla's voice-_

" _Crystalla…" -Reichard's voice was sad-_

" _What the hell happened? Just tell me." -Crystalla's voice was broken-_

" _They…They are dead.." -Reichard spoke out-_

" _This can't be happening…" -Crystalla said between her heavy sobs-_

 _Sakura mind was very dizzy now…_

" _Crystalla we need to... now…the boat is…at least I have to save you…" -Reichard was explaining-_

But Sakura was not able to concentrate…She can't listen what Reichard was saying, she was getting very woozy now… She fell down unconscious.

"Sakura!" Sally quickly approached her. Suddenly a werewolf like creature jumped out from the nearby bush and grabbed Sakura's leg. Sakura was still unconscious. They all were frozen. They have to do something quick before it kills her; Eriol broke a branch from the nearby tree and smashed it with all his strength against the creature. The creature backed a little; at that time Eriol quickly dragged Sakura away. Sally and Tomoyo followed what Eriol did; they also took sticks and tried to hit the creature. The creature was very powerful than they thought.

Eriol carried Sakura on his back and they started to run. "We have to get back to our tent soon." Sally yelled. "Yes, I'm worried about Sakura." Tomoyo said while running. "Just run ladies! We have to save ourselves." Eriol shouted. They have been running for fifteen minutes now. "Is there any sign of that creature?" Eriol asked. "I think it gave up. I can't see it." Tomoyo said. "We can't take anymore risk. We are near to our tent; let's get there fast before it comes back." Sally said. They all were breathing heavily.

Syaoran and Fujitaka were searching for Sakura and others now. "Where are they?" Syaoran was worried. "Don't worry they will be here somewhere. They will return soon."

Fujitaka assured. At that time others returned. Syaoran saw Eriol carrying Sakura on his back and she was unconscious. Eriol, Tomoyo and Sally looked worn-out.

Syaoran was shocked, "What the hell happened?" he asked.

"Dude first let me have some water. Then I'll explain you." Eriol replied tiredly. They made Sakura rest inside the tent, she was still unconscious.

"Now tell me." Syaoran asked.

"Sakura wanted to see the place where I found that chain. So I took her there. We don't know what happened, she suddenly fell down unconscious. Then a werewolf like creature jumped out form the bush and grabbed her leg. It tried to kill her. Luckily we managed to take her out from there." Sally explained.

"Why didn't you guys tell us where you were going?" Fujitaka asked. "We thought we can return soon. Sorry Mr. Fujitaka." Tomoyo said. "It's ok. Let Sakura have some rest now. She will recover from the shock." Fujitaka replied.

They all left the tent except Syaoran. He sat close to her holding her hand tightly, "You will be alright Sakura." He whispered and placed and gentle kiss on her forehead. It was almost 7:30 pm now. Sakura slowly opened her eyes. She felt tired. She saw Syaoran sitting beside and holding her hand tightly. He was sleeping. She slowly smiled; she just adored the guy who was sleeping beside her.

Sakura didn't want to disturb him; she slowly ran her hand through his messy chocolate hair. Syaoran opened his eyes quickly; Sakura quickly took her hand back. "You are awake." He smiled at her. "Yeah, I feel somewhat better now." Sakura said. "Sakura what made you faint?" he asked with concern. "I was about to tell you about that. I asked Sally to take me to the place where she found the chain. That place…that place hurled me some kind of strong and strange vibrations. I began two hear voices. It was Reichard and Crystalla. They were in trouble, Crystalla's parents were dead, Reichard wants to save Crystalla…and…and I was not able to concentrate on the voices as I started to feel very weak and exhausted, everything went blurred…then…then I don't remember what happened." Sakura covered her face with her hands.

Syaoran know that she is very much confused and troubled. He placed his cozy arms around her slender shoulder, "Don't worry Sakura, this mystery will come to an end soon. Then we will be free." He assured her. Sakura rested her head on his shoulder, "Syaoran stay with me." She said curling her hands around his neck. "I'll always be with you Sakura." He assured. Sakura felt very comfortable around Syaoran, she doesn't know why but she wanted him with her even though he used to tease her a lot.

Sakura let out a slight laugh. "Why are you laughing?" Syaoran asked.

"Syaoran you know, you changed a lot. Now-a-days you are not teasing me. You are acting very kind to me." She said slowly. Syaoran just smiled. Sakura was still resting her head on shoulder, her hand slowly trailed from his neck to his chest. She felt his warm heartbeat. Suddenly Sakura remembered something, "Syaoran do you remember what you said about your heartbeat that day?" she asked. "Yeah, I remember." He replied.

Sakura looked directly at his amber eyes, "Syaoran for whom is your heart beating for?" she asked tenderly. This time Syaoran laughed, "Why are you showing this much interest in knowing about this?" he asked. ' _He is right, why am I showing this much interest in this matter? May be because I like him very much…or may be I'm in lo…no, no way…what am I thinking? I must be crazy…' Sakura's thoughts were running wild now._

Syaoran looked at Sakura's confused face, "What are you thinking? Are you thinking about me?" he asked playfully. She just gave him a confused look. Syaoran slowly got up, "Sorry for confusing you Sakura. I can't take it anymore. I'll tell you frankly. I think I'm in love with you. Yes I'm truly in love with you Sakura." He looked at her. "The decision is left to you Sakura." Syaoran got ready to move out. ' _What did he just say? Did he say he loves me? He really loves me?... do I love him? Of course I like him a lot…but love? Sakura the decision is left to you so think think think…'_ Sakura closed her eyes thinking deeply. She opened her eyes and saw Syaoran getting away. ' _I think I…I really like…I mean I do love him…I don't want him to go away from me…'_ She finally realized, "SYAORAN! Wait!" she shouted.

Syaoran turned to see her, "I made my decision." Sakura informed.

"Really?" he asked a bit surprised.

"Come near I'll tell you." She said and Syaoran did.

"Uh... I just want to say that… I… I mean I also… I also like you… I mean… I… I also love you." She finally spoke out and turned her face down to hide her blush. Syaoran was wordless, he gave her a tight hug, "I love you…I love you…I love you…" he started to say infinite times.

"I know that." Sakura gave a simple reply and hugged him back.

Syaoran ran his hand through her silky hair feeling its softness; he slowly leaned toward her face. Sakura felt his warm breath against her face. Their hungry lips can't wait anymore and they crashed into each other with immense passion and lust. Syaoran slowly trailed the kiss down her chin and neck. Sakura placed a finger on his mouth and moved him away. "It's enough for now… I'm sleepy." She said with a blush. Syaoran place a kiss on her cheek, "Ok. Sally will be here soon. I'll see you in the morning." He said and got up.

Sakura grabbed his hand, "Syaoran stay with me. Please." She asked. Syaoran smiled, "Ok then." He replied and sat near her. Sakura lied down, "Aren't you feeling sleepy?" she asked letting out a yawn. "Yes." He replied. "Then why are still sitting. Lie down." She said and pulled him, making him to lie beside her. Sakura draped her arm across him as she buried her face in his strong chest and started to sleep feeling the warmth of his body. Syaoran smiled and warped his hand around her tiny waist and started to sleep.

Sally shared the tent with Sakura. Sally opened the tent and found two love birds curled in each other's arm and sleeping peacefully. She smiled on seeing Sakura and Syaoran like this; she decided not to disturb them. She decided to go and stay in Syaoran's tent. "Good night love birds!" she gently whispered and started walking towards Syaoran's tent. Sally was unaware that Syaoran shared his tent with Touya…

 **Chapter 17:**

 **Stay Together**

Sally opened the tent casually and found Touya standing there, he was just wearing his pants and he was not wearing any shirt. Sally didn't know what to say, for a moment she stared at his well-built muscular body which launched an unknown shiver down her spine and then turned her gaze away as Touya gave her a peculiar look. "What are you staring at?" he asked putting his shirt on. Sally felt relieved as Touya put on his shirt. "Why are you here? Are you stalking me?" Touya asked. "What the hell do you think about me? Why should I stalk an idiotic jerk like you?" Sally shouted with irritation.

Touya raised an eyebrow, "Then why are you here in my tent?" he asked. "This is Syaoran's tent." Sally replied boldly. "I share the tent with that brat." Touya informed. Sally gave a nervous smile, "You share the tent with Syaoran?" she asked in disbelief. "How many times I have to tell you?" Touya asked. "What am I gonna do now?" Sally muttered silently. "What did you say?" Touya asked. Sally blinked, "Uh…nothing." She replied.

For a while Sally and Touya stood opposite to each other without arguing, "Are you going to move out of here or not?" Touya asked getting irritated. Sally gave another nervous smile, "Actually… Shall I share this tent with you." She asked. Sally didn't want to disturb Sakura and Syaoran. "Where's that brat?" Touya asked. "You mean Syaoran. He is taking care of your sister. So he decided to stay with her and I decided to stay in Syaoran's tent and I really don't know that he shared the tent with you." Sally explained.

"What? That brat is with my sis? You must be kidding. I'll go and check it out." Touya said and was about to get out of the tent. Sally quickly grabbed Touya's hand, "Listen to me, he is not goanna hurt your sister. They will be fine. You just stay here." Sally was determined not to let Touya spoil the comfy sleep Sakura and Syaoran were having. "Let me go. Leave my hand." Touya yelled. "Stop yelling. You might wake up others. And you are not going anywhere." Sally said and pulled him back with all her strength.

Touya lost his balance and fell back on Sally. They just stared at each other for awhile. Touya saw Sally blush for the first time in his life. Sally quickly managed to hide her blush and they got up. "Why are you not letting me go?" Touya asked. Sally thought for a moment, she took a deep breath, "Look here Touya Kinomoto, imaging you are having a cozy sleep in a tent with your lover. Will you be happy if your sister comes and disturbs you?" she asked. Touya understood what she meant, "I don't have to answer for that. But now I'm goanna check whether my sister is ok." He replied.

Sally went and stood before him, not letting him to go, "Look here, Sakura and Syaoran really like each other very much. Syaoran is a very nice guy; he will be perfect for your sis. Also Sakura is not a kid anymore. She can take her own decisions. I'm sure she won't listen to you in this matter. Let her do what she likes. Please don't disturb them." She said firmly. "I know she won't listen to me. But I just want to know nothing went wrong between them. Like…" Touya trailed. Sally understood his brotherly feelings, "Syaoran is not a playboy. So you don't have to worry. They both know their limits. Why are you thinking like a stupid anyway?" she asked. "I'm her brother and I care about her a lot." Touya replied.

Sally rolled her eyes in frustration, "See I know you care about her, at the same time you have to trust her. I guarantee you that nothing wrong will happen between Sakura and Syaoran. Happy now?" she asked. "Ok. I won't disturb them, but if I find something wrong you will be dead the very next moment." Touya warned starting to make his bed. Sally gulped, "Ok. Where shall I sleep now?" she asked looking around. "Why don't you sleep on my lap?" Touya asked. "What?" Sally yelled. "Just kidding. Here's the blankets and pillows, make your own bed." He said and threw the pillows and blankets at her.

Sally grabbed the pillow and blankets, "You don't have to throw them at me." She said with annoyance. Then she made her bed and lie down. "Good night Touya Kinomoto! Have deadly dreams!" she said and closed her eyes with a smile. Touya opened his eyes to see her, "Bad night for you!" he shouted and went back to sleep.

 **-Morning-**

"Good morning Sally!" Sakura greeted with a bright smile. Sally smiled, "Good morning! Had a nice sleep last night?" she asked. Sakura blushed, "Yes." She replied. "Sakura you look like a tomato when you blush." Sally said. "Sally, where did you sleep last night?" Sakura asked with concern. Sally chuckled, "I shared the tent with your brother." She replied. "Oh I see. How did you manage with Touya? I'm sorry." Sakura said. "Never mind about that. I can handle him easily." Sally scoffed.

Sakura froze suddenly, she closed her eyes, she was hearing something, and she had a sudden urge to run into the damaged palace that was standing before them. _"Sakura…" Crystalla's voice was heard,_ Definitely Crystalla, Sakura thought as she started to run towards the palace. "Sakura!" Sally called out but she didn't stop. Syaoran saw her run and immediately started to follow her. "We can't leave them alone, they might get in trouble. We have to follow them." Fujitaka informed others.

Syaoran managed to find Sakura. She was not standing before Crystalla's or Jack's room but she was standing in an empty hallway. She was standing still; Syaoran went and turned her to face him. She was in a complete daze. He shook her vigorously to bring her back to reality. Sakura tapped her eyelids several times, "Syaoran…" she finally spoke in a cracking voice, her hands rubbing her forehead. Suddenly a scurry of dust started to blow around them and they hugged each other tightly. _"Your next clue…" they heard Crystalla's sweet voice whisper lightly…_

 _The hallway was empty and it was raining heavily. A relaxed foot steps was heard, from the corner came Jack whistling happily. He was holding something in his hand. He stopped walking and currently he was standing before a majestic door. "You look happy today. What's the matter?" a voice was heard. Jack turned and faced his father Wilson. He smirked, "I'm having a meeting with the king," he said._

 _Wilson gave a strange look, "A meeting?" he questioned. Jack smiled, "Sorry I didn't tell you. I have made my own plans." He replied. "Your own plans?" Wilson was confused. "Know what this is?" Jack asked showing Wilson the scroll in his hand. "What?" Wilson asked. Jack sighed, "I'll explain to you dear father. King Freyre's one and only deadly enemy Ruther William is planning to declare war on Freyre kingdom." He stopped. "What? How do you know this? I mean…" Wilson was not able to complete._

 _Jack smiled his evil way, "I think you know Fenton Hazare right?" he asked and Wilson nodded, "That's good and I have told you that he is working as a spy for Ruther William right?" Jack asked and Wilson nodded. "Now I have Fenton under my control. He is now working for me and he only gave me the information that Ruther William is going to attack Freyre kingdom soon." Jack informed. "What's your plan?" Wilson asked._

 _Jack smirked, "Ruther William will not win this battle. King Freyre is only going to win. This scroll contains the secret army details and plans of Ruther William. Fenton gave me this. I'm going to give this to King Freyre and he can easily take over that Ruther William." He said maintaining his smirk. "What's your benefit?" Wilson asked. "Crystalla and this entire kingdom." Jack replied._

 _Wilson could not understand, "How?" he asked. "If King Freyre wins this battle my reputation in his heart will raise since I only helped him with this," he showed the scroll, "He will like me more that ever. When the right time comes I'll tell him my idea of marrying Crystalla and I'm sure he won't refuse. He would gladly accept my idea." Jack smiled like evil. Wilson returned the evil smile, "You are brilliant my son. You really knows how to deal things." He praised his evil son._

 _They stopped their conversation as they heard some steady foot steps. It was Jean Laporte the army head and King George Freyre. Jack bowed, "I have information for you King Freyre." He said eloquently. "Yes, you already told me Roberts, so only I arranged for this meeting." George replied. "Now shall we start our meeting then?" Jack asked opening the door in front of them. It was a huge conversation hall. George Freyre walked in followed by Wilson Roberts, Jean Laporte and Jack Roberts._

 _George settled in his majestic chair, "Now what's the matter Roberts?" he asked eyeing Jack. Jack cleared his throat, "I want you to see this scroll King Freyre." He said placing the scroll before the king. George was stunned when he saw map showing the plans of the Ruther William to take over his kingdom, "How did you get this?" he asked still transfixed by the map. "I have eyes everywhere King Freyre. Further it's one of my important duty to help you protect our kingdom." He said in an authentic tone._

 _George looked at Jack and smiled, "You have done a very good job Jack Roberts. You are a real brave man. You should have undergone many dangers to get this information, right?" he asked. "Of course I had many troubles to get this secret information but I'll do anything to protect the kingdom." Jack said heroically. "I'm very proud of your sincerity Jack Roberts." The King praised Jack._

 _Then the King turned to Jean Laporte, "Well we can take down that reckless Williams easily. Make a mental note of the details in this scroll and prepare our army perfectly to win this upcoming battle easily. No one should know that we have got the military details of Williams. It must be a top secret. Now have a look at this." George handed the scroll to Laporte. Laporte got the scroll from George and looked at it keenly._ ' _Every information in this scroll is very crystal clear, how did this Jack got this? He is not a hard worker as he told the king. He is definitely up to something. First let the battle over after then I'll investigate how you got these information Jack Roberts…I know more about your character that King George…'_ Jean Laporte thought as he eyed Jack cautiously.

 _Crystalla was sitting next to Reichard in the garden. She looked sad, she slowly leaned on his strong shoulders. "I don't want my father to announce war." She said slowly. Reichard laughed a bid, "That Ruther William is your father's greatest enemy. Now he had decided to take over him, that's a good idea after all. If you want to help your father in the battle just tell me, I'll accompany him to the battle field." He assured her. "No! I don't want you to go to the battle. Actually I kind of dislike this rivalry and battle things. These things are strange. Why can't they be go allies instead of killing each other in battle field?" Crystalla asked. "Crystalla we can't stop these battles. If we need to announce a war means we have to do it. Your father is doing this only to protect the people in your kingdom from the evil hands of Ruther William. Please don't worry, further Jean Laporte is with him, he will protect your father no matter what happens." Reichard tried his best to cheer her up._

 _"Another thing looks weird to me. My father believes the Roberts more now; he goes where ever my father goes. I hate it, I hate him. I don't know why he trusts that Roberts now. He should have done something to impress my father." Crystalla said in a worried tone. "Shh… everything will end well. Don't think about things that make you sad. Everything will be fine." Crystalla tightly hugged Reichard as he tried to comfort her. Far away form the palace a pair of deep ruby eyes were watching them vigilantly with complete fury to separate them. Jack could not look at this anymore and he walked away angrily. 'The day is near Crystalla you will be mine…' Jack thought._

 _The final battle between King George Freyre and King Ruther William ended. King George won easily, the military arrangement of Ruther William's army was same as Jack told and now King George believed him more than ever. Jack was happy that George believed what ever he says. King George even arranged for a feast to celebrate this victory. In that feast George praised Jack a lot and Crystalla was not pleased to hear it. Jean Laporte also made a mental note that Jack is planning something and he have to find it soon. The worst thing is that she had to dance with that spiteful Jack in the feast._

 _Almost two weeks passed, King George is trusting Jack very much now and Jack is waiting for the perfect day to ask George, Crystalla as his gift. "Good morning King Freyre!" Jack greeted with an ardent smile. "Good morning Jack. What's the matter?" George asked. "I want to thank you for arranging a feast after the victory." Jack declared. George laughed lightly, "You are the one responsible for winning this battle. By the way I want to give you something for all those things you have done for me. What do you want Jack? Ask me and I promise to give it." George assured._

 _'_ _Perfect time to ask my gift,' Jack thought, "Will you give what ever I want?" he asked. George nodded genuinely. Jack sighed, "I love your daughter Crystalla Freyre and I would like to marry her." He said frankly. George was stunned for a moment, he sighed and after that a small smile came on his lips, "You will be perfect for my beautiful daughter. Further you are a very clever man. I'll talk to Crystalla about this." He said and left with a smile. Jack's evil eyes sparkled in delight._

 _It was a fine morning and Crystalla was having breakfast with her parents. It was a calm breakfast until George cleared his throat and Crystalla looked at her father who was smiling at her. She returned the smile. "Crystalla I want to talk to you about something." George said. "Tell me father." Crystalla replied. "Crystalla I think you are old enough to get married and I was wondering about engaging you with Jack Roberts." George said in a clear and firm tone._

 _Crystalla froze, her eyes full of horror, of course she can marry, but she was not ready to marry that good for nothing Jack. "Dad, I don't wish to marry him." Crystalla jolted. "Why dear?" Garcia asked her daughter. "I don't like him. So_ _understand_ _." She pressed the last word. "Why? He will be perfect for you." George tried to stay calm. The tension in the air raised as Crystalla kept mum._

 _Garcia saw her daughter's worried face, "Tell us frankly what you feel. We won't force you into this marriage. Why don't you like Jack?" she patted Crystalla shoulder lightly. "Will you cancel this plan if I give you a good reason?" Crystalla asked slowly. "You are our daughter; we won't do this if you don't want." Garcia assured. Crystalla took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "I love Reichard Scholten." She informed and got up without finishing her breakfast._

 _Crystalla was near the door and her father called her aloud, "Crystalla!" and she turned to see him. "Come and sit, we need to talk." He said and Crystalla did. "Why didn't you tell me about this? Does Reichard love you too?" George asked. Crystalla nodded slowly, "I love him very much." She whispered. Crystalla was afraid to face her father now and she looked down. Tears started to well up in her glassy green eyes._

 _George lifted his daughter's chin and then he whipped her tears away, "I didn't scold you. You don't need to cry, If you like Reichard then I'll talk to his parents about this engagement. I'm sure that Jack will understand your situation. So don't worry. You are very important for me dear." He said softly and gave her a warm hug…_

 **-Back to Reality-**

Sakura and Syaoran found Crystalla standing before them, "Crystalla." Sakura whispered. _Crystalla smiled, "I'm happy that you two finally confessed your love. I'm telling you now, what ever happens you should not separate. Yes, your love only has the strength to destroy Jack. Be strong in your heart. Jack will do all the nasty tricks to keep you separated. Don't let him win and don't get yourself in trouble. Because Jack is waiting to kill you…" she advised._

"Crystalla what happened in the forest after your parents died? Did you and Reichard escape?" Sakura asked. _"You will find it soon…I can't tell you what happen there…When time comes you will find and that time is not far." Crystalla replied._ "But only five days left before the full moon day." Syaoran said. _"I know that Syaoran…I promise that you will get all the information within that…All I'm telling you is that 'never get separated, at any circumstances.'…" Crystalla insisted the last sentence and started to disappear._

Syaoran's holds on Sakura's waist tighten, "Sakura we have to be careful and don't leave me and go somewhere like you did on that day. We have to stay together." he told her and Sakura nodded in agreement. "Syaoran will we be able to find a solution to this mystery within these five days? I can't believe it. I mean how we are goanna find a solution to this?" Sakura was confused. "We have to trust Crystalla, we will **stay together** and I'm sure we can find a solution. So stay calm now." Syaoran assured her.

 **Chapter 18:**

 **The Lake**

The day went silent till afternoon...and Sakura was thinking deeply about how her past ended. She was sitting in the tent alone as Syaoran went to grab some drink. "Bored?" she heard a voice and turned to see Sally standing beside. Sakura gave a week smile, "Not bored, I just want to know how my past life ended. Did i survive? Did Reichard survive? How Jack killed my parents? There are so many questions unanswered. I'm totally confused!" she led out a heavy sigh as she finished.

Sally was worried about Sakura, "Hey wanna go for boating?" Sally tried to cheer her up. Sakura gave her an odd look. "Come on Sakura that can help you relax your mind. I promise." Sally tried to convince her. "Hmmm ok then. Will take others also with us." Sakura replied.

"Where are you taking my lil sis?" Touya demanded as he entered the tent.

"Brother, Sally wants to take me for boating. She is just trying to cheer me up! Will you please shut your big mouth before you start your argument?" Sakura said with a bit irritation.

"I just want you to be safe" Touya said with concern. "Dont worry I'm taking you and others with me." Sakura smiled at her brother. "Then ok." Touya said firmly.

Sakura told her idea of going boating in the nearby lake and Syaoran was not sure if it is a good idea or not. "In a situation like this you wanna go for boating?" Syaoran asked rising his eyebrow. "Please Syaoran. I wanna have something that can make me forget this mystery stuff for sometime at least!" Sakura urged. "And you think boating can help with that?" Syaoran asked and Sakura nodded. Sakura was unaware about the mystery that was waiting for her near the lake!

The lake was not far away from the place they stayed. They were walking towards it and Touya was continuously scolding Sally for her stupid idea of going boating at a situation like this. "I just wanted to help her out of depression and fear!" Sally shouted at Touya. "Oh really!..." Touya started but Fujitaka hold his son back and signalled him to stay quiet. Touya nodded reluctantly.

After a 20 minute walk they finally reached the lake side. It was a beautiful view! Clear water, tall green trees and fresh breeze that tangled around them making them feel light! Sakura felt peaceful. There were also few huts near the lake with few inhabitants. Sakura took a deep breath and a smile played on her lips, "This place is cool" she said and Syaoran was happy that she is looking a bit relaxed now.

"We will arrange for the boats" Sally said and went with Jim towards the huts. The people in these huts used to do fishing and show the tourist around the lake in boats to earn money. "Sakura seems happy to be here." Fujitaka said to Touya who was happy to find his daughter happy. "I'm seeing her happy like this after a long time" Touya added. He was silently thanking Sally in his heart but didn't want to express it to her.

Sakura gave a light hug to Syaoran and started running towards the lake throwing off her shoes. "Hey stop for me!" Syaoran started to run after his lover. "Aren't they cute together?" Sally said as she watched Sakura and Syaoran running towards the lake. "Even you and Touya look cute together!" Tomoyo said in a teasing tone and for some reason that made Sally to blush. "Are you blushing?" Meia added and Sally turned redder. "Stop making fun of me!" Sally announced as she walked away toward Fujitaka.

"Boats will be ready within few minutes Mr. Fujitaka. We all can start then." Sally informed. Then she looked at Touya who was looking at her as she was talking to his father. Sally noticed him and she remembered what Tomoyo and Meia were saying about them and she blushed lightly. Touya saw this and was confused. 'This is the second time i'm seeing her blushing' Touya thought. 'She looks cute when she is blushing' a second thought came in his mind and Touya quickly pushed that away.

Sakura and Syaoran reached over to the lake. Sakura was laughing as Syaoran chased her and Touya saw this from a distance, he was about to move towards them and someone grabbed his hand from behind. He turned around and saw Sally holding his hand. "Syaoran won't hurt your little sis. Don't worry. He loves her so much and he will take good care of her. Please don't worry Touya! She is in safe hands!" she gave a cheEriolg smile. Touya stared at her for a moment before nodding, "I understand." He said. They both were looking at each other and a smile escaped Sally's lips and Touya returned a smile. Then they went to join the other who were already near the lake.

Sakura was playing around with Syaoran for sometime then decide to wet her feet in the chill water of the lake. She neared it and placed her foot in the chill water. Syaoran followed her. All of a sudden water around Sakura started to glow and wind started to blow heavily. Sakura was loosing her balance and Syaoran came near and caught her. Sakura saw the water and it turned blood red in colour. She stared to shiver and they quickly moved out for the lake.

Sakura was sweating heavily, "There is something strange about this lake. I saw blood!" she shivered.

"Calm down Sakura." Syaoran tried to comfort her.

"This place has a strong relation with our past." Sakura said and slowly walked towards the lake again. She looked down at the cold water. She didn't see her reflection instead she saw Crystalla's reflection. Crystalla's eyes were full of tears...her body covered with blood and she was holding a blood dipping sword in her hand. Sakura's eyes welled up and her vision started to blur. She cleared her eyes and looked into the water again. This time she didn't see Crystalla.

 **Chapter 19:**

 **The Past Revealed**

Sakura was sitting near the lake and starring at the water for a long time now. Her mind was totally puzzled. "Sakura, it's time to leave" Syaoran said as he looked at her worriedly. "But Syaoran..." Sakura started and Syaoran placed a finger on her lip, "Sshh...Let's go." That was all he said before helping Sakura to get up. Sakura slowly walked away; as she walked she turned and gave a last look to the lake. ' _I need answers from Crystalla,'_ Sakura thought.

Meanwhile back in the tent...

"Syaoran don't you wanna know about the things the happen in the past so that it can help us solve this mystery?" Sakura asked without looking at him. Syaoran sat beside her and placed an arm around her waist and letting her to rest on his shoulder, "Sakura I can't see you worried. Even I am as much as confused as you are. Staying there near that strange lake will make you more confused. It may be dangerous too. Now don't worry, we'll get to know about past life very soon. Now come let's go and have our dinner." Inside Syaoran's mind was also racing with many unanswered questions about their past.

After having dinner all went to their tents. Sakura was with Syaoran and of course Touya was not happy about that. Still Sally is there to take care of Touya. Sakura was feeling cold and she cuddled against Syaoran's chest. Syaoran looked down at her and smiled, "Feeling cold?" he asked and she nodded in response. "I know how to make you warm" he said and gently placed a kiss on her lips. Sakura returned the kiss, as they kissed they seemed to forget everything and just enjoy that lovely moment. "Now sleep my dear." Syaoran said as their lips parted and he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "You always make me feel better Syao..I love you" Sakura said and she kissed him again. "I love you dear" Syaoran said and hugged her tightly against his chest. They both drifted to sleep and it was peaceful until...a loud thug was heard outside their tent. It was raining heavily.

Sakura got up and peeked out from the tent. _"Sakura.."_ She heard Crystalla call her name. "Crystalla" Sakura turned to look at her standing near the tent, "I need to know what happen there near that lake..." Sakura asked the moment she saw Crystalla. _"Sakura...as I have told you already I am not a spirit. I am just your memories of the past life and I have to tell you what happen in your past life. It's time for me to go Sakura." Crystalla saw the confused look on Sakura's face and she continued "Don't worry I will explain you everything before that. Hold my hand and take me inside you Sakura. I am your past memories only take me back to you and the past life will be fully explained to you. Come on take my hand" Crystalla extended her hand to Sakura._ Sakura thought for a while and took Crystalla's hand. As their hands met a spark came and Crystalla started to disappear in glittEriolg fumes. After sometime Crystalla disappeared fully, Sakura felt her head a little heavy. She went back inside the tent and lied beside Syaoran and hugged him without another thought. Though thoughts of the past flew within her mind.

 _George Freyre, Wilson and Jack were sitting in the meeting hall. "Jack do you know why I arranged this meeting with you?" George asked. "Is it about Crystalla?" Jack replied keenly. George smiled, "That's easy to guess isn't it? I want to say something about my daughter." He looked at Jack and Wilson for a moment then continued, "Crystalla is in love. My sweet daughter is in love with Prince Reichard! And I am looking forward to arrange their engagement ceremony soon...Jack I know you love my daughter but understand she is in love with someone else and I won't force her against her will to marry you." George saw the look on Jack's face it was pure disappointment, "Jack cheer up you will find a girl who will love you!" he gave Jack a warm smile then turned to Wilson, "Wilson I need you to carry this scroll to the Scholten kingdom, this message is from Prince Reichard to his parents and it contains the details about the engagement plans. This has to be delivered in time and you have to handle is personally to King Durand Scholten and Queen Emily Scholten. Understand?" George asked and Wilson got the scroll from him, "I understand your highness!" Wilson replied forcing a smile on his lips._

 _After the meeting..._

 _"Jack my son what are you going to do now? This kingdom will never be ours!" Wilson spattered with anger but Jack remained silent. "Open up your mouth and say something now. You thought of marrying that princess and now here we are going to make arrangements for her engagement with some stupid Prince. We have to think of something and stop this engagement." Wilson told his son who was still silent. Jack was like a silent killer, he planned everything in correct time and he knows how to tackle every situation. Jack looked at his father and gave a dull smile, "Don't worry I have my own plans. You can start your journey towards the Scholten kingdom father; meanwhile I have lot of things to take care off. I will let this engagement happen but not their marriage. The king will pay for the words he spoke to me! I will teach him the proper lesson" Jack mourned angrily, "I will get what I desire!" he said finally._

 _It's been two days since Wilson started his journey towards the Scholten kingdom. By third day he reached there. It was a beautiful and wealthy kingdom and it looked a little larger than the Freyre kingdom. Wilson made his way to the palace and was waiting for the king. "Sir please come in the King has come" a servant came and informed Wilson who followed the servant inside. The king greeted him with a smile and so did the queen. "We are happy on your arrival minister Wilson!" Durand Scholten said. "It's my pleasure to meet you both in your beautiful kingdom! By seeing the kingdom and the quality of the people living here I can surely say that you and an eminent ruler King Durand! It's great to see you" Wilson exclaimed to please the king. "What is the purpose of your visit minister Wilson?" Queen Emily asked with a gentle smile. "Oh! You both will be surely happy about the news I have got in this scroll. This is from your son, Prince Reichard Scholten!" Wilson said and handled it to the king._

 _As Durand and Emily read the message their son had send them their lips curved up in a glad smile. "I'm really happy about his decision!" Queen Emily said with happiness. "Me too dear! Our son finally agreed to marry! I can't wait to see our future daughter-in-law!" King Durand was filled with happiness. The couple felt very happy for their son. "Wilson, Reichard has explained everything including the engagement plans in this scroll. And according to the plan if we agree for the engagement we should start our journey towards the Freyre kingdom with you. So by tomorrow morning we all will start our journey, till that make yourself comfortable minister Wilson we will take good care of you. And if you don't mind we both have lot of work to do and there is only a little time left for us." Durand said happily as he ended their meeting with Wilson. Both King Durand and Queen Emily were busy doing the arrangement for their journey. Wilson was thinking what his son Jack is planning to do._

 _Jack was planning in a cruel way to put an end to the lives of the King and Queen of Freyre kingdom. Right now he is waiting in his mansion to meet with his old friend. "Master, Fenton Hazare is here to meet you." A servant informed Jack, "Ask him to come in" he replied. Fenton walked in, "Good to see you again." He smiled and took a seat opposite to Jack who remained silent. "From your look I can say that you are planning for something. What you want me do Jack?" Fenton came straight to the matter. Jack smiled, "Good. I appreciate your understanding. I need your help..." he paused for a moment "I am planning to kill the King and the Queen, so that I can have this kingdom and Crystalla all for myself." Jack finished and now Fenton was silent with a confused face. "What Fenton? Do you think I can't do it?" Jack asked. Fenton brushed his hand through his hair, "Don't play around. Have you gone mad Jack?" that was all he asked. "I am serious Fenton and I have the plans ready." Jack replied and Fenton can feel the anger in his voice._

 _Jack explained about the engagement that was about to happen. "I feel sorry for you Jack." Fenton said. "No need Fenton, just help me out in my plans." Jack said firmly. "Assure me that I won't get caught and I need good payment for the favour I am going to do for you Jack." Fenton replied. "Don't worry about that. Just help me in this thing and once I become the King you will be my Minister Fenton" Jack said and Fenton nodded with a smile. "What's our plan Jack?" Fenton asked. "First we need to be patient. Let this engagement thing get over. After that I have to separate Jean Laporte away from the King so that his protection will be reduced and then I can plan an attack on the king and Queen, and the Prince!" Jack announced finally. "Hmmmm then let's wait till the engagement gets over." Fenton agreed, "Then anything else Jack?" he asked. "Just keep in contact with me now. I will make you know when I start my work." Jack replied. It's going to be a bad time for the Freyre family._

 _After Fenton left Jack went to his room and he took a book, "This might help me someday." He told himself and started reading. It was a book about black magic._

 _Crystalla was tensed. Today is the day! Their engagement! She has met with King Durand and Queen Emily who were very pleased to see her. Both were kind to her and she was happy that they both liked her. She was wearing a red garment that trailed off behind her beautifully and she was wearing a matching ruby necklace and earrings. Her long silky hair was done beautifully and Crystalla looked beautiful than ever! "Wow Crystalla you look gorgeous!" Kelly and Daisy squealed. "I am sure that Prince Reichard will faint seeing your beauty!" Daisy added. Crystalla blushed thinking of her Reichard. "I love him so much" Crystalla whispered. Kelly and Daisy smiled, "We know that." They said in unison._

 _Queen Garcia came to see her daughter, "Are you ready my dear?" she asked. "Yes mom!" Crystalla replied brightly. "You look georgious my dear!" Garcia smiled and led her to the ceremony hall. Kelly and Daisy followed them. The ceremony hall was grandly decorated, as Crystalla came with the queen everyone's attention turned towards her. They whispered among themselves how beautiful and elegant Princess Crystalla is._

 _Reichard was captured by the angel in front of him. He was not able to move his eyes away from her; she was very captivating and adorable. Crystalla saw Reichard looking at her and she blushed. "You look even prettier when you blush my darling." Reichard winced at her. Crystalla looked at the handsome man standing before her, "You look very handsome today." She said her Prince. They both were smiling and looking at each other and they turned when King George cleared his throat to get the attention of the young couple._

 _"So here we are gathered to celebrate the engagement of our daughter, Princess Crystalla Freyre with Prince Reichard Scholten, son of the great King Durand Scholten and Queen Emily Scholten! It's one of the grand ceremonies our kingdom ever had and it's my pleasure to welcome you all to this wonderful occasion! Our families have been maintained friendship for a long time and by this engagement we are adding strength to our family friendship! I am out of words to explain my happiness! I wish good luck for the Prince and Princess!" George said happily._

 _Reichard came forward, "I promise that I will take good care of your sweet Princess. From now on she will be my Princess!" he said and turned towards Crystalla. For a moment he looked at her beautiful emerald eyes then got down on one knee, took a small box from his pocket. He opened the box it was a beautiful diamond ring. "Will you marry me Princess?" Reichard asked in his romantic tone. Crystalla felt a shiver run through her spine, her heart raising its speed, she felt butterflies flying in her stomach, her eyes were filled with tears of happiness, she smiled, "Of course I will marry you! You are my Prince!" Crystalla said and Reichard slipped the beautiful diamond ring on her finger and placed a gentle kiss on her hand, "I love you" he whispered. "Love you too." Crystalla replied. Reichard got up and placed a kiss on her lips. He was not worried about the surrounding, he felt like kissing her and he did. Everyone clapped with joy as the Prince kissed the Princess. Both their parents saw this, "Its better we arrange their marriage soon" Queen Emily said and other agreed with a smile._

 _Everyone was enjoying the celebration except Jack whose eyes were burning with anger and_ rage. ' _I will put an end to all your happiness,' Jack thought. He had asked Fenton to come over to the palace and he wanted to discuss something very important with him. Jack was waiting for Fenton's arrival. "Son.." Wilson called Jack. "Father don't say anything and make my mood worse. Fenton will be here soon and we have a small, but very important meeting with him after the ceremony gets over. Understand father?" He asked and Wilson nodded as he knows that Jack won't listen to his words._

 _The ceremony was over and the servants were busy cleaning the ceremony hall. Kelly and Daisy were in the palace that night as Crystalla asked them to stay with her. Crystalla was on her way to her room with Kelly ad Daisy. Suddenly a hand came from behind and wrapped around Crystalla's waist and dragged her behind. Crystalla was about to shout but she didn't because it was her Prince who was holding her. "Got afraid dear?" Reichard asked. "Not at all Rei!" she replied and winced at him. Kelly and Daisy understood the situation, "Crystalla we will wait for you in the room!" Daisy said and both of then went away leaving the couple alone._

 _Reichard looked around the hallway no assure no one was there. "What's the matter Rei?" Crystalla asked. Reichard smiled and came near her, Crystalla backed a little with a smile. "What?" she asked again blushing. Without a word Reichard came near and lifted her in bridal style. "Hey someone might see." Crystalla said. "No one is here." Reichard said and started walking. He dropped her near his room. "Come in dear." Reichard said and they went inside. Crystalla was little tensed but she don't know why. She was standing in front of the mirror now. Reichard came and stood behind her, "You look so beautiful dear. I love you!" he smiled and placed a kiss on her cheek making them red. Crystalla turned to look at his face, she felt herself staring deeply into his amber eyes. Their lips met, that moment was filled with love and passion! They parted to take a breath. "You are mine Princess!" Reichard said and Crystalla hugged him tightly with a big smile, "And you are mine." She whispered._

 _Crystalla was now sitting in the bed and they were chatting about their marriage plans. "Dear what about our honeymoon plan?" Reichard asked and Crystalla turned red as a tomato. Reichard saw her blush, "You look too cute!" he said and she turned to look away. Reichard removed his shirt and came and sat near Crystalla. 'Why he removed his shirt?' Crystalla thought for a moment, but the next moment she saw how gorgeous his muscles were. His chest was broad and strong, he had a six pack. Reichard came near her, wrapped a hand around her hip and slightly pulled her towards him._

 _Crystalla felt heat rising in her body. Reichard placed a passionate kiss on her rosy lips and she returned the kiss with passion. Reichard slowly trailed the kiss to her chin, her neck. As he kissed her neck she shivered and he looked at her. Reichard smiled and kissed her lips again. Crystalla fell back on the bed and Reichard was now on top of her. They started to kiss more deep. Crystalla felt the warmth form his chest and hugged him tightly. They rolled and now Crystalla was on the top still kissing each other. Slowly Reichard's hand touched the zip of her dress behind and unzipped a little. Crystalla felt different as she felt his hand touch her skin under the dress, "Rei.." she trailed off looking at his eyes. "I can wait till our marriage" Reichard smiled and took his hand away, "Just a little control gone today." He finished. Crystalla now lay beside Reichard and was turning towards him. "Feeling sleepy dear?" Reichard asked and she nodded. "Take a nap dear." Reichard said and placed a kiss on her forehead. Crystalla smiled and the cute pair trailed off to sleep._

 _Kelly and Daisy were waiting in Crystalla's room. "Looks like our princess is busy with the Prince." Daisy said and Kelly nodded. "Hey shall we go now? I am feeling tired." Kelly asked. "Me too. Come let's go. We will see Crystalla tomorrow." Daisy replied and the both started to move to the room given for them in the palace. "Daisy you go, I am little thirsty I will go and have some water and come." Kelly said and started to walk the other side. "Come soon." Daisy said and entered the room. Kelly was walking down the hallway, she passed a door and heard some noise inside, she heard Jack's voice and she stood there._ _What is Jack doing here at this time? Kelly thought._ _She went neat the door and placed her ears close to it, she wanted to know what was going in there._

 _Inside the room Jack was having his secret meeting with Fenton. "So the engagement is over and what's our plan Jack?" Fenton asked. Jack smiled, "Fenton you have some work now." He said. "What should I do now?" Fenton asked. "Do you remember Ruther William?" Jack asked as he paced slowly around the room. "Yes, I was once his spy and then I betrayed him because you paid me high. So what to do with him now? He is dead." Fenton replied. Jack came and stood near Fenton, "I know that. Now I want to separate Jean Laporte from the king. So what you do is Fenton, arrange about forty to fifty men who are loyal to you, give them weapons, ask them to create problem in the woods nearby the Freyre kingdom. Kill the tribes living there, but not everyone only a few of them. The tribes should believe that it was the loyal men who served King Ruther William attacked them and they are soon planning to attack King George Freyre. The tribes will pass the information to the King and I know very well that King will send Jean Laporte to take care of the situation. So I will have my chance to take down the King." Jack finished. Fenton looked at him, "So I need to arrange the men now?" he asked and Jack nodded with an evil smile._

 _Wilson was watching his son quietly, "My son do you think this will work?" he asked. Jack turned to look at his father, "Yes. I know very well that the King will send Jean Laporte to the forest to control the problem." He replied firmly. "Then how are you going to take down the King and Queen?" Fenton asked. "Actually what I planed to do is..." Jack stopped as he notice a shadow at the bottom of the doorway. It was Kelly standing outside and listening. Jack slowly moved towards the door and opened it. Kelly was shocked, "I will tear the mask you are wearing and reveal your true self to the King and Queen." She shouted and started to run. Jack stood there still smiling. "Jack do something. Why are you smiling now?" Wilson shouted. "You thing I don't have a mind? She can't escape." Jack replied. After few seconds, a man appeared at the end of the hallway. He was holding Kelly and dragged her towards Jack. That man was Hector Tang; he works as assistant for Jean Laporte. "Good work Hector." Jack said looking at Kelly. "I can't believe that you are on Jack's side Mr. Tang. I thought you are very loyal to our King." She shouted. "You shut up now. I was loyal to the king, but he never believed I have talents more than that worthless Laporte. He praised Laporte too much and I hate that. I hate the King." Hector shouted back._

 _Jack came near Kelly, "You thing I am fool to let you run just like that?" he asked. "You will pay for everything you do Jack Roberts" She replied with anger. "Is it so dear?" Jack smiled at her, then at Hector, "Now my friend, take this little girl and lock her up in the prison. I mean a special one, nobody should know about her." Jack gave instruction to Hector. "Leave that to me, I will put her in the Prison. No one will know that." Hector smiled. Then Kelly was dragged to the prison by Hector as she struggled to get away. "Jack are you sure to lock her up now? We shall kill her." Fenton asked. "No. If we kill her now that may cause some unwanted problem. Hector is in charge for the prison, so only I asked him to lock her up for now. He won't let anyone know about her. Then you start you work Fenton." Jack finished._

 _Daisy woke up in the morning and found that Kelly was not in the room. "Where is Kelly? I fell asleep last night; I don't know whether she came to room last night." She told herself. Then she went to see Crystalla. "Good morning princess." Daisy greeted as she entered Crystalla's room. "Good morning Daisy!" Crystalla greeted happily. "Hey did you see Kelly anywhere?" Daisy asked. "No. Is there any problem?" Crystalla asked as she combed her long hair sitting in front of a large mirror. Daisy's face turned worried and Crystalla say that in the mirror. "What happen? You look worried?" Crystalla asked turning to look her friend. "Actually she went to have some water last night and after that she dint return to the room. I don't know where she went. I'm worried." Daisy explained. Crystalla thought for a while, "May be she went home?" she asked. "She might have informed me then." Daisy added. "Don't worry she will be alright." Crystalla tried to cheer her friend._

 **-A week later-**

 _Crystalla was sitting in the garden with a worried expression plaster on her face. Reichard was sitting next to her, "You look worried. Is something that matters you?" he asked with concern. She gave a dull smile, "I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen. But I don't know what." She said in a worried tone. Reichard lifted her chin with his hand, "Nothing will happen like that my princess. I'm here for you." He assured. Crystalla gently placed her head on his shoulder, "I'm afraid that our kingdom is in trouble. I heard my father saying that the native tribes living in the forest were attacked and killed by some invaders who are loyal to King Ruther William. They are in rage that their king was killed in the battle and they are soon planning to kill my father." Tears welled up in her eyes. Reichard gently hugged her, "I'm aware of that. Army head Jean Laporte is already in the forest taking care of the situation. Thought he and his men dint find any invaders there they have planned to search the whole forest to find them. Don't worry everything will be taken care of." He gently patted her shoulder._

 _Crystalla looked up at Reichard still worried and he knows why, "You are worried about Kelly too, am I right?" he asked. "I don't know where she went. I met her parents yesterday. They were so much worried. She is gone missing for the whole last week. I'm worried if she is alright." Crystalla said as tears dropped from her eyes. "Crystalla I have some news for you." Reichard said. "What is it Rei?" she asked. "You remember my friend Vermont? He came with me here. One day he heard Hector Tang mention Kelly's name to Jack. I had a doubt on Hector and Jack in this matter so I had Vermont following them secretly. Vermont found that Hector is holding a secret prisoner and I doubt it must be..." Reichard dint finish. Crystalla finished for him, "You doubt it is Kelly?" she asked and Reichard nodded, "Tonight I'm going there to check that secret prisoner Hector is holding. But I'm going in some disguise; I don't want Hector to know about my visit to the prison. You keep this a secret." He informed. "I will." Crystalla assured._

 _King George and Queen Garcia wanted to invite a priest who lived in the neighbouring kingdom for their daughter wedding. But they can't start their journey till Jean Laporte is back. Wilson came to meet the king, "King George, it seems like Jean Laporte didn't find any invaders in the forest and they are still in search of them. And I am aware that you wanted to invite the great priest for the wedding. If you wish my son Jack can accompany you and protect you throughout the journey." He explained. King George smiled, "But I will wait till Jean Laporte returns. He will return soon." He said. But Wilson dint leave, "Majesty, my son is very intelligent and brave than you think. Please give him a chance to prove this to you. He will protect you with his life." He insisted. King George looked at Queen Garcia who nodded in agreement, "It's not like I don't trust Jack. I know your son is brave and we trust him. Since Jean Laporte is taking a long time in the forest maybe we can have Jack to accompany us." Wilson smiled, "It's an honor for my son your majesty. When you plan to start the journey your majesty?" he asked. "We have the wedding next week so I don't want to delay; we are starting tomorrow early morning. We should return within nightfall. Till then Reichard will be here to take care of Crystalla."_

 _Wilson had an evil smile on his face as he came out after meeting with the king. You will leave the kingdom by early morning George but you will never return._

 **-That Night-**

 _Reichard and Vermont dressed themselves as soldiers and somehow entered the prison. "Where do you think they are holding the secret prisoner?" Vermont asked. "No idea. We have to search and find." Reichard said as they walked through the dark passage of the prison. They were roaming inside the prison for more than an hour now, still they dint find a clue. When they neared a turning they heard someone talking, it was Hector Tang giving instruction to one of the soldier, "I'm trusting you in this. Don't let anyone there; even the other soldiers and you don't fall asleep. I have an important work in the forest tonight, I will return by tomorrow morning. Till then you know what to do." Hector turned to leave. "I will take care of the prisoner sir!" The soldier replied in a steady voice. As Hector started to move Reichard and Vermont rushed to hide behind the pillar nearby._

 _Once Hector was out of sight Vermont and Reichard went back to the passage to find the soldier. They found him turn to a corner at the far end and they slowly followed him. "Shall we attack him?" Vermont asked. "Not now. We have to find where they are holding the secret prisoner first. He only knows the place. So let's follow him till there." Reichard explained. After sometime the soldier entered a dark passage, few candles were lit at the far end of the passage. "I think it's the secret prison. This place looks scary and dark." Vermont said as they slowly entered the passage. As they neared the end of the passage, in the dull candle light they saw a girl sitting inside the prison and weeping. It was Kelly. "There she is." Reichard said as he recognised her. They both were hiding behind a pillar now._

 _Vermont moved slightly and he hit something in the dark making something to fall down. "Who is there?" the soldier got alert as he heard the noise. He took his sword in hand and slowly moved towards a pillar from where the noise came from. Before he could see a hand punched him in the face and another hand twisted his hand making him to drop the sword. Reichard gave another punch on the soldiers face making him to fall down. "Vermont now." Reichard said and Vermont came with some rope. They both tied the soldier's hands and legs. Then Reichard took the keys from the soldier and opened the prison._

 _Kelly saw her rescuers face and felt happy, "Thank you Prince Reichard!" she said with tears. "We don't have much time, we have to leave soon." Reichard said and she nodded. Reichard gave her a quilt like thing, "Cover yourself with this, we don't want anyone to see you." He said. "Prince Reichard I have to leave this Kingdom soon, Jack is going to kill me. He imprisoned me because I overheard his plan to take over this kingdom." She said quickly. "We will talk about this once we get out from here." He said. After sometime they three safely arrived out from the prison. Then Reichard took Kelly to a small hut, "I believe this place is safe for now." He said. There Kelly explained about Jack's evil plans and Reichard figured that he should bring back Jean Laporte as soon as possible._

 _Reichard gave Kelly a scroll kept in an iron box, "Kelly I need one last help from you. I think tomorrow morning the King and Queen are leaving to meet the priest. I don't want them to trust Jack who is accompanying them, anything might happen to them. So please write the information about Jack's plan in this scroll and keep this box in the pot of the statue in the garden. You know which statue right?" he asked. Kelly nodded, "I know". Reichard continued, "Then from there you can see Crystalla's room window, just throw a few stones on her window, she will know that I have kept a message for her in the statue and now I'm going to the forest to meet Jean Laporte. We need him back. It will be early morning when I return back, so I need this message to reach Crystalla by midnight." He finished._

 _After that Reichard and Vermont rushed in their horses towards the forest. "Vermont I want you to arrange a boat in the lake inside the forest. We will need it just in case to escort the King, Queen and Crystalla if thing gets worse. I know Jack is up to something worse." Reichard explained. Vermont nodded, "Then when we reach the forest I will meet the tribes and arrange for the boat while you go and meet Jean Laporte." He said. Meanwhile Kelly wrote in the scroll as Reichard said and keep it in the box and finally placed it in the statue's pot and then she turned and ran away. She forgot to throw stones on Crystalla's room window._

 _After that Reichard and Vermont rushed in their horses towards the forest. "Vermont I want you to arrange a boat in the lake inside the forest. We will need it just in case to escort the King, Queen and Crystalla if thing gets worse. I know Jack is up to something worse." Reichard explained. Vermont nodded, "Then when we reach the forest I will meet the tribes and arrange for the boat while you go and meet Jean Laporte." He said. Meanwhile Kelly wrote in the scroll as Reichard said and keep it in the box and finally placed it in the statue's pot and then she turned and ran away. She forgot to throw stones on Crystalla's room window._

 _It was midnight when Richard reached the forest. Darkness surrounded the place; with the dim moon light Reichard and Vermont slowly paced their horses through the forest. Vermont then went the other side to meet the tribes. Reichard reached the place where Jean Laporte and his soldiers have put their camp. He got down, "This place is silent. Wonder what the soldiers are doing?" he said in a hushed tone as he slowly neared one of the tent. He heard some voice from inside, "Die! Die all of you! And you deserve this Laporte!" then a laugh was heard_. ' _I knew this voice. This is...this if Hector Tang. What is he doing here? Wait...He was saying to the soldier in the prison that he has some work in the forest...Jean Laporte is in danger. I have to help him_ _.'_ _Reichard thought as he entered the tent._

 _Hector Tang was there and his one foot was on Jean Laporte's neck. "Back off Tang!" Reichard shouted. Hector slowly turned to look at him, he smiled and took his foot from Laporte's neck, "He is already dead!" he said. There were two more soldiers lying on the ground, they were also dead. "What did you do to these poor people?" Reichard shouted angrily. "Simple, I poisoned their food. We don't need them anymore, particularly this one." Hector replied brutally as he pointed to Jean Laport's dead body. Reichard angrily moved near to Hector to attack him, Hector shifted and tackled Reichard and got out from the tent._

 _Reichard came out of the tent; he was not able to see anything clearly. He heard some rustle sound from behind, he turned to look, Hector jumped over Reichard from behind making him to fall down. They rolled over punching each other, Reichard got the upper hand and gave Hector a direct punch on his nose making it to bleed. Hector growled in pain. "You deserve that and more!" Reichard angrily took his sword and keep it on his neck. "Please don't!" Hector cried. "You should have thought of certain things before killing those soldiers and Jean Laporte!" Reichard got up and placed his boot on Hector's neck, and his sword was pointing to Hector's ribcage. "I feel bad to kill my enemies in a battlefield, but in your case I feel that you are justified to be killed!" Reichard said as he forcefully stuck the sword into Hector's chest. Blood came from where the sword pierced, Hector struggled a few minutes, and then he was dead._

 _Reichard took his sword and wiped the blood on Hector's cloth, "My sword won't be satisfied till it sees Jack's blood." He mourned as he went to his horse_. _Jean Laporte is dead. Now it's up to me to save the King, Queen and my Crystalla. I wish Crystalla had got the message that Kelly wrote her. If not I have to rush back to the Kingdom to stop the King and Queen. But it will be morning when I reach there. I have to go back soon...Reichard got on his horse and rushed back. Vermont joined Reichard, "I have made the arrangements for the boat. Did you meet Jean Laporte?" Veromont asked. "He is no more. Hector killed him and I killed Hector. We have to save the others. They are in great danger." Reichard explained as they both hurried towards the Palace._

 _It was early morning when King George and Queen Garcia started their journey to meet the priest. Jack accompanied them and Fenton in the disguise of a soldier drove the carriage. Crystalla was worried that Reichard has not yet returned to the palace. When the carriage was away from the kingdom Fenton stopped it and got down. "What happen? Why have we stopped here?" King George wondered. "I will check that out majesty." Jack said as he got down from the carriage. He walked near Fenton, "Are they ready?" Jack asked with an evil smile. Fenton nodded, "Our men are ready to attack. When the king and queen are killed, people will think that it was the loyal soldiers of King William have murdered them." He informed. Few men who were wearing masks and armed with swords, hiding behind the bushes came out._

 _Jack took his sword out and moved near the door of the carriage, he opened it and pointed it towards the King and Queen, "Get down George!" he ordered. King and queen were shocked to see Jack, they trusted him so much and they can't believe that he has betrayed their trust. "Jack! What are you doing?" George shouted. "Just get down, the both of you!" Jack shouted and they did. Two men came and grabbed George and Garcia from behind and held their hands tightly. Fenton came and joined Jack, "So, it's time for you to say goodbye George!" Jack said as he pointed the sword near his neck._

 _Garcia shouted, "Stop it Jack! Please, what do you want? Don't kill us!" she pleaded. Jack smiled, "There is no use of asking that now. I wanted your daughter and the kingdom! But you both had other plans so I thought it's time for you both to leave this world so I can have the kingdom and your precious daughter myself!" he snapped. "That will never happen! Even if you kill us I am sure that Prince Reichard will slice you to death! I know that!" George shouted. "Shut up you! You think I will leave him alive? Do you? Am I a fool to do that? He is my next target!" Jack said angrily and turned towards Garcia and forcefully cut her neck with his sword. Garcia fell down dead and her blood was dipping from Jack's sword, he pointed that towards George who was starring at his wife's dead body._

 _George got violent and tried to move towards Jack, but two more men came and held him, "Jack! I will kill you!" George shouted as tears welled up in his eyes and his heart felt heavy with pain to see his dead wife. He loved her so much, he kneeled down in shock, "Garcia!" he wanted to touch her but his hands were held tight. Jack felt happy to see George like this, "Oh! What a priceless look on your face! I just love see you like this. You love your wife so much, I can see that and I think you love you daughter too and you wish not to see her dead like this I guess." He said with an evil smile. "Reichard is there for her, I won't feel any pain anymore if you kill me also. I know my daughter will be safe with Reichard!" George shouted angrily. "Then DIE!" Jack shouted as he pierced the sword on George's chest, he was dead._

 _Jack turned to Fenton, "Fenton we need to get back to the palace soon, I think Reichard has figured out our plans, I didn't see him from yesterday night. Now what you do is go to the forest with your men and wait there." He ordered. "But why the forest? Hector should have killed Laporte by now, and Hector will be there if we need." Fenton asked. Jack took a deep breath, "Now now Fenton, you need to be clever. Laporte would be dead by now, I know that, but that Prince does not. And when I go to the palace and inform my sweet Crystalla that their parents are dead, she will run to her Prince and cry, then the Prince will try to protect her from me and he will take her to Jean Laporte, where he thinks will be safe for his Princess. But Laporte is dead! He is dead! I will follow them to the forest, before that you should be ready to attack them in the forest with Hector Tang. They will be surprised! I want to kill that Prince there in the forest so that nobody doubts me. Then I will bring my sweet Crystalla with me, I will marry her, she will be mine, kingdom will be mine! I will be the King!" Jack started to laugh._

 _Reichard reached the palace, "Crystalla! Where are you?" he shouted. Crystalla heard Reichard's voice and ran towards him, she hugged him, "I was worried about you." She said. "Me too, Crystalla have your parents left the palace?" he asked seriously. "Yes they left early in the morning. Jack accompanied them. Is there any problem?" She asked with a worried look. "You didn't get the message from Kelly?" he asked. "No, what message? Did you find Kelly? Was she alright? What happen?" Crystalla was confused. "I will explain later, come with me now." He said as they rushed out. Vermont was waiting for them, "What happen? Did they leave the palace?" he asked. Reichard nodded, "Vermont, you try to follow the King and Queen while I take Crystalla to the boat. I want to know what happen to them." He explained. Wilson was hiding and listening to their conversation._

 _Reichard gave Crystalla a cloak, "I know you are confused, but trust me, put this over and get on the horse with me." He said and Crystalla nodded. Reichard knows that her parents might be dead already, but he wanted to save her at least. Vermont waited for Reichard and Crystalla to leave, "I wish that we could save Crystalla at least." He told himself. "Not a chance!" Wilson came out with an evil smile. "What do you mean by that?" Vermont asked seriously and turned to look at him. Wilson was still smiling, "You think you can save the King and Queen? My son would have killed they by now and returning back." He said. Vermont grabbed his collar, "You both will pay for this." He said angrily and kicked Wilson on his chest, Wilson fell back with pain. 'It's only few minutes since they left, I will reach Reichard and tell them not to wait for the King and Queen. Crystalla should be saved_ _...'_ _Vermont thought as he got on his horse and rushed to catch up with Reichard._

 _Jack reached the palace, he found his father lying on the floor and mourning in pain, "What happen?" he asked. "My son! Reichard came and took Crystalla with him. I think they are heading to the forest. Some boat is waiting for them there." He said. "Don't worry father, Fenton must have reached the forest with his men. They can't escape from me! That Prince will be dead. Now I must go there to the forest, I want to kill that Prince myself!" Jack helped Wilson to get up, then he went to his horse. 'I'm coming to take you my dear Princess!'_ _Jack thought with an evil smile._

 **Chapter 20:**

 **The Gathering of Strength**

Sakura wakes up sobbing as she curls into a tight ball, ' _Why would Jack be so cruel...' She thought to herself._ Jumping as she felt a warm hand enclose around her, she jerks away until she sees a hurtful expression shadow Syaoran's face. " I'm sorry for scaring you dear. I just heard your crying and wanted to see what was wrong," Syaoran said while lowering his head. "No Syaoran, you didn't scare me. I had a awful dream...You didn't have one?" Sakura said as she tried to caress Syaoran's cheek. " I did..It was awful. We must stop Jack. Avenge our past lifes!" While balling his fist and clenching his jaw, "I've had it with him! I refuse to be scared on a man whose suppose to be long gone!" Sakura nodded her head in agreement. She was also very tired of these games. It was time to strike back. But how?

They emerged out of their tents to find everyone awake and Sakura's father working hard at deciphering several books he had found in Jack's room. " Any luck father?" Sakura said as she approached him quietly. Fujiaka jumped and glanced at his daughter, " Well I've figured out Jack's majic and how it works, but nothing on how to defeat him. There has to be a object he's attached to or something. I truly have no clue." Hunching his shoulders, _'I'm failing her when she needs me the most...what kind of father am I?' Fujitaka thought sadly._

Sakura's eyes opened wide and she ran off to Jack's room. "Sakura, wait!" Syaoran ran after her and the others followed. Syaoran almost ran straight into Sakura as she stood outside Jack's room. "What is it, Sakura?" Panting heavy and glancing around the room, Sakura went to step in but a force kept her out. " I have to get in! Dad was right, he has to have something he's attached to, and that something is his sword!" Sakura pushed against the force, sweat beading down her face. Syaoran tried to grab her shoulder, " Sakura, how do you know that's what it is? This is maddness! You're gonna get hurt!" Sakura shrugged him off and faced him, " When you simply touched it you saw blood everywhere and his name was engraved on it. Syaoran, don't you get it? Crystalla was trying to tell you that was it!"

Syaoran's face lit up and he nodded sternly, " You're right, Sakura!" While pushing against the force with Sakura, "Jack, you bastard. Let us in! What are you scared of us?!" Sakura screamed as angry just kept building. Flashes of her dream running wild in her head, fueling the anger. She and Syaoran suddenly fell to the ground. "What happened?" Meia and Tomoyo were helping her up and Syaoran was already searching for the sword. "I'm not sure..." Sakura replied as she joined Syaoran in the search as so did the other. " Where did you place it after you saw the vision, Syaoran?" Meia asked. "It was right on the table there," Syaoran replied as he started to move papers around. "Watch out Syaoran!" Sakura shrieked as she noticed the sword flying in the air aimed for Syaoran's back. Syaoran turned, quickly pulled the heavy book he was about to toss to the side and held it in front of his chest. The sword nailed the book with a thud. " Where did that just come from?" Syaoran screamed.

Sakura slowly enclosed her hand around the hilt of the sword, " It just appeared out of no where...But we got it Syaoran! Let's go back to camp and figure out how to get rid of this bastard once and for all," Sakura announced angerly as she yanked the sword out of the book and headed for their camp site with Meia, Tomoyo, Jim and Syaoran in tow behind. Fujitaka and Jim decided to stay behind and look for any further clue to what they must do the vanquish Jack for good.

 **-In Jack's room-**

Fujitaka looked about the room; built up dust caked on every book and piece of paper in this room making reading the documents more difficult. " Sir, what are we looking for exactly?" Eriol asked while rummaging though brittle papers. " Look for anything that may seem related to spells or attachmenting to objects," Mr. Fujitaka said simply. " But sir, I can't read these like you can.." Eriol sheepishly said. Fujitaka stopped moving around and glanced at Eriol, inclining his head slightly, " Then hold these for me." He places several heavy books and stacks of papers in Eriols arms. _' Do I have the word pack mule on my face?' thought Eriol._

Meanwhile back at camp..

Sakura decided that it'd be smart to tie the sword to a stack in the ground so what had happened with Syaoran wouldn't happen to anyone else. Syaoran was inspecting it closely as Meia leaned in curiously. " Is it making you see visions again, Syaoran?" Meia asked. " No, shockingly it's not. But I am wondering if I break it, would it distroy Jack?" Syaoran replied.

Sakura came up beside them, nervously as she wondered what was keeping her father and Eriol so long. _'They were behind us, right?' Sakura thought._ " I doubt it honestly. It can't be that easy. He'd be attached to the pieces probably," Sakura explained. "How do we know he's even attached to this object? Or any object at that." Touya curtly implied as he scoured at Sally as she opened her mouth to throw in her two sense in. While sticking her tongue out at him, " Touya, you are so narrow minded. Though I excuse it since that's all you're capable of." Touya was about to throw a insult back but was interrupted by his father, "Touya, Leave the girl alone. I think I may have figured this all out but Sally, I need your grandmother. She knows about this stuff deeper then I."

" Sir, I can probably help explain things. You see my grandmother is away with family right now," Sally explain softly. Fujitaka nodded and sat beside Sally. While opening a few old books and handing her pages, " Sally, Jack had explained a plan here to attach himself to an object by using a mass sacrafice, so he may seek revenge after his death. It also says that once one dies a day before the full moon he will regain enough strength to possess one's body and finish out his plan." Sally looked stunned and started to look as if to say something but kept closing her mouth. "Stop looking like a dumb fish and respond Sally!" Touya shouted at her. Sally persed her lips and scoured at Touya, " My grandmother said he wouldn't be his strongest until a day after the full moon..."

There was a moment of silence, no one knew what to say or to believe. Though facts were on paper, but what if this is Jack's way of distracting us..another trick. Eriol chose to be the first to speak, "So what are we going to do? Sit here? Lets figure out a way to destroy him!" Fujitaka shuffled some papers as he spoke, " It's easier said then done. There's isn't anything here thet tells how to do it. We must search more...Obviously he wouldn't have wrote it down but someone had to have knwn him, his plans and would have every right to fear him."

 _'_ _Who would fear him, know him and what he planned...His henchmen? No, no they just did his dirty work...Crystalla wouldn't, nor Reichard...His father, maybe?' deeply thought Syaoran._

As Syaoran spoke, he locked eyes with Sakura, "His father. He may feared him...There may be something in his room about it?" Sakura nodded slowly, " True, very true. He may have since his son was indeed stronger then him with this knowledge. Lets go check his room." Everyone agreed and went in search of his room, the one room they by chance haven't been in. _' We have to hurry...two days from now is the full moon and today is almost over...' Sakura thought._

They decided to break into teams to cover more ground; of course Sakura and Syaoran sticked together along with her father to cover the South end near Jacks room. Jim and Meia were covering the West side near the dinning hall and servants courters as Eriol and Tomoyo took the East, also reluctantly Sally and Touya took the North end near the gardens and stables.

 **-In the South end-**

Sakura peeked in every door they passed, turning up not to be his. Though for some reason Sakura felt compelled to go to Jack's room. She paused at his door, " For some reason I feel like we should double check his room again. There was one trap door...maybe there's another." They enter the room. Searching the floors and walls, and turning up empty until Fujitaka saw a book that caught his eye and he went to remove the book to search it's contents when suddenly the book case moved.

 **-While in the West side-**

Jim and Meia were glancing about the grand dinning hall when Jim gently grabbed Meia's hand, " I doubt that we are going to find anything to help us find defeat Jack in here.." Meia nodded slowly while blushing, " But we must check it out just in case. You know?" Jim sighed and let her hand go much to Meia's disappointment. They proceeded forward but sadly Jim was right, there wasn't any sign to Wilson's appearance at anytime within those walls. " I told you that there wouldn't be anything in here," Jim announced as he stuck his tongue out at Meia. " Now, don't make me cut that off," Meia said while giggling. " Let's go catch up to the others and see if thay had any more luck then we did, " Jim said cautiously while eyeing up Meia.

 **-Proceeding within the East end-**

Tomoyo just couldn't consentrate on the task at hand with Eriol walking in front of her, his body rippled as he walked and moved heavy boards out of their way. "Do you think there's anything here?" Eriol asked as he looked amongst the rustic halls. "Do what?" Tomoyo responded as she had became so deep in thought. "I said do you honestly think there is anything here? I mean all that's around here is old wood and pottery and spider webs. There isn't going to be much clues here in old cellars," Eriol said as he threw a musty old piece of wood to the side. " No probably not, but we should look anyway. We need to help Sakura and Syaoran. They are counting on us," Tomoyo sighed as she attempted to clear her mind. While eyeing up a old statue, she glided her hands along the cold moist exterior. _This is an odd placement for a staue. Who puts a statue in a cellar?_ Meanwhile as she examined it, she found that a arrow was upside down along side it's twin symbol. "Eriol! Look at this! I think I found a clue!" Eriol ran over to the statue to have a look for himself.

 **-In the North End-**

Sally was closely watching Touya, something just seemed very off about him. _Ever since we stepped into the gardens he's been acting odd. Like he's driven by something. It may just him becoming impatient but I've never seen him like this._ "Touya, are you alright?" Sally took a gamble and decided to speak up first. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just want this to be over. This is way out of my field. I'm a realistic person and all this supernatural stuff is tilting my world. At first I didn't want to believe it but now I have no choice." He slammed his fist against the door opening to the stables. " This isn't fair. Don't I have a say? Can't I have a say if i want this to be apart of my world." His hand began to tremble in fists as Sally gently placed her hand upon his balled up one. " Of course you have a say Touya. There's no need to get all upset. No one would blame you if you left." This seemed to irritate Touya more and he snapped around to face Sally, "I can't just leave you idiot! My sister is in trouble and with my father here, so is he! So no I can't just leave!" Sally dropped her hand and looked to the side. She had not realized fully how much family and honor ment to Touya. She just witnessed another side to him she had yet saw only once and it was brief. When he would get upset with Syaoran for hanging around Sakura, it wasn't to be a jerk, but was only being protective as a brother should. " I'm sorry, Touya. I understand now why this is important to you. I've never.." She was quickly interrupted by a sudden gust of wind that knocked a tree limb into the stable doors. The door crashed to the ground and the stables itself groaned with age as the wind smashed it's walls. Quickly Sally and Touya ran into the stables to seek shelter, but then Touya stood frozen in place as if something over took him.

 **Chapter 21:**

 **The Possession**

Sakura froze at the sudden scream that echoed the hallways. Syaoran ran into the room along with , "Sakura, are you alright?" Sakura nodded and proceeded to exit the room, "Who was that?" decided to answer before Syaoran, " I'm not sure Sakura but I was near the gardens studying this artifact, " he held up a rusted dagger with small white gems in the hilt, " but then I saw Syaoran run and thought you were in trouble though the scream sounded more closer to the garden then to you." Sakura stopped in her tracks almost bumping into Syaoran, " Sally and Touya went in that direction!" She began to run at once. _I hope they are okay._

Just as she was about to make the turn for the stables, Sakura collided right into to something hard. Shaking her head to clear it Meia was helping her up. " Where did you come from? I thought you were in the West end?" Sakura asked puzzled as she looked around and saw Jim as well as Eriol and also Tomoyo joining them also. "Well me and Jim didn't find anything so we decided to join the rest of you," Meia explained. Sakura nodded, feeling very disappointed that they couldn't of found anything. " What about you Tomoyo?" Sakura was feeling desperate but then remembered Sally and her brother. "My brother! Hold that thought Tomoyo! We were heading to my brother and Sally. We heard a scream from the stables." Sakura then went to go through the stables when Syaoran stopped her. "Let me go first, Sakura. There may be trouble." Sakura sighed heavily and nodded, " Fine, but hurry."

Syaoran stepped through and was instantly disturbed at how quiet it was. _Where are they?_ Sakura entered next, alongside everyone else. "The scream came here, where are they?" Just as Sakura spoke up, Sally came flying out of nowhere and came smashing into Sakura. "Sakura! T-Touya! He isn't himself! One moment he was venting to me about all of this and the next he spoke in a different voice and he...and he tried to hurt me, Sakura!" Sally sobbed into Sakura's chest, trembling with fear.

Silence creeped amongst them as Sally's sobs echoed in the old walls of the stables. "Wait, where is Touya?" Just as Syaoran spoke, Touya bounded in. His face was contorted in anger as he hands held the very sword that almost killed Syaoran in Jack's room.

"Why did you take Crystalla from me, Reichard? You couldn't just leave well enough alone? You and your blasted kingdom just had to arrive at the palace, didn't you? Well your time has come. You will pay for what you took from me. That crown was mine, just as Crystalla is mine. Forever." Touya screamed as he went for Syaoran with the sword.

Syaoran grabbed Touya's arm, just as the sword missed his chest and went straight into his shoulder. "What are you thinking Touya? What's wrong with you?" Syaoran was panting in pain and struggled to hold Touya's arm, but Touya pulled the sword out of Syaoran's shoulder as he yanked Syroaran up by the collar and leaned his face in close, " I am not Touya, you swine. I am Jack and this is the face you will see when I end your miserable life." Touya then went to slice the sword into Syaoran, Eriol wrapped his arm around Touya's throat and yanked him back. Touya lost his footing and scrambled to regain the control. " Release me at once," Touya screamed as Sakura cleared her mind and realised what exactly was happening. "Get out of my brother," She begged as her eyes swelled up with tears. "He's not who you want, I am. Take me instead. Leave my family and friends alone." Touya laughed and Sakura knew Jack had gained full control because that laugh didn't sound like her brother's at the least bit.

Jack's dark laughter filled the room. It was almost like he had no concern that Eriol was holding him anymore. In fact, he seemed to have no worry at all, like he still had the chance to have his way. "My dear Crystalla, your time will come soon enough. Once all these pests are gone, it'll be just you and me again. Don't rememberwhat it was like those nights I kept you in the tower and visited every night. Those nights will return, my dear." A twisted grin engrossed her brother's face as she froze in place. Not able to talk, to even think as faint visions burned in her mind. _"Jack, you will never have my crown. You will pay for the murder of my parents and my dearly beloved Reichard." Crystalla was chained to the wall. Her gown was ripped and covered with dirt and blood as Jack stood over her with his dagger. " You will give me what I want, Crystalla. Even if i have to bleed it out of you. You will marry me and I shall be king." Jack's voice carried loudly off the empty walls as he held the dagger next to her collar bone. "You will never be king," Crystalla shouted as Jack slowly dragged the dagger across her soft skin._ "Ah, you remember don't you Crystalla. All the fun we had." Jack continued to grin as Eriol tightened his hold. Syaoran heard enough as he slammed his fist into Jack's stomach while leaning in close, "Leave her alone. You will not touche her or breath long enough to even think about it."

Sakura started to feel panic settling deep to her bones, "You can't hurt him Sryoaran. That's my brother!" Sally seemed to finally come to reality as she gently grabbed Sakura's arm, speaking very softly, "My grandmother can help, Sakura. She should be back now. I can send for her." Sakura nodded while patting Sally's hand.

"Meia, you have your cell phone right?" Meia went into her pocket without speaking and handed her phone to Sally as she watched Eriol tie Touya up.

"Will that hold him?" Syaoran gave Meia a look that made her shift weight from one foot to another, "You hinestly think me and Eriol cant handle him?" They were quickly interrupted by Sally, " My grandmother said she'll be here in the next hour. She also said she knows what may help. We just have to make sure we have all his artifacts and find his spell book." Sakura's shoulders sulked _, 'that was the one thing that they haven't found.'_

Meia began to pace as Sakura approached her, " What is it, Meia?" She stopped right in front of the staue they first were at when they found the letter in the pot. " Sakura, I feel like we will never finish this once and for all. I mean all we are missing is the damn book. I bet it's just in plain sight right under our noses!" Meia whipped around to face Sakura, "Do you think there's a reason Jack took over your brother here at the stables?" Right as Meia spoke, Tomoyo ran up to Sakura, " I think me and Eriol found something! Jim took over for Eriol to watch your brother and allow Eriol a chance to relax alittle, Syaoran wouldn't move a inch, so me and Eriol took a walk. He went to pick up this weird looking stone because it caught my eye and a door opened in the floor!" Tomoyo was scrambling her words together with excitement as Sakura grabbed her shoulders gently, " Tomoyo, slow down. You found a door?" Tomoyo shrugged Sakura's hands off and grabbed her hand eagerly as she tugged her to the door. "Come look! I think maybe the book could be there!" Meia followed quickly behind them and almost fell into the opening from the door in the floor. After looking at it closely she decided to provide her opinion, " It's not a room, It's just a hole." Sakura crouched down to reach in. ' _Maybe Meia was right. There was a reason Jack took over Touya here..'_ The feeling of a hard smooth surface shook her out of thought as she pulled the object out. Tomoyo looked at Meia with hope, " See I told you it was something!" Sally came to join them as well, to see what the commotion was.

"Is that the book?" Sakura took a cloth out of her pocket to clean the contents off just to see that it was indeed a very well preserved book. It was oddly in great shape for being in the ground for decades and surrounded by dirt. ' _It has to be Jack's book. There is no other way for it to be in such great condition...Nothing about thi makes sense anymore. I hope we can save my brother. Damn you, Jack. This is the last straw. I will get rid of you once and for all, even if I have to die trying.'_ Sakura gripped the book tightly as she ran to Syaoran as the others followed closely behind they heard a car. Sally ran ahead of Sakura as she greeted her grandmother warmly, even for as far Sakura was she could hear Sally's sobs. _Don't worry Sally. My brother will be okay...I swear it._

 **Chapter 22:**

 **Souls becoming One**

Sakura watched closely as Sally's grandmother approached Touya. As soon as she began nearer, the air seemed to become very heavy. ' _Something bad is going to happen...Please let my brother live..'_ Touya strained against the bonds that held him and his face twisted almost in a snarl. "YOU. Why are you here you stupid witch? Didn't I run all you people away?" Sally's grandmother stood there, unfazed by the hostility. "Ah, is that truly you Jack? Pleasent seeing you again." Sakura's face tilted in confusion as did Sally's, "You know him personally?" Her grandmother's face seem to change instantly as it became very neutral. " Long ago. Now where are his artifacts and the book? We must start quickly before he comes one with Touya's soul."

Sakura handed her the book slowly as Sally went to gather all of the bonded artifacts, "Are you really a witch? Can you truly save my brother?" Sally's grandmother nodded as she placed each artifact around Touya and flipped through pages in the book, " No time to talk girl. If you want your brother's soul to survive this, then I suggest you gather Crystalla's strength as you, Syaoran should gather Reichards. Hold their memories close." They both locked hands, Sakura couldn't stop hers from shaking. Syaoran ran his thumb over her hand to try and sooth her fears as Sally's grandmother began to speak such a ancient language that none of them knew.

The winds began to stir as the artifacts started to glow a blood red. "You will never remove me from this boy! My power is too strong, wrench!" His eyes rolled back as his head fell, Sally's grandmother spoke louder and placed her thumb on his forehead. "You will leave this boy Jack. This time has come for the past to lay dead and the future of this land to push on." Just as she spoke the creature they had attacked them before appeared. Sakura went to step back but the grandmother grabbed her quickly and held her there. "Girl, don't move. It won't hurt you. It's just one of his little tricks." Sakura nodded and stood still. Sally's grandmother reached into her pocket, grabbing a dagger. She held the dagger to Touya's chest as she continue to speak the language of the ancients. "By our Gods, Jack leave this boy or you will loose your vessle." Sakura's attention jolted to what she meant. "You can't kill my brother!" She threw herself over her brother to shield him as the dagger went into her shoulder and the unthinkable happened, Touya got free.

Touya wrapped his hand around her throat as Syaoran went to aid her, one look from Touya and he went flying, hitting a near by tree. "Crystalla, you stupid girl. I was going to save you til last but you insist on sending me away." Sakura struggled against him as she reached for the dagger behind her that fell out of her shoulder. _' I love you Touya, my brother. Please forgive me.'_ Sakura plunged the dagger into his chest. Touya fell back as the objects began to dim and the wind silenced.

He pulled the dagger out as it fell out of his hands, " Y-you stabbed me...Your own brother." Sakura's hand trembled as she crawled back to her brother, " You're back Touya! I'm so sorry." Sally's grandmother pulled her away from Touya, "Jack is still there, don't be fooled." She reached for the stone that Eriol had moved to find the book. "This will hold him. I shall seal him within and we will shatter him." Touya's breathing labored as Sally's grandmother held the stone over where Sakura stabbed him. While speaking in tongues once more, this seemed to awaken Jack as he opened his eyes and they were red.

Touya stood while firmly holding his hand over his wound, "Take me if you wish, but this boy will die and Crystalla will still suffer." He grabbed the dagger from the ground and as the stone began to glow, he plunged the dagger straight into the body of her brother. The only sound that carried was Sakura's scream as she rushed to her brother.

Syaoran finally came to, as he opened his eyes he saw everyone gathered around Sakura. He struggled to get up and make his way, "Is that bastard gone?" He instantly regretted speaking because Sakura stood quickly and slapped him across his face. " Jack killed my brother! You did nothing! You could of helped me. We were suppose to be a team and you failed me and now my brother is dead!" Syaoran tried to pull her close to him, to comfort her but Sakura shoved him away as Tomoyo came behind her and held her. She looked at Syaoran like she was angry but deep down she couldn't blame him. There wasn't a thing anyone could do.

Sally wouldn't leave Touya's side, nor Mr. Fujitaka. The lost of the boy was weighed on everyones' hearts, all but the grandmother as she walked alone in the woods. Sakura found it odd and went to follow her. ' _What is this women doing?'_ Sakura spotted her digging a small hole and dropping the stone of which Jack was in, in the earth. " What are you doing?" Sally's grandmother jumped and turned to look a Sakura, "I'm laying the dead to rest just as you should." That hit Sakura hard in the heart. "We will when we are home. I thought you had to destroy the rock?" Sallys grandmother kicked dirt over the hole and began to walk away. " Go home girl. Lay your brother to rest and move on." Sakura dropped her head in dread as the grandmother just had to keep pointing out her brother was indeed gone. He will never argue with her again nor annoy her with protectiveness. _'Why not me?'_

-The following morning-

Everyone began to pack their things, Sakura still couldn't get over what Sally's grandmother did. She sworn she had said she's destroy the rock _. 'Maybe she did when no one was looking.'_ Sakura shook her head as she assisted her father in packing their car. No one dared speak as Syaoran and Eriol carried her brothers body to the car. She had meant what she said, he will be buried at home _. 'Not one more body is to rest in this place.'_ Her thought were quickly interrupted by Sally as she ran to hug her tightly.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I will miss him just as you will..." She handed something to Sakura as she ran off to join her grandmother as they went to go home. Her father gently placed his hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump. "Let's go home." Sakura nodded slightly as she joined everyone in the car. As they began to leave Sakura's attention wondered out the window as a mist covered the ground, only then did she notice a familiar red glow. Only then did she seem Sally's grandmother standing there at the edge of the tree line, with that familiar twisted grin that she only witnessed in Jack's presence. "Sakura, are you okay?" Tomoyo asked softly while gently placing her hand over Sakura's arm. Before she could speak, she looked again and Sally's grandmother was gone. "Yeah, Tomoyo. It's nothing," Sakura spoke softly. _It was nothing..._


End file.
